I'm An Angel With A Shotgun
by SooL2900
Summary: Luego de conseguir unas bien merecidas vacaciones, Leon S. Kennedy deja Estados Unidos y viaja hacia una ciudad llamada Limbo City a visitar a un viejo amigo... Pero ¿Que pasara cuando viejos aliados y enemigos vuelvan? ¿Estaran preparados para enfrentar las dificultades?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: The Beginning.**

Limbo City era una ciudad caótica, las calles están llenas de suciedad, los antiguos edificios parecían a punto de derrumbarse. Los demonios comúnmente se ven, al igual que muchas criaturas sobrenaturales caminando entre los demás ciudadanos.

"_Hermoso lugar."_ Pensó sarcásticamente un hombre caminando por las sucias calles de la ciudad en esa pacifica noche. Un suspiro dejo unos suaves labios, mientras que un par de ojos azules-verdosos exploraban sus alrededores. Nunca dejando su guardia baja. Eran cerca de las 9:00 PM y la gente parecía haberse esfumado. "_Con todo por lo que he pasado no me sorprende…" _Y en realidad era cierto… No le sorprendería tampoco si un demonio le saltara en la frente… Haría lo que siempre hacia y lo eliminaría. El hombre iba vestido con unos jeans azules gastados, unas zapatillas negras, una camiseta de manga larga negra y un par de guantes negros sin dedos. Una pequeña mochila en su espalda. Un cuchillo bajo su manga derecha, una pistola Wing Shooter enfundada un su muslo derecho y una magnum Lightning Hawk en su muslo izquierdo. "_Al fin unas vacaciones decentes en casi 10 años de trabajo y mira adonde vengo a parar". _Volvió a pensar mientras se preguntaba si cuando llegara al menos seria recordado, después de todo no es como si hubieran pasado unos pocos años.

Cerró sus ojos cuando el viento jugueteo con sus rubios cabellos dejándolos caer en su ojo derecho. Cuando los abrió, se detuvo y alzo la vista para ver una señal con letras rojas y brillantes que decían "Devil May Cry" y una silueta femenina con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. El hombre camino hasta la puerta y toco. Al otro lado de la puerta se escucharon unos pasos, algunas maldiciones- "_No sabía que esas palabras se podían usar de esa manera…"_ Pensó el hombre al escuchar los insultos- y un hombre diciendo algo sobre que sus clientes deberían saber abrir la puerta. El hombre dejo una ligera sonrisa ante esto, unos segundos después su vista se encontró con otro par de ojos, azules como el cielo que estaba oculto mientras la oscuridad tomaba su lugar, los cuales estaban totalmente abiertos, en sorpresa o incredulidad, el hombre no tenía ni idea.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba parado e inmóvil un hombre alto, con cabellos blancos como la nieve que caían sobre sus ojos. Llevaba unos pantalones marrones con unos zapatos negros, una larga gabardina roja, llevaba unas fundas en su espalda- o eso es lo que el hombre dedujo- que estaban atadas alrededor de su pecho, no llevaba remera lo cual dejaba también ver un amuleto con una joya roja en el medio y una correa plateada. Llevaba una larga espada en su espalda, lo cual le hizo pensar que debió creer que llamaban por un trabajo.

El hombre de cabello blanco siguió mirando al hombre enfrente del como si fuera un fantasma y luego de unos minutos agito su cabeza recobrando la cordura y rompió el silencio. -¿Leon? ¿Eres tú?- Pregunto con una voz un poco grave y un poco insegura.

-No, soy su gemelo malvado, enviado aquí para destruirte… Cuanto tiempo Dante- Leon S. Kennedy dijo reajustando su mochila sobre su hombro con una gran sonrisa rozando sus labios.

Hace 1 año estuvo en el incidente en la Republica Oriental Eslavos, y luego de eso Ingrid Hunnigan, su informante en misiones, le aseguró que tendría unos meses de vacaciones. Le tomo un tiempo convencer a su mejor amiga desde el incidente en Raccoon City, Claire Redfield, de que estaría ocupado en las vacaciones-Leon quería a Claire muchísimo, casi como si fuera su hermana, pero algunas veces podía ser un poco fastidiosa y después de todo no tenía que pasar TODO su tiempo con ella… ¿Verdad?- y con ello a Leon le surgió la idea de viajar a Limbo City y visitar al hombre delante de él.

-¿Bueno, me dejaras pasar?- Pregunto burlonamente mientras observaba la entrecerrada mirada que el hombre, llamado Dante, le estaba enviando.

-Con ese sarcasmo tuyo no me cabe duda de que definitivamente eres tú, pasa…- Dijo, moviéndose a un lado.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Dijo Dante, notando la mochila que Leon llevaba colgada de su hombro izquierdo casi cayendo a su brazo."_Tal vez un arsenal de armas para molestarme"_. Pensó para sí mismo mientras cerraba la puerta de su tienda.

-Bueno, me han dado unas pequeñas vacaciones y para quitarme de la espalda a una amiga por unas semanas pensé en visitarte después de tanto tiempo- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Entonces ¿Me puedo quedar? Si no tienes lugar puedo buscar algún hotel- Dijo Leon analizando todo detalle de la tienda en la que estaba. Viejos hábitos mueren duramente.

-No te negaría la entrada a mi _humilde morada_ y deberías saberlo, pero espero que te guste dormir en un sofá, ya tengo el cuarte de visitas ocupado. Y si no te gusta el sofá, siempre puedes dormir conmigo- Dijo Dante guiñándole un ojo con una leve sonrisa, ya sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

Leon observo como el caza-demonios se sentaba en una silla detrás de un viejo escritorio, sus pies sobre el mueble y sobre su cara una revista. En el escritorio habían dos pistolas gemelas, una de negro ébano y la otra de blanco marfil, también había un teléfono antiguo junto con cajas de pizzas, una arriba de otra, unas cuantas revistas y lo que parecía el marco de una fotografía. A la izquierda de donde estaba parado había un tocadiscos tragamonedas en una esquina junto a una gran ventana, en la otra esquina estaba situada una escalera que llevaba al segundo piso, junto a la escalera estaba situada una mesa de billar enfrente de una puerta que posiblemente llevaba a la cocina. Y a su derecha había un hermoso sillón de cuero rojo; donde una pequeña mesa de café estaba situada enfrente del sillón, llena de revistas. En la pared que está detrás del escritorio había todo tipo de espadas. "_Demoniacas"._ Pensó Leon al ver a la vieja espada del legendario Sparda, la Force Edge. Y lo que menos le sorprendió al agente es que el lugar estaba tan, pero tan sucio que podrías perder todo un brazo tratando de levantar la suciedad del piso.

-Prefiero el sofá, gracias- Leon dijo rodando los ojos. -Así que ¿Tienes visitas? O ¿Es otra de tus conquistas?- Dijo el sentándose en el sorprendentemente cómodo sofá con una ceja levantada y dejando su mochila en el suelo.

-Es un amigo, me ayuda con los trabajo- Dijo Dante dándole poca importancia.-Su nombre es Nero, lo conocí en un trabajo hace unos 4 meses- Dante era un mitad demonio, trabajando como caza-demonios... Por más irónico que pudiera parecer, Dante cazaba los demonios que andaban rondando y que lo único que hacían era matar a toda persona que se encontraran. Dante es uno de los hijos del legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda, un demonio; y Eva, una simple humana.- Justo ahora está en una misión, llega mañana. Si quieres hacerme un favor irrítalo llamándole niño.- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada y frotándose las manos con una pequeña risa malvada y para luego volver a fijar su atención en su revista.

Leon rodo sus ojos y suspiró- El niño aquí pareces tú- Murmuro en voz baja, aun sabiendo que el caza demonios lo escucharía, y como para afirmar eso, Dante dijo:

-¡Te escuche!- Con la mirada entrecerrada, pero sin admitir que extrañaba ese tipo de _peleas_ que casi siempre tenían hace mucho tiempo. - Sera mejor que te vayas a dormir, llegaste bastante tarde- Dijo sin emoción y fue hacia la puerta principal cerrándola con llave.- Nos vemos mañana- Fue lo último que dijo, haciendo un gesto de saludo, apagando la luz y subiendo a su habitación, dejando al agente a oscuras.

Leon se recostó en el sofá mirando el techo. "_Bueno al parecer 25 años después aun me recuerda"._ Pensó cerrando los ojos y una media sonrisa malvada se formo en su rostro, cuando un último pensamiento malvado pasó por su cabeza, antes de dejar que Morfeo lo acobijara.

"_Hora de molestarlo"._

-XXX-

Dante subió las escaleras hacia un pequeño pasillo en la planta alta, tenía un total de cuatro puertas. Una de ellas era la habitación de Dante, la otra la de huéspedes, la tercera que estaba ubicada al lado de la habitación de huéspedes era el baño y la cuarta puerta estaba al fondo del pasillo donde la luz no llegaba, la puerta totalmente cerrada con llave y candado y aprueba de demonios, lo que hacía que la única forma de abrirla fuera con la llave correspondiente. Dante camino hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se quito los zapatos y tiro sus pantalones por ahí, dejo su gabardina colgada en un gancho en la puerta y se dirigió a su cama. Dejo a Ebony bajo su almohada y se recostó en la cama. Antes de dormir trato de sobrepasar el shock que tenia al ver al agente que de seguro estaría dormido en la habitación de abajo. Hacía casi 25 años que no le veía, fue cuando aún era un pequeño niño de 7 años de conocimiento en el mundo, mientras que el agente le ganaba por unos 4 años. Una tarde hermosa de verano en la cual Leon había llegado a su casa para quedarse unos días.

Se puso a recordar en esos momentos, cuando su _amable_ gemelo seguía vivo y cuando los tres habían destruido a piedrazos la casa de los vecinos.

_**Flashback**_

_Era una hermosa mañana para los cinco habitantes de la casa. Sparda estaba en el trabajo al igual que su esposa Eva y no volverían hasta la tarde mientras que los tres niños de la casa estaban durmiendo pacíficamente en sus correspondientes camas sin preocupación de lo que pasaba en el mundo. Eran alrededor de las 1:25 PM de la tarde y los chicos seguían durmiendo, cuando el sonido de un vidrio romperse se escucho en la casa, despertando a los tres chicos de un golpe._

_Los tres se miraron confundidos._

_-¿Escucharon eso?- Preguntó el rubio a los dos albinos, los cuales asintieron. Vergil bostezo. -¿No es muy temprano para que esos idiotas comiencen a molestarnos?- Pregunto el mayor de los gemelos refiriéndose a sus vecinos. - No creo, nos quedamos dormidos.- Comento el menor de los tres obviamente queriendo volver a dormir…_

_-Bueno si tuvieron la amabilidad de despertarnos deberíamos hacer lo mismo y mostrarles los hijos de quien mandan en este barrio.- Dijo el rubio con una malvada sonrisa, levantándose de la cama y cambiándose de ropa, casi listo para la masacre que causarían…_

_-Aun me sigo preguntando quien es el verdadero demonio aquí…- Contesto el amante del azul mientras los gemelos se levantaban y cambiaban también._

_Cambiados y preparados para la _guerra _los tres chicos se dirigieron al patio de sus vecinos lentamente, notando de que sus vecinos habían salido mientras se cambiaban.- Genial, hora de la venganza.- Dijo _dulcemente _Dante._

_Con ello los tres comenzaron a romper con rocas todo objeto costoso o rompible de sus vecinos. Los tres estaban siempre peleados con los dos hijos de los vecinos y siempre buscaban una excusa para pelearse más. Alguna de las dos familias siempre lograba molestar a la otra, lo bueno para los dos semi-demonios y el rubio es que Sparda no los castigaría- según él era común en el comportamiento de un demonio ser malvado- y Eva de alguna forma u otra la dejaría pasar._

_Así continuaron rompiendo todo lo que podían y pintando todas las paredes de la casa de un rosa muy chillón hasta que el auto de los vecinos se acerco.- Retirada.- Grito el amante del azul con los otros dos siguiéndole rápidamente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Leon se detuvo con una idea en la cabeza y agarro una resortera.- Rápido denme la piedra más grande que tenemos.- Los gemelos no entendieron lo que quería hacer y con miradas confusas le dieron la roca y le ayudaron a arrojarla en dirección a una de las ventanas rotas de la casa. En la ventana estaba el hijo menor de los vecinos quien miro a través de la ventana al oír su nombre y en seguida fue golpeado de lleno en la cara por una piedra.- No te metas con los Sparda.- Los tres gritaron bien fuerte para ser escuchados por sus vecinos y felizmente entraron en la casa._

_Más tarde Sparda y Eva habían llegado a su casa y al ver la destrucción de la casa de sus vecinos supieron quién había sido. Así que rápidamente entraron en la casa, cerrando la puerta.- Leon, Vergil, Dante… Venid aquí ahora.- Les grito la única mujer de la casa y esperó a que los tres bajaran las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. Los tres _angelitos se sentaron en el sofá esperando a ser regañados y posiblemente castigados.- _Así que destruyeron la casa de los vecinos, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Eva con sus manos en su cintura pero con un tono bondadoso y amoroso. Los tres tenían las cabezas gachas y el amante del azul rompió el silencio.- Lo hicimos… Pero Leon le pego en la cabeza con una piedra al hijo de los vecinos.- Dijo rápidamente apuntando al rubio sentado a su derecha.- ¡OYE! Eso es traición.- Vergil le sacó la lengua mientras Dante reía.- Ejem.- Eva intervino e hizo que los tres volvieran a mirar al suelo._

_Eva y Sparda intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa.- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo, cielo?- Pregunto Eva dulcemente a su esposo.- Claro…- Le respondió el demonio y Sparda miró a los tres chicos con una sorprendentemente_ gentil_ sonrisa rozando sus labios. Y las cinco palabras que dijo sorprendieron a los tres chicos:_

_- Estoy orgulloso de los tres. _

_No hace falta en decir, que luego de eso las cinco personas que vivían en la casa estuvieron festejando toda la tarde._

_**End Flashback**_

Dante dejo salir una risa al recordar eso, esos buenos momentos que pasaron hace tanto tiempo y que de seguro murieron y fueron definitivamente enterrados el día en el cual a su madre le quitaron el corazón cruelmente un par de demonios.

El semi-demonio agitó ligeramente la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro y volvió a enfocar su mente en el agente. Cabe decir que con esas pistolas que le ha visto cargar ya no podía ser más el niño que conoció alguna vez."_Tal vez un espía o un agente." _El solo pensamiento le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa. Pero se paró a pensar que si él y Lady se conocían tal vez acabaría con dos balas en la frente y no una por día.

El semi-demonio no estaba por admitirlo en voz alta pero le reconfortaba que Leon estuviera vivo después de tanto tiempo y le agradaba volver a verlo. "_Lastima que las cosas no pueden ser como hace 25 años"_. Pensó tristemente, pero luego de un rato volvió a su carácter de siempre y con una diminuta sonrisa y su mano debajo de la almohada, muy cerca de Ebony, el hijo menor de Sparda dejo que el sueño que estuvo acumulando durante todo el día le ganara y quedara profundamente dormido. Con algún que otro ronquido saliendo de sus rosados labios.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Demons**

A la mañana siguiente, alrededor de las 7 A.M. las puertas de la tienda se abrieron para dar paso a un joven con una edad entre 20 o 22. Estaba vestido con un abrigo azul-purpura y rojo con una insignia cosida en ambos hombros, debajo del abrigo llevaba un chaleco rojo con capucha, lleva unos pantalones de color azul oscuro, un cinturón con la insignia de una rosa y unas botas marrones. Al llegar dejo la espada que llevaba en su espalda- que parecía haberse construido con un cambio de velocidad como el de una motocicleta y que cuando se tira del manubrio aumenta en gran medida el poder de sus golpes- cerca de la espada de Dante y sobre el escritorio dejo un revolver único con dos cañones que permite disparar dos balas de magnum con cada tirón del gatillo. Luego de dejar sus armas se dio vuelta para ver una silueta humana recostada en el sofá, durmiendo pacíficamente sin preocupación del mundo. El joven entrecerró la mirada… "_No he estado fuera dos días y ya Dante se metió en algún problema… ¿En serio?" _Caminando hacia la figura comenzó a preguntarse como Dante no se había dado cuenta de esto, aunque conociendo cuan distraído el semi-demonio podía ser, no le sorprendía. Al llegar al sofá el joven se arrodillo y sacudió gentilmente la figura hasta que comenzó a despertar.

Leon abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un par de ojos azules y cabellera blanca iguales a los de: -¿Dante?- Pero cuando inspecciono mejor la figura delante de él se dio cuenta de que no era Dante. -¿Quién eres?- Pregunto parándose sin dejar su guardia baja, después de todo: todos son tus enemigos hasta que se pruebe lo contrario.

El joven entrecerró sus ojos de nuevo, se levantó y contestó.- Nero, ¿Y tú?- Con un tono nada amigable y que obviamente quería respuestas.

-Así que tu eres quien ayuda a Dante ¿Verdad?- Leon dijo con una diminuta sonrisa al tono de Nero, el cual asintió, y extendiéndole una mano al joven.- Digamos que soy un amigo de Dante- Declaró con simpleza, como si fuera algo obvio.

Nero se quedo viendo, tal vez esperando un ataque, pero decidió que le preguntaría a Dante luego y tomo la mano. Leon notó que su mano derecha era algo a lo que se podría llamar demoniaco. "_Parece poseída... Tal vez sea un demonio, o a lo mejor mitad demonio igual que Dante"._ Cuando separaron sus manos dedicaron sus miradas a las escaleras para ver a un recién despierto Dante bajar de ellas. Dante, en nada más que bóxers y el pelo hecho un desastre, levanto su mano en saludo y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ya se conocieron ¿Eh?- Grito el caza-demonios desde la cocina.

Nero se dirigió a su escritorio y dejo el dinero del trabajo que había hecho sobre él.- Podría decirse- Fue lo único que el joven dijo, sentándose en el sofá, colocándose unos auriculares en los oídos, sus codos en sus rodillas y su barbilla en sus manos. - Algo así- Dijo Leon con una ceja levantada hacia Nero y se dirigió a la cocina también.

No le sorprendió ver que la cocina estaba exactamente en las mismas condiciones que el resto de la tienda, pero con mucha más cantidad de cajas de pizza tiradas en el suelo y algunas latas de cerveza.

- ¿Es que alguna vez limpiaste este lugar?- Pregunto pasando su dedo por la mesa dejándolo totalmente negro.

-No en esta vida-

Fue la única respuesta que recibió. Leon suspiro dirigiéndose a donde estaba el semi-demonio y agarró la rebanada de pizza que Dante estaba por devorar, comiéndosela el.- ¡Hey!- Leon solo se encogió de hombros y lanzo una carcajada.- Yo también tengo hambre, ¿Sabes?- Y con eso volvió a la oficina recostándose en el sofá observando que Nero estaba dormido, probablemente agotado por la misión en la que estaba.

Un momento después Dante salió de la cocina con una rebanada de pizza en una mano y una cerveza en la otra, se dirigió a su escritorio y de una patada levanto del suelo su silla- la cual no recordaba estuviera en el suelo- y se sentó en ella con sus pies sobre el escritorio como siempre. Leon levanto una ceja a esto pero no dijo nada, ya sabía que a veces Dante podía ser un tanto holgazán.

Unas horas habían pasado en las cuales los dos en la sala estaban entre la línea de la conciencia e inconsciencia, casi dormidos por el total silencio que había tomado lugar en la tienda hasta que fue roto por el sonido del teléfono sonando.

Dante golpeo con el pie el escritorio mandando el teléfono a volar y caer en la mano del semi-demonio. -Devil May Cry- Leon solo dejo salir una risa ante eso, imaginando a Dante hacer eso todos los días.

-Contraseña.- Dante dijo.- Vale, estaré allí antes de que se dé cuenta.- Y con eso colgó.

-¿Tienes un trabajo?- Preguntó el agente parándose.

-Sip- Contesto simplemente enfundando sus pistolas.

- ¿Puedo ir?- Preguntó nuevamente ya listo y junto a la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa. Dante levanto una ceja y agito su cabeza, agarro a su siempre fiable espada Rebellion, dejándola en su espalda y agarrando unas llaves que estaban en su escritorio.

-Pues si te quedas unos días aquí, me podrías ayudar con los trabajos- Afirmo Dante saliendo de la tienda con Leon detrás de él.

-XXX-

Afuera se dirigieron al callejón junto a la tienda, donde estaba estacionada una motocicleta, de color rojo. "_Que sorpresa". _Leon pensó sarcásticamente. Dante se subió a la motocicleta. -¿Tu amigo es siempre así de callado?- Pregunto Leon cuando estuvo seguro que no había forma de que lo escucharan.

-A veces es así pero si lo haces enojar prepárate para tener un ojo morado-Dijo Dante como si hablando del clima, encendiendo su motocicleta, Leon subió detrás de Dante poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del semi-demonio y Dante acelero por las calles.

-Cuando lo conoces mejor, no es tan malo.- Volvió a decir y Leon se concentro en los alrededores, la ciudad sigue siendo la misma en todo lugar, calles sucias casi desiertas, edificios abandonados, vidrios rotos en las veredas, etc., la única diferencia es que en esta parte los edificios son tan viejos que Leon se pregunto si podrían derrumbarse con mínimo ser tocados por el viento.

Luego de unos minutos de conducir a una exageradamente rápida velocidad lograron llegar a su destino, el cual Leon noto que era un puerto con una, por no tener una mejor palabra, linda vista de los atardeceres y amaneceres. Los dos se bajaron de la motocicleta y se adentraron en el puerto, las maderas del suelo apenas aguantaban su peso, había muchos barcos mugrientos y destruidos que era un misterio que no estuvieran bajo el mar. Se adentraron mucho más en el puerto hasta que llegaron a un amplio espacio junto al mar. Continuaron por unos minutos hasta que Dante levanto un brazo, indicándole a Leon que parara, cuando el agente levanto la vista vio a un considerable número de lo que parecían perros de color ceniza, el final de sus colas al igual que sus cabezas y estomago estaban envueltas en llamas, a penas los _perros_ los vieron sus cabezas se envolvieron en muchas más llamas y las dispararon hacia ellos. Dante esquivo a la izquierda y Leon a la derecha, casi cayendo al agua. Dante agarro su espada y se lanzo a ellos y Leon desenfundando su Wing Shooter, comenzó a dispararles para distraerlos un poco mientras que Dante se les acercaba.

Mientras estaban luchando Leon dedicaba algunas mirada al estilo de combate de Dante y estaba un poco asombrado de que controlara tan bien su espada. "_Muy diferente a la primera vez que agarro esa espada"_. Pensó recordando que los dos habían bajado al sótano de la casa una vez y encontraron a Rebellion.

_**Flashback**_

_Era una pacifica noche cerca de las 00:00 AM y Eva estaba durmiendo junto a su esposo sin saber que sus hijos y sobrino seguían despiertos mientras Vergil estaba leyendo un libro de ciencia ficción en la cocina completamente concentrado. Esto dejo a Leon y Dante sin nada que hacer y mucha energía. Leon estaba jugando con un yo-yo, haciendo todo tipo de trucos mientras Dante lo miraba atentamente, por falta de algo mejor que hacer._

_-Me aburro-_

_-¿Puedes dejar de decir eso cada dos segundos?-_

_-Pero estoy aburrido-_

_Leon suspiró y siguió con su concentración en el juguete que tenía en la mano. Ya habían pasado seis días desde que vino a la casa de los hijos de Sparda y ciertamente con Dante cada día era único._

_Únicamente lleno de problemas. De alguna forma u otra el menor de la casa siempre lograba estar castigado al final del día o haber sido regañado. Y de alguna u otra forma Leon siempre manejaba para quedar en el medio de las discusiones entre los hijos de Sparda._

_-Porfaaaaa… Vamos a hacer algo… Me aburro.- Continuo diciendo Dante, llegando a los nervios del rubio, quien con otro suspiro comenzó a pensar en algo que hacer solo para sacarse al semi-demonio de encima._

_-¿Y si exploramos la casa?- Pregunto el mayor de los dos finalmente viniendo con una idea._

_-¡Vale! Pero no le digas a Verge, nos acusara.- Con eso dicho el menor bajo de su cama y salió de la habitación de los dos gemelos mientras que Leon dejaba el yo-yo a un lado y seguía al amante del rojo, bajando las escaleras. Caminaron durante unos minutos a través de los oscuros pasillos de la casa, cuando los dos pararon en seco enfrente de una puerta un tanto extraña y sin color.- ¿Qué crees que hay del otro lado?- Pregunto el menor obviamente curioso y queriendo abrir la puerta de una vez.- No lo sé pero tal vez deberíamos dejar la puerta en paz.- Contesto el rubio un tanto indeciso._

_-No se tu pero yo voy a entrar.- Con eso Dante se acerco a la puerta y la abrió mostrando unas escaleras que llevaban a un sótano oscuro.- No sabía que teníamos sótano.- Comento el menor con una mirada confusa.- Dante, no iras a bajar ¿Verdad?- El menor hijo de Sparda solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Leon suspiro… "La curiosidad mato al gato… Solo es cuestión de tiempo…"_ _Pensó el rubio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos._

_Al llegar abajo encontraron una habitación vacía y deprimente junto con otra puerta, pero esta tenía una esencia diferente que hasta el mayor de los dos quería saber que había detrás.- No la vamos a abrir.- Comentó Leon después de tratar abrirla, pero sin resultado pues necesitaban una llave._

_-Claro que si.- Y como por arte de mágica el menor saco una llave de su bolsillo.- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- León le levanto una ceja con una mirada curiosa mientras que Dante se limito a sonreírle.- Es un secreto mío...- Rio un poco, el sonido sonando un tanto malvado y se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola…_

_Entraron en la otra habitación y lo primero que vieron es que lo único que estaba en la habitación eran tres espadas en la pared con sus nombres debajo de ellas… La de la izquierda era una elegante catana enfundada y su nombre era Yamato. A esto Leon levanto una ceja pero miro la siguiente espada. La del medio parecía la más normal de todas y su nombre era Force Edge. Leon vagamente recordaba haber leído ese nombre pero lo dejo de lado y observo la ultima espada. La de la derecha era una espada un tanto filosa y parecía tener una calavera en la empuñadura, su nombre era Rebellion…_

_- ¿Rebellion? ¿Quién demonios le pone a una espada Rebellion?- Pregunto el rubio curiosidad llenando su cuerpo mientras que la respuesta que consiguió fue que Dante se encogiera de hombros una vez mas y corriera hacia la espada.- A mí me gusta.- Dijo agarrando a Rebellion dificultosamente y luego de un par de intentos la sostuvo sobre su cabeza gritando felizmente.- Seré el rey del mundo.- Y riendo como loco…_

_Leon se rio un poco a lo infantil que Dante era a comparación de él o su hermano. Luego de dejar a Dante jugar un rato puso su rol de cuidar de los dos semi-demonios cuando sus padres no estaban cerca.- Ya deja eso, Dante, antes de que partas a la mitad lo que te queda de cerebro.- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Dante le saco la lengua.- Para tu información tengo un perfectamente completo cerebro.- Le dijo con una voz de quien lo sabe todo._

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Una voz pregunto y los dos se sobresaltaron al haber sido atrapados jugando con las espadas. Los dos se voltearon lentamente y Dante puso la espada frente a él, apuntando de donde provenía la voz._

_-¡Vergil! No me asustes así… ¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Dante haciendo énfasis con Rebellion.- Los escuche salir de la habitación y vine a ver qué tramaban.- Dijo con un tono un tanto frio mientras que Leon negaba con la cabeza y le quitaba la espada a Dante antes de que hiriera a alguien.- ¡Hey!- El amante del rojo grito tratando de agarrar la espada de nuevo. Leon lo ignoro y colgó la espada de nuevo.- Deberíamos irnos antes de que nos vean aquí.- Comento el rubio y Vergil asintió. Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las escaleras con un desanimado Dante._

_A mitad de las escaleras Vergil miro sobre su hombro y les dijo algo más.- Por cierto… Esa catana… Me la quedo yo, ¿Vale?- No espero una respuesta y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la cocina para continuar con su libro mientras que los otros dos intercambiaron una confusa mirada y un- ¿Okay?- Los dos agitaron sus cabezas y cerraron la puerta del sótano detrás de ellos._

_Podrían volver otro día, después de todo._

_**End Flashback**_

Leon sonrió un poco y estaba tan concentrado en ese recuerdo que apenas esquivo un ataque que uno de los _perros_ había apuntado hacia él.

Así continuaron peleando hasta que el ultimo de lo que Dante menciono se llamaban Basilisco estuviera muerto. Los dos terminaron cubiertos en suciedad, sudor y de una sustancia como sangre pero de color negro que salió de los demonios.- Si que tienes buena puntería- Dante le comento al agente un tanto sorprendido… "_Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo."_ Pensó el albino.

-¿Dudabas?- "_Si_." Leon devolvió el comentario con una media sonrisa. -¿Vamos? Sería mejor que quedarnos en un puerto que podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento y enterrarnos en el mar.- Dijo notando que las maderas crujían mucho más que antes. Se dirigieron devuelta a la motocicleta y a mitad del camino vieron a una pareja caminar mano en mano hacia ellos. Al acercarse la pareja soltaron sus manos y la señora concentro su atención en el amante de rojo.

-¡Muchas gracias por la ayuda!- Dijo la señora a Dante con una amable sonrisa, mientras el señor sacaba un rollo de billetes entregándoselo a Leon, quien asintió su cabeza tomando el dinero. La señora, habiendo terminado de hablar con Dante, giro su cabeza hacia el agente con una dulce sonrisa.-Muchas, muchas gracias, es bueno ver que Dante tiene otro amigo que le ayude en este trabajo- Dijo la señora y tomo la mano de su esposo, los dos le dieron la espalda a Leon y Dante y se fueron caminando.

Leon dirigió una mirada curiosa y una ceja levantada hacia Dante, quien solo lanzo una carcajada.-Esos dos, son unos de mis clientes más concurrentes, siempre pagan bien.- Le explico el caza demonios apuntando a la pareja que ya había desaparecido de vista. Dante extendió su mano, silenciosamente pidiendo por la paga.- ¿Siempre son así?- Le pregunto Leon, curioso, entregándole el dinero.- ¿Tratar a todo el mundo como sus nietos? Sip, acostúmbrate.- Dijo simplemente. No espero respuesta del agente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la motocicleta dejando a Leon atrás.

Leon suspiro negando con la cabeza… "_Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar a esto por unos meses…" _Pensó el agente y rápidamente se fue tras el semi-demonio.

-XXX-

Luego de un casi suicida viaje en la motocicleta de Dante, quien conducía a toda velocidad por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, al fin llegaron a la _seguridad_ de la tienda Devil May Cry.

-¿Es que siempre conduces así?-

Pregunto el agente bajando de la motocicleta y comenzando a ir en dirección a la puerta. Dante estaba en menos de un segundo delante de él, caminando en reversa, con una sonrisa en su cara.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Asustado?- Pregunto inocentemente el semi-demonio a lo que Leon le levanto una ceja.- No.- Respondió simplemente caminando más rápido y abriendo la puerta de la tienda. Dante entro detrás del agente y se dirigió a su escritorio.

Leon cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se dirigió al escritorio también, donde Dante estaba leyendo una nota de Nero avisando de que estaba en otra misión… "_Que raro… Usualmente no tengo tantos trabajos seguidos"_ Pensó el amante del rojo, pero no estaba por quejarse de lo único más divertido que ver a un par de chicas pelear por él.

-Que bueno que Trish y Lady no están en la ciudad, de otro modo no tendría ningún trabajo.-

-¿Trish y Lady?- Pregunto el agente curioso de quienes podían ser las dos chicas de las que Dante estaba hablando.- ¿Sabes quién es Mundus?- Le pregunto el amante del rojo mientras que Leon se ponía a pensar de donde posiblemente pudo haber escuchado ese nombre. Luego de un momento le entro en la cabeza que había leído en uno de los viejos libros de Sparda algo acerca del rey del mundo demoniaco así que asintió.- Bueno, Mundus creó a Trish, quien es un demonio, y luego de casi matarme ella me salvo de un ataque letal de Mundus y nos llevamos mejor.- Contesto Dante del otro lado del escritorio y miro al marco de fotografía que estaba sobre el.- También ayuda el hecho de que es un clon idéntico de mi madre.- Añadió Dante aun mirando la fotografía, la cual, Leon dedujo, era de Eva. Dándose cuenta de que el recordar los momentos en los que Eva seguía viva era un mal sujeto de conversación para el semi-demonio, Leon cambio de tema.

- ¿Qué hay de Lady?- El agente pregunto, recordando el nombre de la otra chica que Dante menciono. El hijo menor de Sparda miro hacia arriba con la mirada ligeramente entrecerrada.

-Lady es una caza demonios que conocí en una de mis primeras misiones hace ya unos años atrás. A veces llega a ofrecerme trabajos que ella no puede completar o exigirme dinero, el cual supuestamente le debo.- Contesto ligeramente molesto y Leon levanto una ceja dirigiéndose a las escaleras.- Siempre que esas dos pasan por aquí termino sin trabajos y con menos dinero.- Termino la oración el semi-demonio mientras Leon estaba a mitad de camino en las escaleras.

-¿Les debes dinero? Vaya, que sorpresa.- Dijo sarcásticamente con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a darse un baño y quitarse de encima la suciedad y la sangre de esos demonios. "_Estas van a ser unas largas vacaciones."_

_-_¡No les debo dinero por lo que piensas, idiota!- Dante grito desde el piso de abajo, totalmente ofendido por el comentario del agente. "_Y tal vez en el buen sentido"_ Pensó el agente sin dejar de sonreír y entro en el baño, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Dante tomo mucho aire y lo dejo salir en un largo suspiro. "_Buen jugado… Leon-1, Dante-0… Por ahora"_ Pensó el caza demonios, sentándose en su postura habitual en su silla. Pies cómodamente en el escritorio con una revista cubriendo su cara mientras el semi-demonio esperaba a que algo malo pasara.

Siempre lo hacía, en su _normal _vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Lady.**

Días después de la llegada Leon, Dante despertó con un dolor de cabeza más doloroso que su espada clavada en su pecho- lo cual le había pasado numerosas veces. "_Ultima vez que bebo de mas". _Pensó para sí mismo, pero al fin de un tiempo se dio cuenta de que de todos modos seguiría haciendo lo mismo. Dante se levanto de la cama y se fue al baño, de camino chocándose con la puerta. "_Tengo sentidos demoniacos y no puedo esquivar una puerta, genial Dante"._ Se felicito a sí mismo. Entro en el baño y se preparo para hacer su pequeña rutina: darse un baño, cepillarse los dientes, tomar unas aspirinas para el terrible dolor de cabeza, peinarse y quedarse durante media hora admirándose en el espejo.

Luego de verse durante media hora, sale del baño con una toalla atada en su cintura y su cabello apenas mojado pero despeinado- después de todo paso más tiempo mirándose en el espejo que en peinarse como corresponde-, se dirige a su armario y se coloca unos bóxers negros, unos pantalones negros, medias y zapatillas, para luego dirigirse a las escaleras. Lo primero que vio es que Leon estaba totalmente dormido en el sofá con un libro abierto apoyado en su pecho."_Bueno al menos hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo"._ Entonces fue cuando su siempre hambriento estomago decidió exigir su comida matutina y Dante se dirigió hacia la cocina, deteniéndose un poco en un conveniente espejo en la pared.

"_Me veo bien, no hay misterio en por qué esas chicas peleaban por mi anoche"._ Pensó Dante, recordando su _triunfo_ de anoche, cuando decidió dejar dormir a sus otros dos compañeros e ir al bar, haciendo ridículas poses frente al espejo pero fue interrumpido otra vez por su estomago.

Luego de desayunar una pizza congelada que quedaba en la heladera junto con una cerveza, Dante se fue a su oficina y se acomodo en su posición habitual, pies sobre el escritorio y una revista, y se pregunto cuánto faltaría para que algún demonio saliera de su escondite y le diera algunas ganancias.

Unas horas después Leon se despertó, abriendo los ojos y sentándose, utilizo un marca libros para marcar la página en la que estaba, dejo el libro sobre la mesita de café y se levanto.

-Buen día- Leon escucho decir a Dante, su voz algo ronca y desinteresada. Leon solo le asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió arriba hacia el baño, casi chocándose con la puerta el también, unos minutos después salió del baño, y esta vez sí se choco, pero no con la puerta si no con cierto caza-demonios amante del azul y rojo cayendo al suelo.

Leon miro hacia arriba desde el suelo, con una mano en la cabeza.- Deberías ver por dónde vas- Dijo irónicamente Nero, a lo cual Leon rodo los ojos. "_Si, claro, lo que tu digas…"_ Pensó el agente, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Nero le ofreció su mano izquierda al agente, quien vacilantemente la tomo y con poco esfuerzo se levantó.

Leon observo al más joven caza demonios por un momento y al darse cuenta de que lo conocía por un par de días, pero no sabía absolutamente nada de él, decidió preguntar.- ¿De dónde eres?- Fue la primera pregunta que se le pasó por la cabeza y la escogió. "_Que pregunta más interesante." _Pensó para sí mismo el agente.

Nero lo observo por unos minutos, pensando si debía decirle."_No es lo más importante del mundo, supongo que puedo decirle"_. Pensó Nero con la cara más seria que pudo poner- aun no confiada del todo en el agente ni entendía su relación con el hijo menor de Sparda, tampoco había preguntado, pero eso era porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad- , luego de otros minutos más de pensarlo, Nero suspiro y le contesto al rubio.

- Vengo de una pequeña ciudad, en una isla, llamada Fortuna, lugar donde la Orden se había formado.- Leon se quedo pensando y luego de un rato le levanto una ceja.- ¿La Orden? Nunca oí ese nombre.- Nero suspiro otra vez mas, no queriendo hablar de eso.- Resumido, adoraban a Sparda como si fuera el mismísimo Dios.- Leon levanto una ceja y empezó a imaginarse la situación en su cabeza cuando una pequeña idea que le entro hizo que bajara su cabeza y empezara a reírse, tanto que creyó que se haría encima, como si alguien le hubiese dicho con seguridad de que la Tierra no era redonda.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- Nero le pregunto, tratando de entender que fue lo que dijo para hacer que el agente se estuviese muriendo de la risa, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la mirada entrecerrada.

-Nada, nada…- Risa.- Es solo que…- Mas risa.- Sparda es un poco parecido a Dante. Entonces me imagine a un montón de estúpidos adorando a Dante como si fuera un Dios.- Dijo el agente con una sonrisa gigante ya calmándose un poco. Nero se imagino también la situación y dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa negando con la cabeza ante la ridiculez de la situación. No entendía cómo es que el agente podría saber como el legendario Caballero Oscuro lucia, pero decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, el momento para las preguntas vendría eventualmente.

Con humorísticas sonrisas comenzaron a bajar en silencio las escaleras. Cuando llegaron abajo observaron a Dante completamente dormido, pies estirados en la mesa, la revista abierta apoyada en su regazo, boca exageradamente abierta, un poco de baba cayendo en su mejilla y roncando ligeramente.

-Todo un Dios.- Nero se mordió el labio y se tapo la boca con la mano, tratando de aguantar la risa ante ese comentario del agente. Leon se dirigió a la cocina- la cual estaba un poco más limpia ahora, al igual que el resto de la tienda- se dirigió a uno de los gabinetes y tomo el primer vaso que encontró y llenándolo de agua helada, literalmente estaba completamente helada, que haría que el agua en la Antártida hervir en celos. Leon se dirigió al escritorio de Dante y se paro junto a la silla del semi-demonio. Nero levanto una ceja, sin entender que es lo que el agente estaba haciendo.- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- Leon solo le dio una media sonrisa malvada y de un movimiento de su muñeca le tiro todo el agua encima a Dante, quien grito del susto mientras caía para atrás en la silla, cabeza contra el suelo. Los otros dos en la sala se estaban matando de la risa al ver esto. Dante se sentó rápidamente en el suelo y los miro sumamente enojado.- ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¿Y por qué usaste agua helada?- Dante le pregunto enojado mientras los dos seguían riendo. Leon se calmo un poco quitándose una lagrima del ojo y con una sonrisa le respondía simplemente mientras el otro medio demonio seguía riéndose.- Solo te despertaba, Dante.-

Dante siguió mirando a Leon como si estuviera a punto de matarlo, pero por suerte para Leon ese fue el momento en el que el teléfono decidió sonar. Dante rápidamente se levanto del suelo y contesto el teléfono.- Devil May Cry.- Dijo mientras de una patada levantaba su silla y se sentó otra vez en ella, en su cabeza corriendo miles de posibles planes para vengarse de los dos, a Leon por _despertarlo_ y a Nero por estar ahí parado riéndose.- Vale, en camino.- Contesto el amante del rojo con un suspiro después de haber confirmado que el cliente tenia la contraseña y colgando el teléfono. Miro a Leon con una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo tranquilamente.- Es tu turno.- El agente rodo sus azules-verdosos ojos tomando las llaves de la motocicleta de Dante- la cual él había conducido un par de veces y milagrosamente seguía sin haberla chocado contra nada- dejo el vaso en el escritorio y se fue por la puerta.

-¿Podrías dejar de reírte?- Pregunto Dante al más joven caza demonios, quien seguía riendo por lo que paso.

-No lo creo, viejo.- Dijo Nero con una gran sonrisa mientras que el hijo menor de Sparda suspiraba.

-Un día enserio me vengare, y lo lamentaras.-

-XXX-

Leon se dirigió en moto a una parte de la ciudad que estaba casi abandonada. "_¿Por qué todos los trabajos que tomo son en las partes más desiertas de la ciudad?" _Se preguntaba el agente mientras seguía observando la ciudad. Luego de unos momentos estaciono la motocicleta y siguió a pie. Todavía no había encontrado a nadie en el lugar, eso saco un pequeño suspiro del agente.

Un destello rojo paso a gran velocidad delante de él y León rápidamente saco su Wing Shooter. Siguió caminando buscando los demonios de la zona. Un par de minutos después Leon levanto la cabeza para ver a un montón de demonios amontonados completamente rojos. Su cuerpo era como el de una lagartija, sin brazos o piernas, con alas como la de un murciélago y tenían pequeños orbes amarillos en sus espaldas y alas. Leon recordó lo que Dante le grito antes de que saliera.

Primero debía dispararles unas cuantas veces y luego matarlos, así que con eso en mente Leon apunto al primero que vio y comenzó a dispararle, esquivando algunos ataques de las lagartijas que venían en su dirección, hasta que el demonio que tenía en la mira se hizo de piedra y se cayó al suelo. Leon corrió hasta la piedra y con unos ataques físicos la destruyo. Leon sonrió y apunto al siguiente, repitiendo el mismo proceso una y otra y otra vez.

Después de una media hora de matar demonios, Leon suspiro y cargo su arma comenzando a caminar en la dirección en la que dejo la motocicleta cuando la misma pareja de su primer trabajo en Limbo se detuvo delante de él. La señora lo miro y dulcemente con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo.- Muchísimas gracias, si que sabes pelear, jovencito.- El señor comenzó a buscar su billetera para pagarle al agente mientras que este negaba con la cabeza a lo que la señora le dijo.- No es nada, en serio.- Ofreciéndole a la señora una pequeña sonrisa. El señor rio un poco y con una voz grave- la cual Leon no había escuchado hasta ahora- hablo.- Te hemos visto aceptar muchos trabajos y matar a unos cuantos demonios estos días… ¿Es que trabajaras de ahora en mas con el joven Dante?- Pregunto con amabilidad contando el dinero mientras que Leon le levanto una ceja asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Algo así.-

-Pues mándale nuestros saludos… ¿Vale?-

Le dijo la señora y luego de que su esposo terminara de contar el dinero y se lo diese a Leon, le tomo la mano y los dos se alejaron del agente, el cual guardo el dinero en su bolsillo y continúo en dirección a la motocicleta. "_Con tantas llamadas que se reciben de su parte, es un misterio como es que siguen vivos." _Pondero el agente mientras llegaba a la motocicleta de Dante- a la cual le empezó a tomar un poco de cariño- y se subió en ella.

-XXX-

Unas horas después de que Leon volviera, Nero estaba recostado en una esquina del sofá, escuchando música con sus auriculares y sus ojos cerrados, casi durmiéndose. Dante estaba, como siempre, en su silla leyendo una revista de chicas ligeras en ropa mientras que Leon estaba recostado en la otra punta del sofá leyendo un libro sobre los demonios que usualmente se encuentran en Limbo- no entendía quien posiblemente podría perder su tiempo escribiendo el libro, pero no iba a quejarse y dejar de lado la única oportunidad de aprender más sobre los enemigos que posiblemente encontraría- con sus pies apoyados encima de la mesita de café. Al ver eso Nero noto que los dos tenían un poco más en común de los que parecía, lo que le confundió todavía más acerca de la relación que tenían.

Siguieron en paz hasta que desde afuera de la oficina se escucho una moto estacionar unos pasos y una voz.

-¡DANTE!- Se escucho a la obviamente femenina voz gritar mientras pateaba las puertas de la oficina abiertas. Tal grito hizo que Nero abriera sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios; que Dante callera de su silla por haber estado tan concentrado en su revista y no haber notado la presencia de alguien venir; y que Leon bajara apenas el libro que estaba leyendo, dejando ver sus ojos y la ceja que había levantado. Una chica entro en el Devil May Cry, y parecía muy enfadada. Leon tomo nota de su apariencia.

La chica parecía un poco más joven que Leon o Dante pero obviamente mayor que Nero. Traía puestas unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, un short blanco junto con una camisa del mismo color que aparte dejaba ver que al parecer no sabía que significaba la palabra sostén. Traía un cinturón marrón evitando que sus shorts se cayeran, estaba armada hasta los codos- el arma más resaltante que tenia era un gran lanzacohetes que en la punta tenía una cuchilla- su cabellos era de un tono verdoso y traía en el unas gafas de sol. Sus ojos eran de dos colores, el ojo de la izquierda era de color naranjo mientras que el de la derecha era celeste. Llevaba un collar con una pequeña joya roja alrededor de su cuello y tenía una pequeña cicatriz cruzando en forma horizontal su nariz.

Dante al escuchar la _melodiosa_ voz de la mujer se levanto un poco del suelo, solo dejando ver parte de su cabeza del otro lado del escritorio y suspiro al ver que era la mujer que estaba pensando que era.- Lady, ¿Qué es lo que te trae en este, hasta hace cinco minutos, maravillosos día?- Pregunto inocentemente, ya sabiendo la respuesta, y parándose derecho. La mujer, llamada Lady, rodo sus coloridos ojos y camino hasta el escritorio, acomodando su lanzacohetes en el camino. "_Así que esta es la tal Lady que Dante comento, me pregunto que pasara…" _ Pensó Leon para sí mismo aun tapándose detrás del libro pero prestando atención a la conversación entres los dos caza demonios, dándose cuenta de que Lady no pareció notar su presencia.

-¿Por qué crees que vengo aquí, idiota?- Pregunto tranquilamente con una gran cantidad de enojo en su voz y sin esperar respuesta contesto.- Vengo por el dinero que me debes.- Dijo colocando sus manos en el escritorio de Dante y mirándolo, como si deseando que con ese solo gesto el caza demonios de repente y por arte de magia desapareciera de la faz de la Tierra. Dante rodo sus hombros y se coloco de nuevo en su silla, juntando su revista y poniéndose a leerla de nuevo.- Lo siento Lady, tendrás que venir otro día porque hoy estoy vacio.- Le dijo Dante tratando de ignorarla mientras que ella suspiraba y comenzaba a mandarle millones y millones de, por falta de una mejor palabra, _coloridas_ palabras. Lady decía sus maldiciones tan rápido que Leon solo fue capaz de entender unas pocas palabras y algo sobre una motocicleta rota. Lady volvió a suspirar, saco su arma y le apunto en la cabeza al semi-demonio, que al parecer llego a sus nervios.

-Dante te lo diré una sola vez. Mas te vale darme el dinero que me debes o voy a dejar de ser amable.- Le dijo con una voz muy, muy pero muy enojada, que hasta podría decirse que le salía vapor por las orejas.

-¿Estabas siendo amable? ¿En serio? Perdona… El cohete en mi cara me debió haber confundido.- Le respondió Dante como si estuviera hablando del clima y aun tratando de ignorar a la chica. Leon suspiro y bajo su libro en su regazo, aun manteniendo su vista en él, y se metió en la conversación de los caza demonios antes de que la chica tirara del gatillo.

-Si no te has dado cuentas, gastaras balas tratando de hacer algo que, sinceramente, hace mucho tiempo quisiera que pasara. Pero lamentablemente no tendrás ningún resultado.- Le aviso Leon en tono aburrido aun mirando su libro.

-¡OYE!- Dante le grito parándose al lado de su escritorio rápidamente mientras que Lady solo pestañaba y lo miraba como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-¿Por qué no pruebas golpearle donde el sol no llega a brillar?- Pregunto Leon tratando de ocultar una sonría mientras que cambiaba de pagina tranquilamente.

Lady siguió observándole como si estuviera loco pero antes de preguntar cualquier cosa siguió el concejo del agente y pateo a Dante- el cual estaba a punto de protestarle algo a Leon- en la entrepierna con toda la fuerza que pudo. Dante grito cubriéndose con sus manos y cayendo al suelo en posición fetal mientras que Nero se mataba de la risa con sus brazos en sus estomago y Leon tenía una media sonrisa en su cara.

Lady miro a Leon, con la sonrisa más grande que tenia.- Gracias por tu concejo, lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en mas.- Lady le comento calmándose un poco de su inicial ira.- Por cierto, nunca te he visto por aquí, ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto la caza demonios curiosa.

-Leon.- Fue lo único que el rubio le dijo antes de por fin volver a fijar su atención en su libro. Lady lo miro con una ceja levantada y luego observo a Dante, el cual estaba tratando de levantarse del suelo sin parecer un idiota- fallando miserablemente- mientras esperaba que el caza demonios le explicara quien era el rubio, que Lady noto estaba muy guapo, que apareció de la noche a la mañana en la tienda Devil May Cry.

Dante se paro aun cubriéndose y miro enfurecido a Leon.- ¿De qué lado estas?- Le pregunto ya esperando la posible respuesta que vendría del agente.- Nunca del tuyo, Dante.- Fue lo único que recibió como respuesta y luego miro a Nero, quien seguía riendo por lo que había pasado y posiblemente no pararía en un tiempo. El semi-demonio suspiro profundamente sentándose y observo a Lady, la cual seguía esperando por una explicación, pero no estaba mirando a Dante mas sino que estaba violando con su mirada al agente, de una forma que ningún niño debería saber.- Así que, Dante, ¿No me presentaras a tu nuevo amigo?- Le pregunto Lady haciendo que Dante suspirara por lo que le parecía era la centésima vez en un solo día, sabiendo que Nero también estaría escuchando, queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Leon, te presento a Lady, una caza demonios y lo que vagamente se podría considerar una _amiga_. Lady, ese es Leon, es….- Dante se paro por un momento, pensando un poco pero luego completo la oración.-… Es mi primo.- Luego de terminar la oración Dante puso sus pies sobre la mesa de nuevo y se dispuso a seguir leyendo su revista, ignorando completamente las expresiones perplejas en las caras de Lady y Nero.

-¿En serio?- Preguntaron los dos incrédulos al mismo tiempo recibiendo dos afirmaciones por parte del agente y el caza demonios con más experiencia. Lady suspiro y cruzo sus brazos, haciendo que sus pechos se descubrieran un poquito más atrayendo la atención de los dos semi-demonios y haciendo que Leon agitara la cabeza.-¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste sobre él?- Pregunto Nero recordando que una vez Dante menciono tener un hermano- hasta donde sabia, que estaba muerto- pero eso era todo.

-Hace casi 25 años que no lo he visto, no he tenido ni una sola oportunidad de decírtelo.- Le dijo a Nero y luego observo a Lady.- Y cada vez que tu apareces por aquí me apuntas con una de tus armas, me exiges dinero y luego te vas, ¿Cuándo esperaban que se los dijese?- Les pregunto para luego volver a enfocarse en su revista tratando de ignorar a las otras tres personas en la habitación. Lady y Nero suspiraron.- ¿Cómo es que soportas ser familiar de alguien como él?- Le pregunto Nero al rubio señalando al más viejo caza demonios del lugar.-¡OYE!- Fue la única repuesta de Dante, acompañada por una enojada mirada mientras que las respuestas de Leon y Lady fueron reír.

-Hey, Dante ¿No querrás ir conmigo al bar esta noche? Cierto primo tuyo me alegro el ánimo, así que yo les invito.- Le dijo Lady al semi-demonio con una sonrisa rozando sus labios. A penas esas palabras salieron de la boca de Lady y entraron en los oídos de Dante, mucho más rápido de lo que un rayo podría, se levanto agarro sus pistolas guardándolas, tomo su espada y la coloco en su espalda y antes de que cualquiera pudiese darse cuenta Dante ya estaba esperando junto a la puerta. "_Nunca estará de mas ir por unas bebidas, incluso si son dos noches seguidas…"_ Pensó el caza demonios y luego contesto la pregunta de Lady muy seguro de sí mismo y con una arrogante sonrisa en sus labios.- Pero por supuesto, ¿Qué esperáis? Vamos.- Dijo rápidamente y salió de la tienda a esperarlos afuera, dejando a los tres negando con sus cabezas.- ¿Él es siempre así?- Pregunto Leon dejando el libro a un lado, parándose y dirigiéndose él también a la puerta.-

-Mas o menos.- Nero y Lady le respondieron yendo detrás del agente. Nero suspiro y le advirtió algo mas.- Tu solo no le dejes beber de mas, ¿Vale?- El agente suspiro con una ceja levantada y dirigió su mirada a un ansioso Dante que esperaba afuera de la tienda. Leon cerró la puerta de la tienda y los cuatro dirigieron sus paso hacia el bar favorito de Dante, el cual junto a Nero guiaban el camino dejando a Lady y Leon atrás hablando del hijo menor de Sparda.

-Así que primos ¿Eh?-

-Lamentablemente.- El agente suspiro.

-Un momento, si tu estas en la agencia con Nero, eso significa que tengo garantizado de que alguien le hará la vida imposible a Dante mientras yo no esté allí ¿Verdad?- Pregunto esperanzada la caza demonios y la única respuesta que consiguió del agente fue una sonrisa malvada.

Los dos muy rápido se hicieron grandes amigos al darse cuenta de que, aparte de que podrían molestar más de la cuenta a Dante, tenían muchas cosas en común y así con sonrisas malvadas en sus rostros y planes en sus cabezas los dos entraron detrás de los otros cazadores de demonios al bar favorito de Dante.

El lugar era muy espacioso. Desde la puerta hacia la derecha estaba la barra, mirando derecho se podía ver la pista de baile mientras que a la izquierda estaban las mesas. Se notaba que aparte de a Dante, a mucha gente le encantaba ese bar, pues la pista de baile, la mayoría de las mesas y los asientos de la barra estaban llenos de gente. Los cuatros buscaron con la mirada una mesa vacía y cuando la encontraron se sentaron Lady y Nero de un lado y Dante y Leon del otro lado de la mesa.

-Buenos días, caballeros y dama.- Saludo amablemente una pelirroja camarera ligera en ropa: llevaba unos patines blancos, una minifalda diminuta blanca y una remera roja que dejaba ver sus brazos y su estomago.- ¿Les traigo lo de siempre?- Les pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios y Leon le levanto una ceja.- Claro, aquí uno doble.- Dante le dijo sonriéndole mientras que la camarera se ruborizo y sintió que el lugar era más caluroso que nunca. Ella anoto los pedidos de Nero y Lady se alejo patinando.- ¿Qué es lo de siempre?- Leon le pregunto a su primo, el cual solo rodo sus ojo.- Ya lo veras.- Le contesto y se puso a hablar con Nero sobre algunas misiones.

El agente suspiro sabiendo que Dante estaba cambiando de tema- para sorprenderle o porque _lo de siempre_ es algo muy, muy pero muy malo, Leon no tenía ni la mínima idea. Miro a Lady y decidió entablar conversación con ella preguntándole de donde conoció a Dante. Cuando la pregunta dejo sus labios Lady miro perplejamente al agente, obviamente no esperando esa pregunta, pero la contesto igualmente.- Bueno, en realidad, es una larga historia. Resumido digamos que hace unos cuantos años _alguien_ casi destruye toda la ciudad en busca del poder de Sparda.- Lady comenzó, sacando deliberadamente exactamente _quien_ fue el que lo hizo luego de recibir una mirada que Dante le mando, la cual Leon no noto pues tenía toda su concentración en Lady.- Cuando esa persona, buscando el poder de Sparda, levanto una torre gigante en el medio de la ciudad, con la ayuda de mi padre decidí ir a investiga el porqué y allí fue donde conocí a Dante.- Ella continuo con su relato, diciéndolo lentamente, como si tratando de recordar exactamente que paso.

-Y lo primero que hiciste fue lanzarme un cohete en la cara.- Dante intervino en la historia, lo cual gano una mirada divertida de Leon, una graciosa de Nero y un fuerte golpe en la pierna de parte de Lady por haberle interrumpido. En ese momento la camarera volvió con sus pedidos:

Una cerveza para Lady, un whiskey para Nero y dos sundaes gigantes de frutilla para Leon y Dante. El agente se quedo mirando el sundae enfrente de él como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo entero. El siempre amo los sundaes de frutilla, al igual que Dante, y este no era ninguna excepción.- Bueno como estaba diciendo antes de que cierto maleducado demonio me interviniera...- Continuo Lady. Y así con un gigante sundae en mano, Leon se puso a escuchar toda la historia de Lady con las pequeñas intervenciones de Dante,-lo cual le dejarían un gran moretón en la rodilla- desde el punto de vista de la caza demonios. Claro que durante toda la historia nadie había dicho quien fue el que causo todo eso. Lo único que sabía es que era un hombre, pero eso era toda la información que tenia. "_Tal vez no es tan importante…"_ Pensó el agente, pero tenía una corazonada de que si era algo importante.

-Y así es como elegimos el nombre para la tienda de Dante.- Termino Lady con un sonriente Nero, un sorprendido Leon y un enojado Dante al haberles revelado que, por más pequeña y única que fuera, el semi-demonio había dejado salir una lagrima.

-¿Quién lo hubiese dicho? Nuestro viejo amigo puede llorar.- Comento Nero mientras que Dante lo miro, a punto de sacar a Ivory y dispararle en la frente.-¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Le pregunto Leon al semi-demonio. Lady tosió mirando hacia otro lado mientras que Dante se puso a pensar en cómo le podría contestar a eso.

-Bueno… Veras… Emmm.- Dante no sabía que podía usar como excusa, pues sabía que no debía decirle a Leon que le había pasado a su hermano, no todavía al menos. Por suerte para él, Lady, por primera vez en toda su vida le ayudo y segura de sí misma le contesto.- Pues luego de que Dante me la devolviera, le golpee en la entrepierna con Kalina Ann, tan fuerte que dejo salir una lagrima.- Lady le mintió, refiriéndose a su lanzacohetes, con una media sonrisa y acomodándose delicadamente su verdoso cabello.

"_¿En serio?" _Se pregunto a sí mismo el _pobre _de Dante. "_¿Por qué nadie puede estar de mi lado por al menos dos segundos?"_ Se lamento el semi-demonio con un gran suspiro.

Leon solo se rio del comentario.- No me sorprende de que alguien quisiera hacer eso aparte de mi.- Dijo como si hablando del clima mientras que los dos caza demonios se reían y Dante lo miraba como deseando que desapareciera por arte de magia por solo un minuto. Luego de pensar en algo soltó un largo suspiro y dramáticamente se lanzo al agente abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Hay con esos comentaros que me das, yo me doy cuenta de cuánto me quieres, primito.- Dijo sarcásticamente mirando hacia el techo- quien sabrá porque.- ¿Qué más puedo pedir?- Pregunto inocentemente aun abrazándolo. Leon rodo sus ojos y suspiro mientras que Lady respondió a su pregunta sin titubear.- Una dotación de por vida de pizza y sundaes de frutilla.- Con una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras que Dante le dirigió una irritada mirada.- Yo se que _supuestamente_ tu también me quieres Lady. No es necesario de que me lo ocultes.- Dijo al fin soltando del abrazo a su primo, el cual se limito a solamente negar con su cabeza mientras que Nero rio un poco y Lady le sonreía.

-Ni siquiera en tus sueños, Dante.-

Dante lo sabía… Esta iba a ser la noche más larga de su vida…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Trish.**

Era una hermosa mañana en Limbo City la que recibió a nuestro agente favorito. Ya había pasado un mes desde que decidió instalarse en esa ciudad y no todo había ido tan mal. Había visto que su primo ya sabía defenderse por sí solo,- claro cuando decidía dejar de ser un niño en carácter y ser serio por una vez - había conocido a otro joven igual a Dante y conoció también a Lady, que era como la hermana peligrosa, agresiva y a veces malvada que nunca tuvo.

Aun así eso no sacaba el mal presentimiento que tenia.

Usualmente Leon era bueno para percibir cuando las cosas están por ir mal, y estos días no eran excepción. Tenía una corazonada de que algo iba a ir muy pero muy mal y odiaba no tener idea de que podía ser. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez no sería tan bueno saber que era.

En esos días había visto mucho a Lady, la cual lo recibió como nuevo caza demonios de Devil May Cry mientras el _nuevo_ caza demonios reía como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando Dante escucho eso no lo podía creer. Primero que recibieran a alguien como cazador de demonios en SU tienda sin su permiso y segundo que lo nombraran a su primo. Él le había argumentado a solas a Lady que mientras que sabía que Leon podría cuidarse por sí solo, no quería perder a su única familia. Lady había argumentado que él podría defenderse solo y que solo se quedaría unos meses más, no había forma de que algo TAN malo le pasase. Y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que Lady ganó.

Luego de eso también había aceptado en ir a muchos más trabajos y descubrió el lado bueno de la ciudad de Limbo City, que podría decirse no estaba tan mal en comparación de las condiciones del barrio en el cual la agencia se encontraba. Había muchos negocios y un montón de gente, las calles estaban mucho más limpias y los edificios no parecían estar ni abandonados o a punto de derrumbarse por una ráfaga de viento, con ello luego de algunos trabajos, Leon se pasaba mas por esas partes de la ciudad.

Era un día de esos en los cuales Nero y Dante se habían ido juntos en una misión en los cuales alguien más apareció por la agencia.

Era un mujer, la cual Leon apenas la vio se quedo estático de la sorpresa, ella era igual a Eva. La mujer- vestida con una remera sin mangas negra dejando ver que ella tampoco sabía lo que un sostén era, unos pantalones de cuero negros ajustado, junto con unas botas negras, unos lentes de sol tapando sus ojos celestes y dos pistolas gemelas, Luce & Ombra- apenas entro inspecciono el lugar notando que no estaban los semi-demonios que buscaba y en su lugar, en la puerta de la cocina, estaba un guapo boquiabierto agente.

- ¿Eva?- Pregunto incrédulo Leon.

A esto la mujer levanto una ceja, no sabía que aparte de Dante hubiese alguien más que supiera acerca de la madre de los gemelos, y la verdad que no le gustaba romper las esperanzas de alguien pero muchas veces al ser confundida, no podía dejarles creer que era Eva.- No, lo siento, mi nombre es Trish.- La chica dijo extendiéndole la mano a Leon. En ese momento el recordó que su primo le dijo acerca de Trish y se sintió como un idiota al haberlo olvidado.- Ugh, lo siento me había olvidado que Dante te menciono.- Le respondió el agente aceptando su mano. Trish levanto sus dos cejas.- ¿Le conoces?- Leon suspiro.- Si, ¿Necesitas algo?- Le pregunto el agente.

-Emm bueno no, nada importante, solo quería hablar con él, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto la chica, al instante dándose cuenta que sonó un tanto grosera al decir eso y dejo salir un gruñido.

Leon solo rio un poco.- Leon. Leon Kennedy, por si Dante no te lo había dicho, soy su primo.- Dijo el agente con una sonrisa, aun pasando el shock de ver a Trish tan parecida a Eva.

Trish también lo miro incrédula."_¿En serio Dante? ¿Es que no le cuentas a nadie sobre tu vida?" _Pensó el agente ya acostumbrándose a esas miradas, Trish también se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando incrédulamente y, posando una mano en su cadera, se recupero un poco.- Bueno supongo que cuando Dante llegue tendré que sacarle información.- Dijo con una malvada sonrisa. Leon le devolvió la sonrisa y así los dos se sentaron en el sofá discutiendo sobre el agente, Dante, el pasado de Trish y el porqué de su creación.

-Tú y Lady no lo quieren mucho ¿Verdad?-

-Claro que si lo queremos pero a veces suele ser el rey de los idiotas y como venganza tratamos de ser malas con él cuando está de buen humor- Sonrisa.

Leon levanto una ceja pero después sonrió malvadamente.- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Trish lo miro como si estuviera loco.

-¿En serio le harías el mal a tu primo?- Leon solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír.- Pues si ese es el caso, creo que tengo algo.- Ella también sonrió, en el momento encariñándose un poco más con el agente.

Más tarde cierto legendario caza demonios y semi-demonio llegaron por la puerta riendo seguro de algo estúpido que dijo Dante.

- Wow alerta roja.-Dante paró en seco al ver a su antigua compañera y su primo en el sofá conversando, haciendo que el más joven caza demonios cayera al suelo y recibiendo tres cejas levantadas de los demás.- ¿Algún problema?- Dijo inocentemente Trish, como si la conversación de cómo hacerle el mal a Dante que tuvo con el agente, nunca hubiera pasado.

- ¿De qué hablaban?- Pregunto caminando hacia su escritorio sin despegarles la mirada.

Los dos en el sofá intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando los dos miraron a Dante.- Nada.- Respondieron sincronizadamente como si ya estuviera preparado.

- …Aja…- Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el teléfono sonó y antes de que cualquiera pudiera pestañar Trish ya estaba atendiéndolo. Leon se acerco a Dante y le susurro.- Es muy parecida.- Dante entendió inmediatamente y susurro.- Lo sé, pero Trish es Trish, aun así algunas veces se comporta como si fuera mi madre.- Suspiro.- Supongo que eso fue porque Mundus trato de hacerla lo más parecida a mi madre para poder engañarme. Y aunque a veces es dulce y se preocupa por nuestro bien, otras veces se nota que me quiere matar.- Leon lo miro como si fuera un idiota.- Seguro eso es tu culpa.- Le dijo.

- Bueno chicos hay un demonio en el centro de la ciudad, ¿Quién va?- Pregunto Trish e inmediatamente Leon junto sus armas, agarro las llaves de la motocicleta y con un "Yo voy" se dirigió a exterminar a dicho enemigo dejando atrás a un enfadado Dante, un confuso Nero y una malvada Trish, la cual miraba a Dante con un plan en la cabeza para subirle la deuda que tenía.

-XXX-

Más tarde en la noche, Trish estaba en la cocina intentando ver si podía limpiar un poco y rescatar algo de comer mientras que Nero estaba observando incrédulo a Dante, el cual estaba frente a un espejo haciendo poses _sexys_ luego de haberle ganado 5-0 en el billar a Nero.- Estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa.- Dijo el ex-miembro de la Orden examinando la mesa de billar por lo que parecía la quinta vez.- Eso es porque eres un mal perdedor niño.- Le dijo seguro de sí mismo.

Trish salió de la cocina con cuatro platos de hamburguesas dejándolas en el escritorio de Dante.- Hora de comer.- Nero y Dante inmediatamente estaban sentados alrededor del escritorio comiendo.- Por fin algo que no es pizza.-

Dante lo miro herido.- ¿Y qué tiene de malo la pizza? ¿Cómo no puedes amarla? Es lo mejor en este mundo.- Dijo el aun mirándolo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.-Es rica sí, pero deberías comer otras cosas.- Contesto Trish por Nero con su voz maternal.

Antes de que el semi-demonio pudiera contestar algo las puertas se abrieron para revelar a un muy cansado Leon. El agente suspiro cerrando la puerta y desplomándose en el sofá, ojos cerrados y totalmente sucio.- ¿Estás vivo ahí?- Pregunto Dante recibiendo un golpe en el hombro de parte de Trish.-¿Qué?- Trish rodo sus ojos agarrando el ultimo plato de la mesa y dirigiéndose a donde estaba el agente.- Así que, ¿Qué demonio encontraste?- Pregunto ella, sentándose en el sofá junto con el agente y dándole el plato, el cual Leon acepto agradecidamente.-Bueno era un demonio eléctrico, demasiado rápido, eh ahí el problema de que tarde tanto. Por suerte murió rápidamente luego de unos ataques físicos.- Respondió dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa.- Grrr, un Blitz.- Respondió Nero.- Realmente odio esas cosas.- Y Dante le asintió afirmando su punto comiéndose el resto de su hamburguesa en un mordisco.-Estoy de acuerdo ahora.- Fue la respuesta del agente.- Pero, no estás herido ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Trish preocupada, entrando en el _rol materna-_ como Nero le llamaba- que casi siempre utilizaba con Nero y Dante. Leon solo negó con la cabeza terminando su comida.- Solo cansado, esa cosa me estuvo haciendo correr por casi toda la ciudad, el desgraciado.- Suspiro. Dante solo rio, recordando la primera vez que se enfrento a esa cosa, mientras que Nero sacudió la cabeza, también recordando sus luchas contra los Blitz.

Luego de comer, Trish se despidió y prometió volver lo más pronto que pudiera, tal vez para cerciorarse de que el agente siguiera vivo, y se fue."_ Sé que solo tiene la necesidad de cuidarnos por ser familiares de Sparda, pero eh pasado por peores que un pequeño demonio eléctrico." _Fue lo que pensó cuando Trish se fue y seguidamente se quedo dormido. Dante estaba dormido con los pies sobre su escritorio y una revista en la cara mientras que Nero estaba sentado en una silla en frente de su escritorio, brazos cruzados en el, cabeza entre ellos y profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente, alrededor de la tarde, Leon estaba en la cocina, Nero estaba tomando un baño y Dante estaba leyendo una revista en su escritorio como siempre cuando sorprendentemente recibieron una llamada. "_Los demonios estos días realmente están activos."_ Pensó Dante al darse cuenta de que ni Trish ni Lady en la ciudad le estaba sacando los trabajos.

- Devil May Cry.- El caza demonios contesto.-Contraseña.- Se escucho de su lado de la conversación. Luego de escuchar toda la explicación sobre un demonio azul que estaba matando humanos a diestra y siniestra contesto.- Vale…- Suspiro.-…Estaré allí en unos diez minutos.- Leon salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua en la mano.- ¿Vas tu?- Pregunto medio agotado. Dante noto eso."_Me pregunto si ese cansancio será por algo que paso antes o solo por el demonio de ayer."_ Pondero el hijo de Sparda y asintió, juntando sus pistolas y Rebellion.- Volveré en tres horas.- Dijo y dejo en su motocicleta a una pequeña ciudad cercana a terminar con ese tal demonio azul.

-XXX-

Dante condujo más lento al entrar en la ciudad- a comparación de Limbo era una ciudad bastante ordenada, pero lo que no encajaba es no hubiera nadie en las calles. Claro un demonio está matando a casi todos en la ciudad y era muy tarde, pero aun así algo estaba raro. Tenía el peor de los presentimientos, y también tenía un mal sabor en la boca como cuando uno gana una lotería y luego descubre que el premio es una lata de sopa. Bueno Dante tenía el presentimiento de que _algo_ cambiaria cuando llegase a su destino, pero no tenía ninguna pista de lo que podría ser.

Dante siguió observando toda la ciudad, los edificios eran muy altos y parecían bien estructurados, las calles estaban impecables, demasiado impecables, había tiendas de todas las clases en cada esquina- tal vez una ciudad de comercio-. Dante miro el reloj en su muñeca. 9:56 pm. Había llegado hace una hora a la ciudad y aun no encontró nada. Unas cuantas calles pasaron y Dante estaciono su motocicleta decidiendo seguir su camino a pie. Comenzó a caminar con sus manos cerca de sus pistolas, algo andaba cerca, no tan cerca como para saber exactamente que era pero suficiente para saber que estaba ahí.

"¿_Alguien decidió salir de su escondite? Muy bien, bebe, te arrepentirás por pensar que jugar con migo era tan fácil."_ Pensó el caza demonios. Siguió caminando notando que los edificios comenzaban a ser mucho más altos pero a la vez algo viejos, empezaba a haber pocas cantidades de sangre en las calles y lo más preocupante es que la presencia seguía allí. Era una presencia familiar. Eso Dante lo sabia pero no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser.

Diez minutos después, las calles ya estaban cubiertas de sangre, sintió que lo observaban y volteo apuntando con Ivory hacia la nada. "_Qué raro, podría jurar que estaban detrás de mí."_ Luego volteo de nuevo, encontrando nuevamente con las silenciosas calles. Dante bajo su arma pero no la guardo, siguió caminando hasta que vio una sombra más adelante. Estaba muy lejos así que Dante no sabía si pertenecía a un hombre o mujer. La sombre miro en la dirección del hijo de Sparda y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario. Inmediatamente Dante la siguió, tenía el presentimiento de que esa sombra era el causante de todas las muertes en la ciudad.

La sombra lo guio por toda la ciudad, dirigiéndose hacia las partes más antiguas, donde la condición de la ciudad era similar- sino igual- a la de Limbo y se notaba era en esas partes donde la sombra se ocultaba pues a comparación de antes, ahora la ciudad parecía haber sido creada con sangre. Era una cantidad alarmante y Dante entendió donde estaba la gente que le faltaba a la ciudad. Muertos. La sombra entro en un callejón y se detuvo en el final de este volviendo a mirar a Dante.

El caza demonios le apunto con sus fiables pistolas, estando a unos metros de la sombra y le grito.

-Vale, ya me harte de tus juegos, ya sal y pelea como un verdadero demonio.-

La sombra parecía meditar esa opción, lo cual enojaba más a Dante, hasta que lentamente comenzó a caminar fuera de la oscuridad. "_El mal presentimiento volvió."_ Pensó Dante ajustando su agarre en las pistolas, tan fuerte que sus manos se volvieron blancas. La sombra, perteneciente a un hombre, siguió caminando lo más lento posible hasta que por fin fue alcanzado completamente por la luz de la luna y revelando su identidad. Los dos se quedaron estáticos.

Gotas de agua eligieron ese momento para caer de sus correspondientes nubes, el silencio momentáneamente roto por el sonido de dos pistolas cayendo en el suelo, mientras Dante se alejaba unos pasos de la sombra con sus ojos totalmente abiertos que pensó que tal vez se le salieran "_Es imposible, debo estar soñando."_

A lo lejos ese lugar lleno de sangre lo único que se podía ver en esa tormentosa noche eran dos figuras, una vestida en rojo como la sangre de las pobres victimas que habían sido asesinadas mientras que la otra estaba vestida en azul como el cielo que en esos momentos yacía oculto por grises nubes. Dos figuras que parecieron nacer para luchar el uno contra el otro. Dos figuras provenientes de la misma familia pero con objetivos distintos, una buscando poder y la otra siguiendo el legado de su padre. Dos personas exactamente iguales de pies a cabeza, con impresionantes habilidades, armas de otro mundo, pero a la vez esas dos figuras son totalmente diferentes la una de la otra, en carácter y personalidad. Dos semi-demonios completamente distintos.

Esas dos personas, que combinadas forman el color morado, eran, son y serán por toda la eternidad los hijos gemelos del legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda, demonio que se rebeló contra el mundo demoniaco y Mundus para proteger la humanidad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Vergil.**

-Seis horas ¿Dónde demonios esta?-

-Cálmate un poco, tal vez solo encontró una chica con quien pasar la noche.-

-Seria la opción más razonable.-

-Lo sé.- Suspiro.- Pero sé que algo malo paso, algo muy malo.-

Hace unas seis horas que el hijo menor de Sparda había partido en una simple misión de exterminar un demonio y aun no volvía. Leon sabía que podía cuidarse de sí mismo pero eso no sacaba el hecho de que sabía que algo muy malo había pasado. En ese momento el agente estaba sentado en el sofá junto con Lady mientras que Nero y Trish estaban parados enfrente de ellos. Los tres estaban tratando de calmar al mayor caza demonios por dos horas pero al parecer no daba resultado.

-Se que Dante a veces parece un niño pero él sabe lo que hace. Tal vez no era solo _un _demonio y fue a cazar los demás.- Razono Trish, quien sinceramente también sentía que Dante estaba en graves problemas pero decidió por una vez darle una oportunidad y trato de calmar a Leon.

-Lo ves seguro es eso.- Acoto Lady.- Por más que quisiera estar de acuerdo con las dos, también tengo la sensación de que algo anda mal.- Dijo Nero.

Lady suspiro.- Vale, les probare que no pasa nada, Leon y yo iremos en mi moto hacia la ciudad esa donde debe estar Dante.- Los tres asintieron a la idea de Lady. Leon y Lady se pararon y se dirigieron a la puerta.- Nosotros esperaremos aquí y tengan cuidado.- Les grito Trish a los dos caza demonios que ya estaban saliendo de la puerta.

-¿Segura de que quieres ir? Puede ser peligroso.- Dijo en broma el agente. Lady lo miro con una sonrisa, acostumbrada a eso pues ella también veía al agente como un hermano- un peligroso, habilidoso, súper agresivo cuando se lo provoca y _guapo_ hermano.- ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo?- Contesto ella colocándose su casco y subiendo a su motocicleta. Leon agito la cabeza.

-No en esta vida.- Y subió detrás de Lady colocando sus brazos alrededor de su estomago. Lady rio y acelero a fondo hacia donde Dante estaba, no quería admitirlo pero incluso ella sabía que esta situación era mala pero no creyó que fuera demasiado para el legendario caza demonios.

-XXX-

**Dante's POV (Punto de vista)**

Estaba totalmente quieto… Aunque quisiera no podría moverme… La lluvia caía con demasiada fuerza que de no ser mitad demonio me sería imposible ver hacia adelante. Un rayo cayó del cielo resonando en todo el lugar e iluminando un poco la vista- no lo admitiría ahora pero las tormentas como estas a veces me daban un poco de miedo, después de todo por lo que he tenido que pasar-. La luz que el rayo emitió fue suficiente para ver a Ibor y Ebony tiradas unos metros delante de mí pero mi vista no estaba en ellas sino que estaba centrada en el hombre metros delante de mis pistolas. Un hombre que hace mucho no veo y creí no vería jamás. Un hombre que me traiciono por poder e intento matarme. Un hombre que debería estar muerto o ardiendo en el Infierno. Mi hermano gemelo Vergil.

Vergil no se movía por lo que tome mi chance para cerciorarme de que fuera en verdad él. Todo estaba igual a la primera vez que nos enfrentamos, incluido el clima, en aquella torre. Traía puestos un par de botas que le llegan hasta la rodilla de color marrón, pantalón negro, un chaleco sin mangas negro, guantes sin dedos de un color un tanto amarillo apagado y a diferencia de mi trae puesta una elegante gabardina azul que se movía elegantemente junto con el viento. Su cabello esta hacia atrás, como siempre desafiando la gravedad, claro que la lluvia está haciendo que quede como el mío- aun así Vergil siguió sin moverse. Pero lo que llamo mi atención más que nada fueron sus ojos, esos ojos azul cielo iguales a los míos que siempre muestran una máscara de hielo eran diferentes…

Eran de color ámbar…

No evite mirarlos fijamente, había leído algo sobre ojos ámbar años atrás pero sinceramente no estaba interesado en leer que decía y por primera vez en toda mi vida desearía haber leído ese estúpido libro.

Los dos estábamos totalmente quietos, sin hacer ningún movimiento, de vez en cuanto le tiraba miradas a mis pistolas, preguntándome si podría llegar a ellas sin que Vergil me atacara- Claro, si lo que quería era atacarme. Nero tiene a Yamato, yo mismo se la di hace tiempo, lo sé pero eso no evita el hecho de que Vergil podría tener un as bajo la manga, por ello no baje la guardia y me decidí a romper el perturbarte silencio que nos rodeaba.

-Así que, ¿Vienes por otra conmovedora reunión familiar?- Dije y al momento me maldije a mí mismo por mi elección de palabras. Esto estaba pareciendo un gran De ja vu y me comenzaba a molestar, al igual que el silencio que estaba alrededor de nosotros, pues Vergil no dio nada en respuesta.

Mi hermano siguió como estatua observándome fijamente, parecía indeciso en que hacer, y en ese momento me puse a pensar. Si no está muerto, ¿Recordara algo de lo que ha pasado? ¿Seguirá buscando el poder de Sparda? ¿Es el mismo que fue antes de la isla? Millones de preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza pero no sabía la respuesta de ninguna de ellas, pues lo que me traía confundido era ese horrible color ámbar en sus ojos, no sabía que significaba y realmente quería saberlo. El perturbador silencio siguió por varios minutos hasta que no lo pude aguantar más y abrí la boca para decir algo pero algo inesperado me detuvo en mis movimientos.

Vergil utilizo factor sorpresa y con su velocidad corrió hacia mí, junto mis pistolas en el camino y comenzó a dispararme- lo cual me sorprendió pues él una vez me dijo que no utilizaba armas de fuego pues las consideraba no dignas de un verdadero guerrero- con mis pistolas y con esas molestas espadas de energía que jamás entendí como las invocaba.

Deje de pensar y esquive todos los ataques alejándome de él, no lo atacaría hasta saber qué demonios pasaba, o como mínimo como es que seguía vivo.

Escuche un ruido a mi derecha y al parecer Vergil también pues una casi invisible sonrisa apareció en sus labios y volteo la cabeza hacia donde provenía el ruido mientras yo hacia lo mismo. En el momento en el que vi que había provocado el ruido supe que ese mal presentimiento que tenia, ahora estaba completo.

Mi hermano gemelo, el cual debería estar muerto, estaba vivito y coleando enfrente de mí. En sus manos estaban mis propias pistolas, apuntándome, sus ojos tenían un perturbador color ámbar y sus labios estaban curveados en una diminuta sonrisa malvada. A nuestra derecha estaba parado un gran ejercito de Blitz,- demonios que utilizan la electricidad como armadura y arma- y Frost.- los cuales están creados de hielo, utilizándolo como arma, y son capaces de regenerar sus miembros perdidos.

"_Estoy jodido"_ Fue el único pensamiento que se me pasaba por la cabeza mientras agarraba a Rebellion, lanzándome hacia la horda de demonios, sin importarme si mi hermano estaba conmigo o en mi contra en esta. Primero debía eliminar a todos y cada uno de los enemigos y luego confrontaría a mi gemelo.

-XXX-

Leon y Lady estaban conduciendo a toda velocidad debajo de la lluvia por la ciudad adonde Dante había viajado unas cuantas horas atrás, Lady estaba concentrada en no chocarse nada mientras que Leon analizaba el lugar buscando cualquier pista que sirviera para encontrar a Dante. En ese momento Leon vio delante de ellos algo rojo y pensó que podía ser el caza demonios perdido.- DETENTE.- Leon grito y Lady detuvo la motocicleta. Los dos fijaron sus vistas y lamentablemente no vieron al hijo menor de Sparda sino que vieron la moto de Dante pero con ello sabían que debía estar cerca. Leon examino la moto y vio que las llaves estaban puestas,- lo cual no le sorprendía: la ciudad estaba desierta, la lluvia imposibilitaba la vista de cualquier humano y Dante casi siempre dejaba las llaves puestas sin preocupación de lo que podría pasar - por lo cual se bajo de la moto de Lady y se dirigió a la de Dante.

La mujer levanto una ceja.- Leon, ¿Qué hace…-

-Me llevare la moto, así iremos más rápido cuando encontremos a Dante.- Le interrumpió el agente y se subió en la motocicleta de Dante arrancando y acelerando a todo lo que daba con Lady atrás de él. Condujeron por la ciudad, esquivando señales de tráfico, edificios, postes de luz, semáforos y cualquier otra cosa que apenas se viera por la lluvia notando que cuanto más se adentraran en la ciudad más sangre yacía en el suelo, lo cual los alarmo mas cuando de repente se escuchó un ruido de metal contra algo a lo que se le podía llamar carne lo cual hizo que derraparan y detuvieran sus motocicletas, cuando las detuvieron por completo Lady se quito el casco y lo dejo colgando, miro al rubio caza demonios.

-Tomo esto como una pista de donde esta Dante, ¿Y tú?- El agente asintió.- Vamos hay que apurarnos.- No espero a la respuesta de la caza demonios, el solo acelero y siguió por las calles con Lady detrás de él, continuaron sin encontrar nada nuevo, aparte de cantidades alarmantes de sangre, durante unos momentos hasta que llegaron hasta el final de la calle, la cual estaba cortada por una alto edificio, los dos detuvieron sus motocicletas y Leon miro a Lady.

-¿Trepamos? Ojos en el cielo podrían servir.- Lady asintió en acuerdo y los dos bajaron de sus motocicletas llevándose las llaves y cuando vieron que las puertas no abrieran las patearon para entra en el viejo edificio.- Parece un hotel.- Dijo el agente al observar el escritorio y en la pared detrás de él había un mueble lleno de llaves.

- Y todo hotel tiene azotea, solo hay que encontrar las escaler…- Disparos y un gran ruido de hielo chocar contra el suelo corto lo que la caza demonios iba a decir.- Y pronto…- Acoto el agente entendiendo a que se refería y comenzando a buscar las escaleras. Luego de unos minutos, unas cuantas puertas derribadas y muchos oscuros pasillos, al fin encontraron la que llevaba a las escaleras- las cuales estaban tan viejas como el hotel. Si alguno estaba por decir algo fue interrumpido pues otra vez se escucho un ruido pero esta vez fue más eléctrico y los dos lo tomaron como un trueno. Comenzaron a subir lo menos lento que pudieron las escaleras, que por más que estén hechas de cemento parecían a punto de hundirse bajo sus pies.

Subieron por unos veinte pisos hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la azotea.- Y al fin que el endemoniado edificio se acaba.- Se quejó mientras Leon se rio un poco para después centrarse en la puerta. Trato de abrirla pero obviamente estaba cerrada así que desenfundo su Wing Shooter y le disparo al picaporte. - ¿Lista?- Le pregunto a Lady, ella se acomodo a Kalina Ann en sus hombros y miro que tuviera todas sus armas, y luego le asintió al agente quien miro si tenía sus dos armas y abrió la puerta de una patada. El agente salió primero, notando que la lluvia seguía cayendo pero no hacia su vista imposible, mirando alrededor buscando la fuente de todos los ruidos que habían escuchado, con la caza demonios detrás de él. Los dos localizaron de donde provenía tanto ruido cuando vieron a un ejército de Blitz y Frost, en el medio de los enemigos estaba la silueta roja de Dante con su espada matando a tantos como podía y esquivando los ataques- se notaba desde donde Leon y Lady estaban que Dante se estaba cansando rápidamente, lo que les dio a entender que hace rato estaba luchando- pero lo más sorprendente para los dos cazadores fue ver al gemelo de Dante estático sin que ningún enemigo le golpeara. Lo que si podían notar es que Vergil solo atacaba a Dante cuando este había terminado con un demonio y dejaba de atacarlo cuando empezaba a pelear con otro.

-¿Qué hace Vergil aquí?- "_vivo." _La mente de Lady añadió. Leon solo sacudió con la cabeza.- No lo sé pero me encantaría saber por qué está atacando a Dante o porque nadie lo ataca.- Los dos se miraron y desenfundaron sus armas, disparándole a un Blitz cerca de Dante y, desde la distancia, ayudando a disminuir el número de enemigos.- Deberías llamar a Trish y dejarle saber lo que estamos viendo.- Leon dijo y Lady dejo de disparar con su mano izquierda para utilizar su teléfono.

-Trish… Larga historia.-

-XXX-

**Dante's POV (Punto de vista) **

Mate a cuantos Frost podía, sabiendo que no podría dañar a los Blitz sin dispararles primero y cierto _adorado_ gemelo mío tiene mis pistolas. Seguí luchando unos minutos lanzándole miradas a Vergil y luego de un momento me di cuenta de que no se movía sino era para dispararme cuando acababa con un Frost. Eso me hizo enojar pero lo que colmo el vaso es que aparentemente nuestros amiguitos los había mandado mi hermano, después de todo nadie le tocaba ni un pelo- el cual a este punto ya era igual al mío y si no fuera por nuestras ropas no se nos podría diferenciar.

No entendía porque Vergil querría seguir atacándome después de haberle ayudado a sacar la influencia que Mundus tenía sobre el."_Aun si el resultado fue supuestamente matarlo."_ Pero sus ojos me daban todas las respuestas que pudiera necesitar y más.

Había algo mal en mi hermano y juro que encontraría que cosa anda mal o yo no soy Dante, el hijo menor de Sparda.

Continúe matando a cuantos enemigos pude notando que mis energías se estaban yendo hacia la tumba drásticamente- lo cual me lo esperaba, estoy gastando mucha energía en atacar y esquivar a estos endemoniados monstruos, los cuales no parecían terminar en venir. Deje de quejarme cuando sentí dos presencias humanas a lo lejos y supe que debía seguir luchando. "_A lo mejor me vienen a ayudar." _Pensé, claro, yo no era uno de jugar el rol de damisela en peligro y jamás lo haría si tenía algo que decir en eso, pero mis energías ya están casi al fondo y mi hermano mayor no me devolvería mis armas para eliminar a los Blitz.

Pasaron casi treinta minutos- y lo sé porque conté todos los condenados segundos- y aun no llegaba quien fuese el dueño de la presencia que sentí. Esquive el ataque de un Frost por un milímetro, lo mate con mi espada y me voltee para ver que un Blitz me iba a golpear. Cerré los ojos sabiendo que no había manera de que pudiera esquivar ese ataque con tan poca energía y tan cerca de ser completado pero el golpe nunca llego, lo que si paso fue que las presencias humanas se hicieron más fuertes, se escucharon disparos y el Blitz que me estaba por atacar gimió en dolor.

Abrí los ojos para ver que la armadura de electricidad de este Blitz se había ido y gaste nada más que un segundo en ver arriba en un edificio de veinte pisos a Leon y Lady disparando hacia la horda que me rodeaba. Sonreí y me dedique a atacar a los enemigos, ponderando que le diría a mi primo acerca de Vergil pero deje eso para después de destruir a todos los enemigos.

-XXX-

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales lograron destruir a casi todos los demonios, sin embargo ya los tres habían descifrado que si Vergil seguía en pie, continuarían llegando mas y mas demonios.- Tenemos que dejar a Vergil inconsciente.- Leon asintió a esto y en ese momento se le ocurrió un plan- no estaba seguro de que funcionaria pero podían probar.- ¿Dante tiene celular?- Un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo.- ¿Tienes su número?- Otra afirmación.- Dame tu teléfono.- Lady lo miro con una ceja levantada pero hizo lo que le dijo y le entrego su celular. Leon marco el numero de su primo y continuo disparando.- Dante. Si, un presentimiento. ¿Dudabas? Si los dos. Escucha, tengo un plan. Tienes que atacar a Vergil. Solo confía en mí y haz lo que te dije. Trata de distraerlo.- Fue lo que Lady escucho y luego el agente colgó.- ¿Qué tienes en mente?- El agente le susurro algo en el oído y ella sonrió.

- Buen plan, ¿Seguro que funcionara?- No puedo aguantar pero asegurarse y recibió justo la respuesta que esperaba.

-Si la dama de la Fortuna está de nuestro lado….- "_Esa respuesta es lo único que necesito."_ Pensó Lady, enfundo sus armas y desenfundo a Kalina Ann.

En el momento en que los dos vieron a Dante correr lejos de los monstruos y utilizar su velocidad para atacar a Vergil, Lady supo que era su oportunidad. Los dos vieron que Vergil fue noqueado al suelo- obviamente no esperando ese ataque- y Ebony e Ivory cayeron al suelo.- Ahora.- Lady disparo un cohete en dirección a Vergil, el cual lo único que logro fue herir a Dante con una de sus espadas de energía en el hombro derecho antes de que quedara inconsciente por el impacto del cohete.

Los tres caza demonios enfundaron sus armas y observaron como la horda de demonios comenzaba a desaparecer.- Tu plan funcionó.- Lady le sonrió a Leon, quien solo asintió y dijo.- Vamos, tenemos que bajar.- y luego corrió escaleras abajo con la joven detrás de él.

-XXX-

**Dante's POV (Punto de vista)**

Escuche mi celular y enseguida lo tomo, vi en el indicador el numero de Lady y al instante respondí.- ¿Lady?- Escuche la voz de Leon.- ¿Teníais el mismo pensamiento que yo?- No evite preguntarle, sabía que esos dos hacían magia en cuanto a presentimientos.- Habían tardado mucho. ¿Trish y Nero se quedaron? Eso significa que no me extrañaban.- Suspire melancólica y dramáticamente.- ¿Un plan? Vale… ¿Por qué? ¿Distraerlo? Vale.- Y con eso colgué.

Cuando termine de hablar con Leon entendí su plan, quería dejar inconsciente a Vergil para que la horda desaparezca, así que me aleje de los demonios y corrí hacia mi hermano lo más rápido que pude. Efectivamente mi ataque lo noqueo al suelo, al parecer no se esperaba eso. Grite de dolor un poco cuando una de sus espadas se clavo en mi hombro derecho, saque la espada y mire como se desvanecía en mi mano, al igual que mi herida se curaba. Luego sentí uno de los cohetes de Lady impactar con el suelo y mire adelante para ver mis fiables pistolas cerca de Vergil, quien estaba boca abajo, y si no fuera por la destrucción de la ciudad, el poco de sangre de sus heridas causadas por el cohete y toda la calle sangrienta, parecería como si estuviera durmiendo pacíficamente- tirado en el suelo pero igual durmiendo. Me acerque, enfunde a Ebony e Ivory y camine hacia Vergil guardando a Rebellion.

Me quede parado esperando a que Leon y Lady llegaran, tardaron unos quince minutos en llegar.- Buen disparo y buen plan.- Les dije, Lady solo me sonrió orgullosamente y Leon asintió mirando a mi gemelo.

- ¿Por qué te estaba atacando?- En ese momento Lady y yo supimos que deberíamos decirle lo que le había pasado a Vergil hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Primero que nada volvamos a la tienda y luego hablamos de esto. ¿Okay? Es una larga historia- Le dijo Lady a mi primo y no pude evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa. Juraría que cuando quieren esos dos parecen ser hermanos, lo bueno es que no, no me gustaría ser sobrino de Arkham…

-Vale…- Leon suspiro.

Y yo también habría suspirado, después de todo estoy seguro de que este problema nos tomara tiempo, y de alguna forma u otra se que Nero, Trish, Lady y Leon también lo saben.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: ¿Por qué?**

Leon y Dante cargaron con Vergil todo el camino de vuelta a las motocicletas. Dante se subió en la suya llevando a su hermano mientras que Leon conducía la otra motocicleta con Lady agarrada fuertemente a su pecho.- Ahora veo porque son primos.- Lady grito.- ¿Por qué?- Pregunto inocentemente Leon mientras aceleraba mas.- ¡Por la velocidad! Nos quieres matar…- Leon suspiro tratando de mantenerse a la velocidad de su primo- el cual pareciera estaba siendo corrido por el mismísimo Satán pues estaba acelerando más que nunca.- Dile a Dante que baje la velocidad entonces.- Fue lo último que dijo Leon mientras las dos motocicletas entraban en la ciudad de Limbo.

Gracias a la velocidad a la que ivan llegaron a la tienda en menos de 15 minutos. Dante miro su reloj y vio que ya era muy tarde: 03:34 AM. Bajo de la motocicleta y paso el brazo izquierdo de su hermano por sus hombros, colocando su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura para balancear el peso. Lady suspiro y ayudo a Dante haciendo lo mismo del otro lado mientras que Leon abría la puerta de la tienda.- ¿Qué les dijiste?- Le pregunto a Lady, ella lo miro con una cara de _¿Qué te parece que les dije?_

Leon solo se encogió de hombros. Dante y Lady dejaron a Vergil en el sofá y Lady fue a ver si los otros dos estaban por ahí mientras Leon cerraba la puerta.- Vale. Ahora. Explica.- Dijo el mayor de los dos con un tono que no dejaba lugar para peros y brazos cruzados en su pecho.- Es una larga historia de muchas partes.- Dijo el amante del rojo tomando asiento en el apoya brazos del sofá.- ¿Recuerdas la historia de cuando Lady y yo nos conocimos?- Leon asintió y luego algo le entro en la cabeza.- Espera...No me dirás que…- Ese fue el turno del hijo menor de Sparda para asentir.- Él levanto la torre.-

Lady bajo de las escaleras con un cansado Nero y una enojada Trish.- Vale ¿Dónde está? Lo voy a matar…- Leon solo levanto una ceja ¿Qué pudo haber hecho Vergil para molestar tanto a Trish? Lo único bueno es que esta por saber la respuesta.- Espera tu turno Trish, ahora me toca a mi.- Leon le dijo a Trish y luego volvió a Dante.- ¿Por qué?- Trish levanto una ceja pero se cayó y se sentó arriba del escritorio sin que su enojo se fuera. Nero se sentó en el otro apoya brazos aun cansado, Lady se paro cerca de Trish por si a la caza demonios se le ocurría hacer algo, Leon se apoyo contra la pared esperando a que su primo comenzara con su relato y Dante suspiro otra vez. Si tenía que explicar todo lo que había pasado antes entonces esa iba a ser una larga noche.

Unas horas después, luego de haber contado todo lo que paso en el Temen-Ni-Gru y en la isla Mallet, Trish estaba que no se aguantaba la ira- ella no sabía que Dante y Vergil habían peleado en aquella torre pero ahora que lo sabe tiene otra razón más para odiar a Vergil. Lady estaba confusa, no entendiendo como Vergil estaba vivo si Dante lo había matado. Nero prefirió callarse, el no había vivido ninguna pelea contra Vergil, tampoco tenía algo en contra de él y tampoco era un asunto suyo. Dante estaba tratando de recordar lo que había leído acerca de ojos ámbar, sabiendo que algo había leído hace mucho tiempo mientras que Leon tenía la cabeza gacha tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Entonces su primo levanto una torre para buscar el poder de Sparda sin importar quien estuviera en su camino y falló, se tiro en el mundo demoniaco cuando fue derrotado por Dante, años después se le volvió a ver, siendo una marioneta de Mundus y luego supuestamente murió.- Pero no tiene sentido.- Dijo sin caer en la cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.- ¿Qué cosa?- Le pregunto Nero.- Pues… ¿Cómo es que está vivo? Eso no tiene sentido.- Miro a Dante como si esperando que su primo viniese con alguna idea pero él solo negó con la cabeza.- Eso se lo podemos preguntar luego.- Trish se metió en la discusión en ese momento no aguantando mas.- Pero si hace unas horas tenía un ejército tratando de matarte. Deberíamos deshacernos de él antes de que trate de hacerlo de nuevo.- Razono con un tono que les dejaba saber a los demás de que estaba muy enojada. Dante la miro severamente, sus ojos empezando a cambiar a rojo y ella entendió inmediatamente que si no se callaba no saldría viva de esa.

-¿Cómo le sacaremos información?- Pregunto Lady.- Bueno no lo sé… Pero sé que algo anda mal… Sus ojos ya no son celestes…- Dijo el menor calmándose un poco, a lo que Leon le levanto una ceja.- ¿Y de qué color son?

-Ámbar.- Esta vez fue el turno de Nero de levantar una ceja.- ¿Y eso que significa, exactamente?- Dante negó con la cabeza.- No lo recuerdo.- Suspiro.- ¿Trish sabes algo?- Le pregunto el amante del rojo esperanzado de conseguir una respuesta.- Lo siento no tengo nada… Pero si me das un poco de tiempo podría conseguir algo…- Leon asintió.- Vale, ve a buscar algo y nosotros nos hacemos cargo de Vergil.- Trish estaba insegura de seguir con ese plan,- después de todo seria para ayudar a alguien a quien estaba odiando con cada minuto que pasaba- así que miro a Dante, como si esperando a que el semi-demonio no aprobara la idea.

-Bueno, no tenemos mejor plan que ese.- Suspiro. Trish asintió, se despidió y salió de la tienda en busca de cierto libro que ella sabia tendría la respuesta que buscaban.- Por ahora, no le dejes acercarse a Yamato, aun quiero vivir.- Le dijo Dante a Nero, el cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y se paró.- Bueno no sé ustedes pero deberíamos descansar por ahora.- Nero subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Lady asintió y se despidió de Dante con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.- Todo irá bien.- Y le beso la mejilla a Leon.- Adiós.- Les dijo y se fue.- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué a mí me golpeo y a ti te beso?- Pregunto Dante confundido y su primo dejo una media sonrisa y sus brazos cruzados, recordando una pequeña frase que se le había pegado durante esos años.

-Mujeres.-

-XXX-

Habían pasado unos minutos, Dante estaba en su habitación, - seguramente mirando el techo- Nero estaba totalmente dormido y Leon estaba sentado en el escritorio mirando al amante del azul. No podía dormir y tampoco podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, como tampoco podía esperar para que el mayor hijo de Sparda se levantara y les dijera que paso- claro, seguía esperanzado de que cuando lo hiciera sus ojos no fueran ámbar, como Dante les menciono.

Leon se quedo mirando por unos minutos más cuando noto que no iba a pasar nada y suspiro, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Se lavo la cara y se quedo ahí por un rato pensando y pensando. "_Despertara ¿Verdad? Parecía estar bastante herido hace unos momentos."_ Pensó el agente recordando las variadas heridas que había visto antes de limpiarlas. Estaban en todo su cuerpo, grandes y chicas, algunas las distinguió y dedujo que debían ser hechas por Dante, de la torre o en la isla, Leon no tenía ni idea, mientras que otras eran irreconocibles y posiblemente tardarían en curar, Leon en ese momento supo que eran hechas por Mundus. Decidió pensar en ello luego y con un pequeño bostezo volvió a la oficina y cuando lo hizo se llevo una sorpresa. Vergil estaba levantado y mirando a la pared enfrente de él. "_¿Tanto tiempo me tarde?" _Se pregunto a sí mismo. Observo sus ojos, y noto que eran de un frio y distante celeste. Leon suspiro en alivio a esto y rápidamente se dirigió al sofá. Vergil al sentir movimiento miro en dirección a la cocina y vio a su primo caminar hacia el.- ¿L-Leon?- El mayor de los hijos Sparda pregunto con una voz insegura y algo ronca- como si no la hubiera usado en un largo tiempo. Leon se sentó junto a él y asintió.

-¿Estás bien?- Vergil lo miro como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, pero Leon no logro ver ninguna emoción pasando la cara de su primo. "_Sigue teniendo la misma mascara de hielo que siempre tuvo… Me pregunto si la dejara de lado esta vez…" _- Me siento como si me hubiesen disparado un cohete en la cara.- Dijo indiferente y con una voz aun mas fría. Leon se rasco la parte de atrás de su cuello con una nerviosa sonrisa.- Bueno eso tal vez es mi culpa.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el semi-demonio con una ceja levantada mientras que Leon sonreía divertido.- Vacaciones, Vergil, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- Vegil hizo una mueca de dolor y Leon se sorprendió al ver esa emoción en particular.- Bueno… No sé si deba decirte.- Leon levanto una ceja."_¿Por qué no?- _Se pregunto a sí mismo el agente y comenzó a pensar una forma de lograr que Vergil hablase. Luego de un momento se le vino una idea y suspiro para atraer la atención de su primo- ¿Confías en mi?- Vergil se quedo callado por un rato y luego asintió.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te detiene de decirme? Dante me ha dicho lo que ha pasado antes… Y quisiera saber la historia desde tu punto de vista.- Dijo amablemente el agente. Vergil quedo mirándolo por un rato y luego suspiro. "_Supongo que puedo decirle… Después de todo, le tendré que decir a Dante." _Él asintió y comenzó a relatar su historia de lo que paso en la isla.

Luego de contar su historia, los dos estuvieron callados un tiempo hasta que el agente decidió romper el molesto silencio que había entre los dos.- Deberías decirle a Dante.- Leon le dijo.- Lo hare si es que me quiere escuchar.- Leon le sonrió un poco.- Te escuchara, y si no yo lo hare escucharte.- Vergil negó con la cabeza.- Gracias.- Leon jamás escucho esa palabra de su primo, pero dedujo que después de todo lo que había pasado era de esperarse aunque sea un pequeño cambio en el menor de los dos.-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Vergil pensativo mientras que Leon asentía.

-Algo.-

-No puedo creer que no me estés odiando después de lo que has escuchado de mí, ¿Por qué?-

Leon lo miro como si estuviera loco.- ¿En serio Vergil? ¿Por qué crees?- Leon no le dejo contestar y sin miramientos contesto su propia pregunta con una voz firme pero a la vez no tan alta.- Porque eres de mi familia, idiota. Lo que paso esta en el pasado y además, no todo fue tu culpa.- Dijo casi susurrando. Se estaba haciendo de mañana y en cualquier momento los demás estarían despiertos, no quería hacer que se levantasen temprano, no quería que Vergil tuviera que lidiar con ellos todavía.- Deberías irte a dormir y luego le dices a Dante lo que me dijiste a mi.- Leon le dijo parándose y con una diminuta sonrisa.- Vale…. Pero diles que no se acerquen cuando no tenga los ojos azules.- Le dijo, se recostó en el sofá y casi enseguida se quedo dormido.

Leon seguía un poco sorprendido con el carácter de su primo. Usualmente Vergil era frio, calculador, no mostraba emociones y según Dante y Lady, el odiaba a la humanidad. Pero esa noche, luego de todo lo que le había pasado y todo lo que tuvo que endurar parecía casi el contrario: dejo salir todo lo que le había pasado casi sin pensarlo, no parecía tan frio como antes y mostro cinco emociones: tristeza, dolor, angustia, enojo y la ultima pero no menos importante arrepentimiento.

Lo único que Vergil no le dijo fue sobre que le pasaba a sus ojos, porque pasó o quien lo hizo, pero tal vez ni el mismo lo sabía así que lo dejo pasar y se dirigió al escritorio de su primo, sentándose en su silla y tratando de no quedarse dormido. Con suerte Trish encontraría que le pasaba al mayor de los hijos Sparda y tal vez si la dama de la Fortuna estaba de su lado Dante, Trish y Lady le perdonasen por todo lo que les hizo.

-XXX-

Más tarde, cerca de las 2:57 PM, Vergil seguía dormido, Nero estaba en la cocina, Dante se estaba duchando para quitarse el sueño de encima y Leon estaba sentado en la silla detrás del escritorio de Dante, su codo en el escritorio, su puño cerrado y su mejilla estaba apoyada en el puño, tratando difícilmente de no caer dormido, habiendo pasado casi toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto no consiguió descansar ni un poco.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y Leon aun algo cansado lo contesto.-…. Devil May Cry….- Bostezo.- Contraseña…. Estaremos allí en un momento.- Dijo y luego colgó. Suspiro, se levanto, junto sus armas, las llaves de la motocicleta y se dirigió a la puerta.- Ahora vuelvo.- Grito esperando que alguien le escuchase y se dirigió al callejón en busca de la moto de Dante.

Apenas se fue el agente, Lady entro en la tienda.- ¡Dante!- La chica grito cerrando la puerta y antes de seguir en busca del caza demonios se quedo parada enfrente del sofá observando la durmiente figura que estaba sobre el. Vergil estaba mucho más limpio, y sus tenia vendadas sus heridas, lo que significaba que el agente debió quitarle la suciedad y la sangre que tenia, y haber cuidado de las heridas del amante del azul- Nero no se quería meter en el asunto por ahora y era casi seguro que no querría tocar al hijo mayor de Sparda mientras que Dante no se había acercado a su hermano en toda la noche, tal vez tratando de sacar una lógica conclusión al porque de las cosas.-¿Qué quieres?- Le pregunto el legendario caza demonios bajando las escaleras, tenia puestos nada más que sus zapatos, pantalones y su siempre presente amuleto mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.-¿Trish ha pasado por aquí?- Dante negó con la cabeza dejando la toalla sobre la mesa de billar mientras que Nero salió de la cocina con dos vasos de agua y una cerveza. Le entrego un vaso a la chica y la cerveza al otro semi-demonio en la sala.- Gracias. ¿Y Leon?- Fue su última pregunta tomando un trago de agua.- Dijo que ya volvía.- Le contesto el menor caza demonios, quien fue el único que escucho al agente salir.

En ese momento Vergil comenzó a despertarse, sentándose en el sofá y los tres dirigieron su atención hacia el antiguo dueño de Yamato. Cuando estaba bien sentado Vergil abrió sus ojos lentamente y por suerte no eran de color ámbar, Dante a penas ver eso rápidamente se acerco a su hermano, el cual los miraba indiferentemente."_Tiempo de enfrentar de nuevo a mi hermano… Esta vez verbalmente."_ Pensaba Vergil tratando de evitar que su máscara de hielo se venga abajo. Incluso si él sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, sinceramente esperaba que fuera tarde y no temprano. Vergil miro directamente en los ojos de su hermanito hasta que no puedo ver más los ojos que había hecho sufrir tanto durante todos esos años.- Dante.- Fue lo único que dijo, su voz algo ronca y apenas audible, agachando su cabeza. Lady y Dante se sorprendieron al ver actuar a Vergil así. Después de verlo en la torre era casi un delito verlo de esa forma. No actuaba como siempre lo hacía.

-Vergil, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Pregunto Dante suavemente, tratando de entender a su hermano. Verdad a las palabras de Leon, Dante si quería saber la historia que Vergil tenía que contarles, saber cómo es que está vivo, el porqué a cosas que han pasado, quería saber, por minúscula que fuera, cualquier información le servía."_Bueno al menos le podre decir que paso y que le estoy algo agradecido de que me ayudara con Mundus, aunque dudo de que me perdone." _Pensó Vergil, ideando como contar lo que le paso.- Como ya le he dicho a nuestro primo… Es una larga historia.-

-¿Leon sabe? ¿Cuando le dijiste?- Nero preguntó confuso.

-Anoche, mientras ustedes estaban dormidos.- Vergil contestó mirando al menor caza demonios con una cara confundida. "_¿Quién es ese? Y ¿Por qué se parece a Dante y a mí?"_ Pensó el mayor de los hijos Sparda.- Si quieres saber mi historia será mejor que me dejéis empezar.- Concluyo dejando a Nero en paz y decidiendo que cuanto más rápido empiece, mas rápido terminara. Las otras tres personas en la habitación asintieron y rápidamente se acomodaron para _disfrutar_ del relato del gemelo de azul. Dante y Lady se sentaron en el sofá, Dante a la derecha de su hermano y Lady al lado del caza demonios. Nero, por otro lado decidió sentarse encima del escritorio del hijo menor de Sparda. Vergil tomo mucho aire y lo dejo salir en un largo suspiro preparándose para revivir algunas malas memorias.

-Pues, luego de que Dante y yo peleáramos por ultima vez en la isla Mallet, lo más lógico es que no morí.-

_**Flashback**_

_**Vergil's POV (Punto de vista)**_

_Estaba herido y todo mi cuerpo me dolía, tenía heridas en todo mi cuerpo, si no estaban hechas por Mundus de seguro eran las que mi hermano me hizo mientras peleábamos. Soy un fracaso. No merezco ser uno de los hijos del legendario Caballero Oscuro Sparda, realmente no lo merezco, pero mi hermano lo hace. El lucho por lo que era justo mientras que yo luche en su contra. Luche ciegamente por algo que nunca me perteneció en primer lugar. Luego de dejar a Dante e irme al mundo demoniaco, pensé que podría derrotar a Mundus, pero, ¿Qué fue lo que en realidad paso? Falle miserablemente y Mundus me atrapó. Rompió mi orgullo y destruyo mi cuerpo. Jugó con mi mente, hasta el punto en el que me pregunto si aun tengo algo de cordura, y me humillo continuamente. Un año, o al menos eso es lo que creo, soporte esa tortura continua, día a día, sin descanso. Trate de ser fuerte, de resistir, creí que si esperaba Mundus se aburriría de mi, de torturarme pero me equivoque, y él siguió hasta que yo no pude más y me rendí, me rendí ante el enemigo mortal de mi padre, de mi hermano, mío. Ese momento en el que me rendí pude ver una arrogante sonrisa en su cara, el desgraciado estaba feliz de al fin vencerme. Él me utilizo y me convirtió en un nuevo monstruo: Nelo Angelo._

_Mate a muchos más inocentes de los que pensaba, a millones y millones sin mostrar piedad a nadie, destruí ciudades completas sin dejar siquiera una piedra y también a todo aquel que se atreviera a hacerle frente a mi "amo"- incluso en mi mente esa palabra suena acida y parecía inmensionable - hasta que un día en la isla Mallet, Mundus ideo un plan y para llevarlo a cabo, creó otro demonio. Cuando lo vi note que era muy familiar a mí, pero no recordaba quien o porque lo era, a lo que más tarde descubrí, era igual a mi madre y estaba hecha para atraer a mi hermano._

_Me enfrente a Dante muchas veces en la isla. No quería hacerlo pero mi cuerpo solo respondía a las órdenes de Mundus. Una vez estuve muy cerca de matar a Dante, pero por suerte vi su amuleto y muchas de mis memorias regresaron. Memorias de mi madre, de mi familia, de que yo también tenía un amuleto, el cual nuestra madre nos regalo a la edad de ocho. No pude evitarlo, mi cabeza dolía, las memorias recorrían mi cerebro como un video a máxima velocidad y hui de la batalla. En nuestra última batalla tenía el poder suficiente para acabar con Dante de una vez por todas, pero también era un poco más consciente de lo que hacía y aunque me fue difícil por la influencia que Mundus tenía en mí, le deje ganar. Sí, yo Vergil deje que mi hermanito Dante me venciera. Ya ni siquiera era digno de vivir después de todo lo que había hecho y me di cuenta de que Dante tenía el derecho de matarme así que deje que lo hiciera sin importar ya nada más. Vi que Dante estaba por darme el golpe final, apenas lo note, mi conciencia estaba yéndose. Cerré mis ojos esperando mi definitivo final y antes de sentir algo, perdí mi conciencia._

_En estos momentos no sé donde estoy, solo sé que no podría ni moverme del dolor, incluso quedarme quieto dolía- no estaba por admitirlo en alto, pero estaba demasiado débil como para mantenerme en la tierra de los vivos. Lentamente abrí mis ojos y me encontré en una celda con mis brazos atados en la pared. ¿Era esto como lucia el temible Infierno? ¿O es que aun estoy vivo? No podía ser ¿Verdad? Muy débil para romper las cadenas que me sujetaban mire al piso, preguntas y preguntas surgiendo en mi mente sin parar. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿A mí? ¿A Mundus? ¿A Dante? ¿En la isla? Incluso me preguntaba que le había pasado a esa barata imitación de mi madre._

_Seguí mirando al suelo, tratando de resolver las preguntas, de encontrarles una respuesta hasta que una sombra hizo que levantara mi cabeza lentamente para ver a uno de los estúpidos lacayos de Mundus parado fuera de mi celda mirándome malvada y enojadamente.- Vaya, vaya… ¿No es este el famoso Vergil Sparda? Hijo mayor del legendario Caballero Sparda.- El idiota dijo con un tono irritado y con mucha ira.- No lo sé, ¿Qué demonios te parece?- Le respondí escupiendo sangre, no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ese estúpido, solo quería estar en paz, o al menos que me dejaran solo en mi sufrimiento. Agache mi cabeza, quería bloquear la presencia de ese lacayo imbécil y estar solo. Al parecer eso no puede pasar pues escuche la puerta de la celda abrirse y el idiota acercarse a mi.- Tu hermanito pudo haber matado a nuestro amo pero el que pagara por eso, serás tú.- El idiota me estaba ocultando algo y lo sabía perfectamente bien así que volví a mirarlo. El lacayo de Mundus se acerco a mí sacando una exageradamente afilada espada y enterrándola con toda fuerza en mí estomago._

_Perdí el aire, mi boca no emitió ningún sonido pero se quedo abierta. Sentí mucho más dolor ahora, mi vista empezó a empeorar. No aguantaba más seguir despierto. Mi vista se volvía negra. Mire fijamente al idiota, tratando de mirarle lo mas amenazadoramente que pudiera, con una espada clavada en mi estomago, pero aun así intente. Ese idiota estaba preparando un hechizo, sabia cual era pero no lo logre distinguir antes que la oscuridad de la inconsciencia tomara poder sobre mí, con suerte por última vez._

_Volví a despertar en lo que parecía años después. Lo sentía, había sido cruelmente torturado y utilizado mientras estaba inconsciente. No sabía lo que hacía pero sabía que estaba moviéndome y atacando, no sabía a qué o quién pero lo estaba haciendo. Pero ahora parece que soy completamente dueño de mis movimientos. Abrí mis ojos lentamente sin saber que esperar. Lo primero en bien venirme fue un ventilador de techo, giraba lentamente y parecía listo para caerse en cualquier momento. Aguantando el dolor que la acción causaba, gire mi cabeza y vi un viejo tragamonedas, que parecía tan viejo que no sabía si andaba, una ventana muy sucia que apenas me dejaba ver que era de noche, unas escaleras a otro piso del lugar en el que me encontraba, una viejísima mesa de billar , una mesa de café enfrente de donde sea es que estaba acostado que tenia montones de revistas y una puerta de un desgastado marrón que no tengo ni idea a donde llevaría._

_Lentamente me senté y mire a la pared enfrente de mí. Recorrí con mis ojos la habitación en la que estaba. Reconocía este lugar. Era la tienda de caza demonios de mi hermano. ¿Qué hacía YO de todas las personas ahí? ¿Que había pasado? ¿Qué ha pasado con el estúpido lacayo? Si estaba ahí, ¿Dante sabia? Si sabía, ¿Por qué no ha acabado conmigo? ¿Porque ya no me dolía tanto estar despierto? Todas esas preguntas y muchas más corrían por mi cabeza. Trate de buscarles respuestas, pero no conseguí nada. Mire a mi cuerpo y note que alguien había limpiado y vendado mis heridas, una pregunta menos, por ello no me dolía tanto, ¿Eh? No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo continúe mirando fríamente a la pared, tratando de hacerle un hoyo con mi mirada pero el tiempo era el menor de mis problemas en este momento. Seguí mirando, notando que el tiempo estaba pasando y otra pregunta salto en mí cabeza ¿Dónde está Dante? ¿Donde está su molesta amiga, la hija de Arkham? ¿Que ha pasado con esa barata imitación de nuestra madre? ¿Como es Dante ahora? ¿Ha cambiado mucho? ¿Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre? Sentí que algo me faltaba, algo importante e instintivamente dirigí mi mano derecha a mi cintura izquierda. _

_Yamato._

_La espada que herede de mi padre hace mucho tiempo. No estaba. No estaba en donde debía estar. Desapareció. ¿Dónde estaba mi espada? Fue la próxima pregunta en entrar a mi cabeza. ¿Por qué no está? ¿Donde estaba? Ahora si comencé a preocuparme un poco, incluso si Dante quería castigarme y matarme por lo que hice- a lo que no me negaría pues es lo que me merecía- nunca, no importan las circunstancias, me separaría de mi espada, no me siento seguro sin ella. Sentí algo moverse en mi dirección y mire hacia la puerta que había visto antes. Lo que vi fue un hombre vagamente familiar, me quede mirando, ¿De dónde lo conocía? ¿Porque lo conocía? ¿Quien era? El hombre parecía aliviado y comenzó a caminar hacia mí a lo que me parecía un rápido paso. Fue entonces en donde pude recordar, donde supe de donde conocía a esa persona, pero no estaba seguro si era quien yo creía.-¿L-leon?- Le pregunto con una voz indecisa y totalmente ronca, seguramente por no haberla usado en mucho tiempo. Si realmente era él, entonces estaba muerto, él era la última persona que esperaba ver de nuevo y peor aún es que él era la última persona de este planeta que yo quisiera que me viera en esta situación. Tan débil. Tan emotivo. Tan _humano.

_Leon llego hasta, lo que al fin deduje, era un sofá, se sentó a mi lado y asintió a mi pregunta. Comenzamos a hablar, pero sinceramente yo estaba pasando la sorpresa que prestándole atención. Hace unos meses, según recordaba, no veía a mi hermano, no era tanto tiempo. Pero hace unos 24 años que no veía a Leon y ha crecido bastante. Ya no somos niños, mi mente me recordó. También parece saber cómo usar armas. Lleva dos pistolas con él. Jamás me gustaron las pistolas. No son dignas de un verdadero guerrero. Pero sabiendo que mi primo es solo un humano, creo que prefiero que se maneje con armas de fuego a que tenga que sufrir de una espada clavada en su pecho…_

_Él me pregunto qué fue lo que paso, pero estaba indeciso. No sabía si debía contarle o no. Si _quería _que supiera o no. Él suspiro, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y me pregunto algo inesperado.- ¿Confías en mi?- Me quede mirándole como si estuviera loco pero no podía negar que esa pregunta me hizo parar en responder inmediatamente. Medite la pregunta por un rato, no sabía que responder. Pero decidí que no iva a cometer mis errores de nuevo, ya no. No me importaba si Dante acababa mi vida de una vez por todas o no. No volveré a dudar de los únicos dos familiares que me quedaban en vida, pase lo que pase y le asentí a mi primo, preparado para contar lo que me paso._

_**End Flashback**_

-Eso fue lo que me paso. Sobre el Temen-Ni-Gru… No tengo ninguna excusa que darles, lo único que puedo decir es que sinceramente lo… L-lo siento.- Fueron las últimas palabras del gemelo de azul.

Vergil por fin termino su relato y se dedico a tomar un poco de agua que la hija de Arkham, sorprendentemente, le había dado con amabilidad.

Los tres cazadores de demonios estaban en problemas… No sabían que debían hacer con el testamento del hijo mayor de Sparda.

Dante no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado de su hermano. Su hermano mayor había sido cruelmente torturado en todo el tiempo desde el incidente que paso en la torre hasta este momento. Eso hizo hervir totalmente su sangre. "_Quizás Vergil cometió algunos... Bueno, muchos errores en el pasado pero nadie, repito, NADIE en todo este universo podía hacerle algo así a mi hermano y salir sin una paliza de mi parte."_ Pensaba Dante para sí mismo."_Juro que hasta podría resucitar a Mundus, solo para matarlo de nuevo, el hijo de puta." _Obviamente Dante estaba sumamente enojado, y enojado era un término medio. Pero ya no lo estaba con su hermano, ni de cerca, estaba enojado con los desgraciados que dejaron a Vergil en el estado en el que estaba ahora. Y esa palaba, esa pequeña palabra que salió a través de los labios de su hermano, una palabra que JAMAS había escuchado a Vergil decir. _Lo siento. _Dante no podía creer que su gemelo hubiese dicho esas palabras, pero lo hizo. Realmente estaba arrepentido, ¿Verdad?

Nero tampoco podía creer lo escuchado. No conocía nada de Vergil y jamás lo haría, pero eso no sacaba el hecho de que estuviera sorprendido. Sorprendido de que el medio demonio siguiera vivo después de tal cruel tratamiento… "_Sin duda él es un hijo de Sparda, aunque él mismo siga negándolo." _Pensó el ex-miembro de la Orden. Tampoco creía que él tuviera su espada. Yamato. La espada de tal guerrero como lo es Vergil. Un gran guerrero. Uno que ha aprendido de sus errores, sufrido como uno lo haría en el Infierno y peor. Y aun así el mayor hijo de Sparda seguía en sus pies. "_Más o menos." _Agrego la mente del más joven, no ayudando tanto.

Lady por el otro lado no tenía ni idea de que decirle al amante del azul. Desde el incidente en el Temen-Ni-Gru había odiado a Vergil con todo su corazón, pero ahora no estaba tan segura si ella lo odiaba o solo le tenía lastima al saber todo lo que tuvo que endurar en las manos de Mundus. El mayor de los cuatro pago por todo lo que hizo en el pasado y se disculpo. Cuando lo hizo realmente se notaba que estaba arrepentido de todo. Y a decir verdad ella no culpaba de todo a Vergil, sino a su padre, que de algún modo u otro hizo que el gemelo de Dante terminara en el embrollo y el estado en el que está ahora.

Los cuatro estaban callados, nadie sabía cómo romper el silencio. Vergil no iba a hablar, lo había decidido, esperaría hasta que alguien rompiera el silencio primero. Lady seguía sin saber que decir, sin saber que decirle al amante del azul. Nero no creía que debería decir algo, después de todo no era su asunto. Y Dante sabia que perdonaba a su hermano, solo tenía que decírselo, pero después de todo lo que había pasado no sabía cómo.

-Vergil…- Dante comenzó captando las atenciones de todos, y más importante de su hermano. Medito un poco como continuar la oración. Luego de un momento miro a Vergil y le sonrió un poco.- Sabes que, te perdono… A pesar de todo, aun eres mi hermano.- Dijo suavemente.

Antes de cualquiera de los cuatro pudiera decir algo mas, las puertas de Devil May Cry se abrieron. Leon entro en la tienda cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Estaba sumamente cansado. "_Ultima vez que combato demonios casi dormido." _Se reprimió a sí mismo y volteó. Levanto una ceja al ver a todos mirándolo fijamente.- ¿Pasa algo?- Lady agito la cabeza.- Siii, te has tardado unas cuantas horas, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Leon entrecerró sus azules-verdosos ojos.- Trata de luchar unos cuantos demonios al borde de caer dormida y luego contesto.- Nero se rio un poco mientras que Dante dejo una diminuta sonrisa y Vergil levanto una ceja preguntando.- Y ¿Por qué luchabas contra demonios cuando estabas por caer dormido?- Leon no había notado que su primo estaba despierto por el cansancio y finalmente lo noto.- Bueno pues porque esos dos….- Comenzó respondiendo, apuntando a Nero y Dante.-… Son unos holgazanes y tuve que aceptar yo el trabajo…. ¿Ya les….- Su oración fue interrumpida por dos _OYE_ provenientes de los dos caza demonios. Lady golpeo la cabeza de Dante, se levanto y golpeo también la de Nero.- Dejadle hablar.- Les grito, como una madre castigando a su hijo cuando hace una travesura, con sus manos en su cintura.

Leon levanto una ceja y cayó en el sofá, obviamente agotado. Volvió a decir su pregunta.- ¿Ya les dijiste?- Le pregunto a Vergil bostezando

-Sip- Contesto el amante del rojo. León suspiro. "_En serio, a veces parece un niño en Navidad." _Pensó el agente y puso su mano en su boca bostezando otra vez.- ¿Alguna noticia de Trish?- Pregunto apoyando su codo en su rodilla y su barbilla en su palma. Nero negó con la cabeza.

-¿Trish?- Todos miraron a Vergil cuando preguntó. Dante fue el primero en contestar.- Ahh bueno… Larga historia también… ¿Recuerdas al demonio que Mundus creo, que era igual a nuestra madre?- Su hermano pregunto un tanto indeciso de decirle y Vergil asintió.- Pues es ella.- Leon terminó la oración de Dante.- ¿Qué?- Vergil pregunto incrédulo, "_¿Esta Dante queriéndome decir que ahora son amigos de ELLA? Dante no puede estar tan loco como para hacer eso ¿Verdad?"_Pensó inmediatamente Vergil mientras que Dante comenzó a reírse como si estuviera loco y todos lo miraron como si les hubiese dicho que las piedras están vivas con cejas levantadas.

-Hey, viejo, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Vergil miro confuso a Nero ante esto pero decidió dejarlo pasar y mirar a su hermano, el cual se había caído al suelo con sus brazos en su estomago, sin poder dejar de reír.

-Nada, es solo que no aguante mas verte así Verge, además, parece que vamos a tener un día lleno de historias hoy.- Dijo con la carita de un niño esperando por el conejo de Pascuas. Lady suspiro y agito su cabeza.- Realmente eres un niño a veces.- Dijo acomodando su verdoso cabello como si fuera la cosa más delicada del mundo.- ¡Calla mujer!- Grito Dante con una mueca de enojo. Lady le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño mientras que Nero se empezó a reír y Vergil levanto una ceja.

Leon ya no aguantaba más el sueño que le invadía y se quedo dormido en el hombro de su primo amante del azul.

-Ummm, Buenas noches…- Dijo Dante al ver que el cansancio le gano a su primo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona. "_Qué raro que a Verge no le moleste… Pero la escena es un tanto tierna."_ Pensó el amante del rojo al ver como Leon dormía pacíficamente, apoyado en el hombro del mayor de los gemelos. Lady y Nero rieron un poco, también notando que la escena era muy tierna, mientras que Vergil agitaba la cabeza. Luego se cercioro de que solamente Dante escuchara lo que estaba por decir. _Mas te vale que no le pase nada, ¿Me entendiste, Dante? _La cara de Vergil era una vez más sumamente seria y Dante asintió inmediatamente.

-Bueno… Ahora, ¿Me dirías más acerca de _Trish?_- La forma en que Vergil pronuncio su nombre significaba que todavía la odiaba, no estaba seguro cuanto o porque, pero sabía que la odiaba y eso era suficiente para él. Dante suspiro.- Vale… ¿Por donde debería empezar a explicarte?- Se pregunto a si mismo mientras recordaba lo que había pasado cuando derroto a Mundus.

El resto del día, los tres cazadores de demonios y el amante del azul lo pasaron hablando acerca de Trish, acerca de algunas misiones, muchos recuerdos, todo lo que había pasado en el pasado y lo que haría que el hijo mayor de Sparda entendiera un poco mas su situación en el tiempo. Dante deliberadamente evito mencionar a la espada de su hermano, Yamato, por ahora. Dante aun quería sobrevivir por un día más. También estuvieron la mayoría del día tratando de convencer a Vergil de que Trish ya no era una enemiga para ninguno de ellos. Y al parecer lo lograron, pero eso no significaba que dejaría de odiarla, al menos por ahora. Durante el transcurso del día, Vergil se sentía más culpable de lo que había pasado, incluso si en algunos momentos estuvo bajo el control de Mundus. Algunas veces comenzaba a recordar todo lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho, todo lo que él había destruido con sus propias manos, y se preguntaba si realmente merecía ser perdonado por su hermano, ¿Por qué me ha perdonado?¿Después de todo lo que he hecho, porque no me ha castigado? Lo único bueno es que los recuerdos no duraban mucho, pues el peso de su primo, durmiendo pacíficamente en su hombro sin ninguna preocupación del mundo que sigue girando a su alrededor, le traía de vuelta a la realidad. A la realidad en la cual todo estaba en su pasado, una realidad en la cual su hermano le perdono por todos sus pecados.

Parecía que nada malo estaba pasando ni iba a pasar. Todo estaba tan pacifico que casi se olvidan de que hace menos de un día Vergil estaba atacándolos, de que sus ojos cambiaban a un color ámbar, como la noche anterior, a que tal vez tendrían que enfrentarse a un poderoso enemigo. Casi. Aun había duda en las cabezas de todos los cazadores de demonios e incluso al mismo hijo mayor de Sparda. Lo único que podían hacer en esos momentos era esperar. Esperar que con suerte Trish volviera con la información que necesitaban antes de que algo como lo que paso la noche anterior pasara de nuevo.

Pero por ahora solo estaban totalmente felices de estar como estaban en este momento. Sanos, a salvo y sin tener que preocuparse todavía de lo que tendría que pasar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Weapons and amber.**

Al otro día los tres familiares de Sparda estaban en la cocina desayunando. Vergil aun seguía con sus ojos de su color normal, por suerte para todos, así que temprano Lady decidió irse y hacer… Lo que sea que Lady usualmente haría. Nero en la otra mano, había tomado una misión hace unas horas y tenía que irse a las afueras de la ciudad.

-¿Es que alguna vez comes algo que no sea pizza?- Le pregunto enojado Vergil a su pequeño hermano, el cual solo negó con su cabeza mientras devoraba otra porción de pizza con una gran sonrisa en su cara, tan grande que es prácticamente imposible que entrara en su cara.- Tendrás que acostumbrarte, al igual que yo.- Le dijo el agente con cara de pocos amigos, esa noche había dormido y ya no estaba al borde de dormirse parado pero aun seguía un tanto cansado.

Vergil resoplo incrédulo. -Increíble.- Dijo con su usual mascara de hielo, no mostrando emociones en su cara o en su voz. Dante solo rio un poco y agarro otra rebanada de pizza, quitándole las aceitunas enojado y comiéndola. Vergil sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a comer una tostada que su primo le hizo mientras que Leon estaba sentado con su codo en la mesa y su cabeza apoyada en su puño, leyendo un libro de quien sabe que.- ¿Qué estás leyendo?- Le pregunto Dante aun sin entender que era tan divertido acerca de leer libros.-Un libro.- Respondió con simpleza tratando de ignorar a Dante, lo cual saco una rara y casi invisible sonrisa a Vergil. "_Ahí van de nuevo"_ Pensó el amante del azul notando de que Dante y Leon casi siempre estaban peleando por algo, lo cual le recordó como era él y su hermano antes.

-¡Noooo! ¿En serio Sherlock? No me di cuenta…- Respondió sarcásticamente el que tenía más experiencia en cazar demonios, recibiendo una mirada de Leon que claramente decía: _déjame en paz o de esta no sales con vida, ¿Entendiste? _Dante se tomo la amenaza a pecho y siguió comiendo su pizza como si nada hubiese pasado. Vergil negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo también.

Los tres cayeron en silencio, el cual al pasar los minutos se volvía un tanto incomodo. Ninguno sabía que decirse ni cómo romper el silencio. Siguieron en lo que estaban por unos minutos hasta que no los soportaron mas.- Creo que….-

-Voy a…-

-Ya term…-

Los tres hablaron a la misma vez interrumpiéndose mutuamente, lo cual hizo que los tres suspiraran y ese fue el momento en el que el teléfono de la tienda comenzó a sonar. Leon cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, se paro y fue hacia la oficina a atender, esperando que fuese un trabajo que fuera más interesante que estar sentado en medio de un incomodo silencio.-… Devil May Cry…- Los dos hermanos escucharon desde la cocina y Vergil levanto una ceja al oír el nombre. ¿Ese era el nombre de la agencia de Dante? Claro, Vergil había visto el lugar antes, pero eso fue cuando aun no tenia nombre, y en esos momentos no había tenido la oportunidad de ver el nombre. Y para ser sinceros estaba muy curioso del porque Dante elegiría un nombre así.

-¿Por qué llamaste a tu tienda de esa manera?- Al fin encontrando un tema de conversación, el mayor de los dos le pregunto al semi-demonio amante del rojo. Dante trago la rebanada de pizza que estaba comiendo mientras que consideraba la respuesta.- Bueno, es una emmm, historia que tal vez no te guste.- Dante suspiro dándose cuenta de que esta vez no podría ocultar la verdad.- Fue porque, luego de que decidieras estar en el mundo demoniaco…- Comenzó a decir lentamente, no sabiendo si estaba yendo por buen territorio o no. Vergil asintió, incitándole a que continuase.-… Pues tenía un mar de emociones…- "_Traición."_ Su mente agrego por él sin ayudarle mucho.-… Deje salir una pequeña lágrima. Y por ello le puse así a mi tienda. Porque es cierto que los demonios pueden llorar.- Vergil estaba un tanto sorprendido y completamente estático. Hacía mucho que no veía a Dante llorar. Y esta vez fue por su propia culpa. "_Vaya hermano mayor que soy." _Pensó para sí mismo el mayor de la sala.

-¡Hey!- Leon les grito desde la otea sala y los dos hijos de Sparda podían suponer que se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.- Hay unos cuantos demonios rondando por el centro de la ciudad… Ahora vuelvo, mientras tanto no se maten ¿Vale?- Leon volvió a gritar y sin esperar una respuesta Vergil y Dante pudieron escuchar como la puerta de la tienda se abría y cerraba.

Los dos se quedaron callados, una vez mas cayendo en silencio.- Bueno, tal vez yo pueda encontrar algún demonio por ahí también.- Dijo el menor de los dos parándose de su asiento, juntando las cajas de pizza y dejándolas en la heladera, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la cocina. Esa oración le trajo algo a la mente de Vergil que casi había olvidado, y sabia que Dante tenia la respuesta.-Dante… ¿Dónde está Yamato?- Pregunto el mayor parándose de su asiento y levanto una ceja cuando su hermano paró en seco a pocos centímetros de la puerta. Dante lo sabía, sabía que esa pregunta vendría, pero no la esperaba tan pronto. Sin saber como Vergil tomaría que Yamato la tenía otra persona Dante volteo lentamente riéndose nerviosamente y diciendo.-Vergil… Tal vez lo que te estoy por decir no te alegre mucho.- Cuando estaba de frente a su hermano, el cual estaba con los brazos cruzados y su ceja aun levantada comenzó a explicar.

-XXX-

Nero estaciono la motocicleta de Dante en el callejón de la tienda y se bajo de ella, dejando las llaves en unos de sus bolsillos. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta escuchando algunos ruidos desde adentro de la tienda. Cuando estuvo por abrir la puerta paro sus movimientos. Podía escuchar mejor los sonidos del otro lado de la puerta. Se escuchaban muchos pasos, seguramente apresurados, el sonido de objetos cayendo al suelo y voces, las cuales no podía escuchar lo que decían pues estaban hablando muy bajo. Trato de escuchar lo que decían pero le fue imposible, y cuando estaba por rendirse y entrar una de las voces se hizo más fuerte dejando escuchar lo que decía

-DANTE SPARDA ESTAS OFICIALMENTE MUERTO ¿ME OISTE? ¡MUERTO!- Se escucho del otro lado de la puerta una voz sumamente enfadada, proveniente de un seguramente muy molesto Vergil.

Nero al escuchar esto rápidamente entro en la tienda creyendo que Vergil había cambiado de nuevo. Lo que vio fue a Dante corriendo por todas partes tratando de mantener su vida a salvo mientras que un muy molesto, enojado, irritado y malvado Vergil lo perseguía peligrosamente cerca. Nero inmediatamente estaba confundido por dos razones.

Razón A: Vergil no tenía los ojos de color ámbar, como la última vez que quiso matar a Dante.

Razón B: ¿De qué demonios estuvieron hablando para causar esto?

Vergil estaba a punto de agarrar por el cuello a Dante cuando Nero decidió que suficiente era suficiente y utilizo su Devil Bringer para agarrar al mayor de los tres y depositarlo en el sofá lo más suave que puso sin soltarlo. Vergil aun tenía unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo, estaba curando gracias a su sangre, pero el proceso era mucho más lento que normalmente seria.- ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Suéltame!- El mayor grito enojado mientras que Dante se ocultaba detrás de su escritorio y Nero caminaba lentamente hacia donde el amante del azul estaba tratando de librarse.-¿Qué paso?¿De qué demonios hablaban, idiotas?- Los dos hijos de Sparda miraron enojados al menor ante la última palabra en salir de sus labios pero se abstuvieron de decirle algo.

-No pasa nada, solo tuvimos una pequeña diferencia menor. No tienes de que preocuparte, niño.- Dijo el amante del rojo con una de sus usuales sonrisas arrogantes y un pequeño guiño ante el sobrenombre del menor de los tres.- _Pequeña diferencia menor…- _Volvió a repetir incrédulo Nero y entrecerró la mirada.- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿De qué hablaban?- Volvió a preguntar con tono nada amable.- De MI espada.- Contesto el mayor de los tres haciendo un notorio énfasis en la palabra MI. Nero miro a Dante incrédulo, entendiendo por donde se iba dirigiendo la conversación y no le gustaba.- Si bueno, tal vez le conté a Verge que su espada termino quebrada a la mitad y luego… La _regale.-_ Vergil se puso mucho mas furioso, si eso era posible, cuando la palabra _regale_ salió de los labios de su gemelo y comenzó a intentar zafarse del agarre de Nero otra vez.- ¡Ya dime quién demonios la tiene así te puedo matar!- Grito otra vez mas el mayor de los tres en la sala. Dante miro suplicantemente a Nero, el cual solo suspiro, preparándose para lo inevitable.-Te diré si te calmas.- A penas las palabras salieron del menor, Vergil ya estaba calmadamente sentado en el sofá como si no hubiese tenido un ataque de histeria hace cinco segundos con un aura de curiosidad alrededor suyo, uno porque quería saber quién era el inepto que estaba utilizando su espada, y dos porque no entendía porque Nero sabia quien era. Los otros dos en la sala lo miraron confusamente.- ¿Vale?- Dijo divertido el amante del rojo mientras que el ex-miembro de la Orden suspiraba soltando al amante del azul y dirigiéndose al escritorio de Dante. Nero le entrego el dinero de la misión sabiendo que Vergil lo miraba impaciente y colocándose detrás del escritorio contesto.

Vergil alzo una ceja perdiendo la paciencia tan rápido como había estado perdiendo el control esos días.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? No te escuche…- Dijo el mayor de los tres ante lo murmurado por Nero, el cual suspiro pesadamente y contesto algo indeciso.-Dije que yo tengo tu espada.- Dijo el joven mientras que Dante se escondía detrás de su silla esperando a que el Infierno se desatara junto con la ira de su gemelo, la cual debía de estar por venir en cualquier segundo.

Sorprendentemente Vergil solo se quedo sentado en el sofá inmóvil, posiblemente pasando la información unas cuantas veces por su cabeza antes de actuar. Los dos cazadores de demonios creyeron que al final Vergil no se había enojado y que no los atacaría así que se relajaron un poco y comenzaron a salir de sus _escondites_.

Para su mala suerte, antes de que se dieran cuenta Vergil ya estaba del otro lado de la habitación sujetando a Nero contra la pared desde el cuello de su chaleco y habiendo golpeado en la cabeza a Dante en el camino. Nero perdió el aire ante la sorpresa de que el hijo mayor de Sparda era más rápido de lo que esperaba. Vergil lo miro directamente en los ojos con una frialdad incomparable mientas que Dante se levantaba del suelo con su mano en su cabeza. Vergil, con una voz muy lenta, malvada, impaciente y extremadamente fría, dijo una sola palabra con la que los dos semi-demonios podrían haber jurado que bajo un grado en la temperatura del lugar.

-¡Devuélvemela!-

-Verge, tranquilízate un poco y…-

-Cuando tenga MI espada de vuelta.- Le interrumpió Vergil volviendo a hacer énfasis en la palabra MI mientras que Nero miro a Dante, silenciosamente pidiendo ayuda. "_Si no se la da, de esta no salemos vivos" _Pensó Dante mientras que le hacia un gesto con las manos a Nero para que se la diese, a la vez retrocediendo un poco de la escena, solo por si acaso.

Nero suspiro pesadamente, lo cual fue un tanto difícil con una mano en su cuello, un tanto entristecido de que estaba por perder una gran espada. Invoco a Yamato y la estiro un poco para que el mayor de los tres pudiera tomarla. Inmediatamente la catana desapareció de su mano y Nero cayo duramente al suelo habiendo sido soltado por Vergil, el cual está parado enfrente de él felizmente examinando su espada.

-Wow, sí que ama esa espada.- Dijo Nero en total terror mientras llevaba una mano a masajear su cuello. Vergil solo suspiro y luego de examinar su espada unos minutos más y notar que estaba en perfecto estado, la enfundo en su cadera izquierda, tapándola con su gabardina.-No me siento seguro sin ella… Lo siento.- Dijo inseguro el mayor de los tres mientras que Dante estaba sorprendido de que otra vez esa palabra salió de los labios de su gemelo. "_No sé si es solamente por todo lo que le ha pasado o si solo es porque está _feliz_ de estar aquí. Pero Vergil está cambiando, y tal vez para bien." _Pensó el más experienciado en caza demonios, feliz de tener a su hermano de nuevo y de que ya no están tratando de matarse el uno al otro. Claro que las palabras feliz o Vergil en la misma oración eran casi imposibles de siquiera decir, pero ya se acostumbraría.

En ese momento una pequeña idea cruzo la mente de Dante.- Hey Verge, estoy seguro de que ya estás un poco oxidado ¿No querrás entrenar?- Le pregunto inocentemente el menor mientras que enfundaba sus pistolas. Vergil lo miro con su máscara de hielo, pero luego de unos segundo una rara y arrogante sonrisa rozo sus labios.- Claro, siempre será un gusto para mí derrotarte, querido hermano.- Dijo Vergil utilizando la misma voz confiada y engreída que utilizo en el Temen-Ni-Gru, totalmente pidiendo un desafío. Nero los miro levantando una ceja. ¿En serio? ¿Después de todo volverían a pelear? ¿Es que en serio se quieren matar?

-¿Vais a pelear después de todo lo que les paso?- Pregunto incrédulo comenzando a levantarse del suelo.- No te preocupes, niño. Vergil no le hará ningún daño a esa cara tan sexy.- Dijo Dante señalando a su propia cara sonriendo.- Solo entrenaremos, no es a muerte.- Los dos semi-demonios en la sala le levantaron una ceja.- ¿Te das cuenta, que si te llamas _sexy_, también le estas llamando sexy a Vergil?- Pregunto tranquilamente el menor de los tres con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual creció más al ver la sorpresa plasmada en la cara de Dante. Luego de un momento Dante agito su cabeza y con una arrogante sonrisa contesto con la mayor felicidad del mundo, seguro de que ganaría esta vez.- Bueno, no es mi culpa de que Vergil saliera igual a mí, aunque viendo me al espejo no le culpo.-

Vergil le levanto una ceja incrédulo y con una invisible sonrisa contesto con un tono de quien lo sabe todo, sabiendo que Dante perdería el argumento el mismo momento en el que se inicio.-En realidad Dante. Yo nací un minuto, treinta y seis segundos antes que tu. Así que teóricamente tú saliste igual a, querido hermanito.- Les comento y salió del edificio para esperar a los dos cazadores de demonios afuera. Adentro Nero estaba casi muerto de la risa, riendo tanto que casi se hace en los pantalones mientras que Dante miraba la espalda de su hermano con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Nero al fin se calmo un poco levantándose del suelo.-Parece que alguien te gano en esta ronda, viejo.- Le dijo Nero felizmente saliendo del edificio para esperar a Dante, el cual seguía con la mandíbula en el núcleo de la Tierra. Luego de un rato el semi-demonio amante del rojo agito su cabeza, juntando a Rebellion y siguió a su hermano gemelo y al ex-miembro de la Orden afuera susurrando un pequeño:

-Los odio…-

-XXX-

Leon volvió a la tienda luego de haber matado a unos cuantos Basiliks y se encontró con su _hermana_ casi entrando en la tienda también. Estos días había visto a Lady venir más seguido, aunque eso es comprensible, después de todo, cuantos más contra Vergil, mejor.- Hey.- Saludo felizmente Lady quitándose los lentes de sol y colocándolos en su verdoso cabello. El agente le sonrió y asintió, entrando en la tienda para encontrarla completamente vacía.-¿Dónde están todos?- Pregunto Lady mirando la tienda detrás del agente, el cual negó con su cabeza.-Ni idea.- Luego comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio de su primo cuando noto que una nota arriba del mueble. Leon siempre había odiado las notas… Usualmente traían malas noticias y eran completamente deprimentes. Por ejemplo, cuando le avisaron que Eva había muerto, fue mediante la nota más deprimente que había visto, en ella también le avisaron que no había nadie en la zona más que el cadáver de la mujer. "_Solo deprimentes noticias."_ Pensó el agente levantando la nota, con la caza demonios mirando por encima de su hombro, viendo la caligrafía que obviamente pertenecía a Dante:

_En estos momentos estamos ocupados, si vienes por un trabajo y no hay nadie… Mala suerte tío. Si eres Leon, Lady o posiblemente (pero dudando) Trish, estamos en la montaña más cercana que vean de la tienda… Los esperamos…_

_Dante, Nero y Vergil…_

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto Lady al ver que la letra era tan ilegible para ella, pero para Leon no, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a ver peores.-Que tendremos que ir a la montaña más cercana de la tienda…- Leon suspiro, obviamente no de humor para las locuras que los otros tres chicos deberían estar haciendo. Lady le levanto una ceja.- ¿Vale?¿Que esperamos entonces?- Con eso Lady se dirigió a su motocicleta mientras que Leon dejaba la nota de nuevo sobre el escritorio y seguía a la caza demonios a la motocicleta con una pequeña sonrisa.-De ja vu.- Dijo Leon notando que esta era la segunda vez que ivan a buscar al hijo menor de Sparda en la motocicleta de Lady, mientras que la caza demonios subía a su vehículo riendo y Leon colocándose detrás de ella con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Lady arranco la moto aun riendo y se dirigió al pie de la montaña más cercana.

Mientras tanto al pie de la montaña estaban Nero, Dante y Vergil.

El menor semi-demonio estaba sentado en el suelo viendo a los dos gemelos a mitad de su _entrenamiento_, el cual según Vergil es SIN utilizar armas de fuego, así que Dante dejo a Ivory y Ebony cerca en el suelo por si acaso. Los dos gemelos luchaban a una velocidad impresionante y si Nero no fuese semi-demonio no hubiera sido capaz de ver nada más que las ocasionales paradas en la batalla cuando Rebellion y Yamato se juntaba.

Nero no podía creer lo que veía. Los dos gemelos luchaban el uno contra el otro muy bien, era totalmente profesionales con sus armas. Claro, Nero había visto a Dante luchar numerosas veces en el pasado. Pero ahora que estaba dejándose llevar por la batalla, estaba luchando mejor de lo que pensaba que podría. Al parecer los dos hermanos estaban divirtiéndose mucho _entrenando_ y a decir verdad Nero noto que estar en el público no era tan mal.

Vergil se agacho cuando Danto trato de atacarlo y utilizo su fiel catana para herir un poco el brazo de Dante, haciendo que sangrara un poco y que su hermano menor retrocediera unos pasos. Llevo su espada detrás de su cabeza y rápida y fuertemente la bajo hacia Vergil, el cual se corrió hacia atrás esquivando el ataque. En seguida ataco directamente a su hermano, el cual esquivo a la izquierda e hirió también el brazo de su hermano. Por suerte no era una herida profunda, después de todo Vergil no había sanado del todo y lo que menos necesitaban era que se hiriera demasiado.

Dante rápidamente esquivo el ataque que Vergil trato de hacer y luego le saco la lengua.- Tendrás que ser más rápido que eso Verge…- Le dijo burlonamente mientras que Vergil sonreía un poco.- Y tu deberías morder esa lengua tuya, hermano…- Respondió su hermano bajando su catana por el torso del amante del rojo, quien retrocedió y miro a la herida. Dicha herida era pequeña e iba desde casi su cuello hacia su estomago.-… O te podría pasar eso.- Termino de decir el hijo mayor de Sparda mientras que Dante resoplaba y se lanzaba a atacar a su hermano de nuevo, Vergil haciendo lo mismo y comenzando su danza de espadas una vez más, a una velocidad apenas visible.

Lady y Leon llegaron al pie de la montaña y se bajaron de la motocicleta. Lady dejo su casco colgado y los dos cazadores de demonios encontraron a Nero sentado en el suelo con las dos pistolas de Dante, Ivory y Ebony, cerca de él mirando a nada en particular. Los dos cazadores de demonios levantaron una ceja intercambiando una mirada curiosa y comenzando a caminar hacia Nero. Cada uno que parado a cada lado del más joven caza demonios. Lady golpeo despacio su pierna para ganar su atención mientras que Leon hablaba.

-¿Qué es lo que estas observando exactamente?- Le pregunto el agente confuso a que podría tener la concentración del ex-miembro de la Orden.- A Vergil y Dante.- Contesto simplemente y Lady y Leon volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, esta vez confusa, volviendo su atención una vez más al más joven del lugar. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera siquiera abrir sus bocas el ruido de metal contra metal resonó en el lugar cuando Yamato y Rebellion volvieron a unirse mostrando a sus respectivos dueños luchando el uno con el otro.-¿Otra vez?- Pregunto irritada Lady al ver que el par de gemelos estaba peleando de nuevo y justo cuando estaba por tomar su Kalina Ann, Nero la detuvo negando con la cabeza.- Están entrenando, no se mataran, solo están peleando un poco.- Contesto con su completa concentración en la batalla, la cual empezó a ir a una velocidad normal al ver que Leon y Lady habían llegado, así los otros dos caza demonios serian capaces de poder disfrutar del _show_.

Una vez mas Leon y Lady intercambiaron una mirada, esta vez sin emoción alguna y Leon se encogió de hombros. Lady suspiro y se sentó al lado de Nero a mirar la batalla mientras que el agente cruzaba sus brazos y miraba la pelea parado. Estuvieron observando durante no tan largos minutos hasta que Dante y Vergil unieron espadas de nuevo. Cuando los cuatro cazadores de demonios miraron al mayor de los gemelos quedaron estáticos. Sus ojos celestes estaban siendo escondidos por otro color. Sus ojos estaban cambiando frente a ellos al color ámbar.

Lady y Nero rápidamente se pararon de sus puestos en el suelo pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese hacer algo Vergil se saco de encima a Dante y con un simple tajo de Yamato los ataco a todos. Los cuatro miraron estáticos y en horror como Vergil lentamente enfundaba su adorada catana. Cuando el mayor de los gemelos termino de enfundarla todos volaron lejos de él. Lady quedo inconsciente en el suelo cuando su cabeza conecto con un árbol. A pocos metros de ella estaba Nero, el cual trataba de volver en si luego de que su cabeza fuese golpeada fuertemente también. Dante golpeo con su estomago un árbol, lo cual empeoro un poco la herida que su hermano le hizo allí y con la espalda a Vergil trato de pararse rápidamente mientras que su sangre se hacía cargo de la herida. Leon, quien por suerte había sido el que cayó menos lejos del mayor de los gemelos y podía pararse rápidamente observo como Vergil se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a irse camino a un bosque que había cerca, Yamato agarrada fuertemente en su mano izquierda

Leon miro a sus lados observando a los otros tres y notando que todavía ninguno estaba en condiciones, se paro y se fue corriendo detrás del hijo mayor de Sparda tratando difícilmente de ignorar el dolor que el tajo de Yamato dejo en su cadera derecha.

-XXX-

Nero consiguió pararse y rápidamente se fue a revisar si Lady estaba bien o estaba herida mientras que Dante estaba parándose y al mismo tiempo está mirando a todos lados tratando de averiguar hacia qué lado se fueron Vergil y Leon. Y al parecer no estaba obteniendo buenos resultados.

-¡MIERDA!- Dante grito mirando al cielo el momento en el que descubrió que los dos estaban suficientemente lejos para que él no supiera en qué dirección se fueron. Dante se volteo y se dirigió hacia sus dos compañeros arrodillándose junto a ellos-¿Está bien?- Le pregunto suavemente a Nero, el cual asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ningún hueso parece roto y ninguna herida es grave, pero tiene una pequeña herida en la pierna derecha.- Dante suspiro en alivio.- Bueno… Al menos no estamos heridos… Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Leon. Lo veo completamente capaz de estar corriendo a Vergil incluso al borde de la muerte.- Dijo Dante completamente serio y volvió a escanear el área una vez más por si acaso, luego de un rato mas suspiro de nuevo y junto sus armas del suelo mientras que el ex-miembro de la Orden cargaba a Lady en sus brazos.- Deberíamos llevarla de vuelta a la tienda.- Le dijo Nero.- ¿Y dejar a esos dos solos y corriendo por ahí? Ni de chiste, niño.- Le dijo Dante, e incluso si estaba utilizando el sobrenombre que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba bromeando, el hijo menor de Sparda estaba siendo completamente serio.

Justo en ese momento a su izquierda, Dante pudo sentir una muy conocida presencia.- Trish.- Dijo el caza demonios aliviado mirando en la dirección en la que la rubia venia corriendo hacia ellos.-Chicos lo tengo, lo tengo… ¿Qué paso aquí?- Les pregunto preocupada al ver a Lady inconsciente, algo de sangre tirada en el suelo y algunos tajos en las ropas de los semi-demonios.-Vergil y ámbar en la misma oración.- Dijo Dante suspirando, no queriendo explicar detalladamente lo que paso. Trish entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería su amigo. Rápidamente la rubia escaneo el área con sus ojos y noto la ausencia de alguien.- ¿Dónde está Leon?- Pregunto preocupándose aun mas.-Seguro siguiendo a Vergil, pero no sabemos en qué dirección se fueron.- Contesto Nero reajustando a Lady en sus brazos suavemente.

Dante rápidamente pensó en un plan y en seguida les dijo a Nero y Trish.

-Nero, tu llévate a Lady a la tienda y asegúrate de que este bien. Trish tu búscalos por mi derecha y yo por la izquierda… ¿Vale?-

Los otros dos cazadores de demonios asintieron ante la idea y Nero se dirigió hacia la motocicleta de Lady, para llevarla mucho más rápido. La rubia se fue hacia su izquierda, activando su diabla interior para buscar a Leon y Vergil rápidamente mientras que Dante se dirigía hacia su derecha, también dejando a su diablo interior.

Utilizando sus alas empezó a volar, buscando al agente y al siempre asesino oscuro.

"_Por favor, que los dos estén bien…" _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 8 :) También corregí algunos errores en los capitulos anteriores pero si ven uno que me saltee por favor avisenme. Bueno les dejo de robar tiempo, disfruten la historia :)

**Capitulo 8: Hechizo**

Dante iba volando por encima de un bosque, no era tan grande pero los arboles eran bastante altos y estaba totalmente preocupado, aunque jamás lo admita. No hace más de veinte minutos los ojos de su hermano volvieron a cambiar al color ámbar y sin pensarlo dos veces Vergil ataco a los cuatro cazadores de demonios con un simple tajo de Yamato. Antes de que Dante pudiese recuperarse del ataque su hermano ya se había ido con Leon persiguiéndolo detrás. Luego de unos momentos Trish llego al lugar, seguramente con la información que le habían pedido pero nadie le dio demasiada importancia a eso por el momento, primero debían saber dónde estaban los dos familiares de Sparda. Nero se había llevado a Lady a la tienda para encargarse de cualquier herida que pudiera tener mientras que Trish y Dante se separaron para buscar rápidamente a Leon y Vergil.

Dante seguía mirando al bosque que tenia debajo, por el momento sin encontrar nada, pero los arboles cada vez se hacían más altos y estaban bloqueándole la vista. Decidió que será mejor buscarlos a pie y volvió a su forma humana. Cuanto más se adentraba en el bosque más rápido se daba cuenta de que estaba yendo por el buen camino. Sentía que más adelante estaba la inolvidable presencia de su hermano, esa presencia que era muy parecida a la suya, y en donde quiera que estuviera su gemelo, el agente no podría andar lejos.

Cuanto más se acercaba a la presencia se iba encontrando con pequeñas cantidades de sangre en el suelo. "_Tal vez algún animal que paso por aquí…"_Se dijo a sí mismo el caza demonios tratando de pensar en el mejor escenario posible. Como sea, eso resultaba difícil pues a medida que avanzaba se encontraba que la sangre estaba prácticamente haciendo un camino hacia donde su hermano se encontraba. "_Animales… Muchos animales que estaban en el camino…"_ Pensó de nuevo, tratando de razonar consigo mismo. Pero le era imposible… Sentía que por más que deseara no saberlo, sabía perfectamente de quien era la sangre… Dante se apresuro un poco más. Unos minutos luego Dante escucho un grito de dolor y supo que ahora si debía de apresurarse. Siguió corriendo por el bosque lo más rápido que pudo hasta que paro enfrente de unos arbustos. A través de ellos a penas pudo notar un pequeño lago adelante. Ya impaciente y sin perder tiempo el hijo menor de Sparda saco su espada y corto rápidamente todos los arbustos para darse paso. Cuando todos estaban fuera de su camino guardo a Rebellion en su espalda y enseguida noto que delante de él estaban tirados en el suelo los cuerpos inconscientes de Leon y Vergil. El dueño de Yamato parecía estar en perfecto estado pero el agente lucia horrible… Tenía demasiados tajos en su ropa, se veía que estaba muy herido y estaba acostado sobre un pequeño lago de sangre. Dante rápidamente saco su teléfono mientras que corría hacia ellos. Marco el numero del celular que Trish se había conseguido.-Vamos… Rápido…- Susurraba frustrado el semi-demonio mientras que la rubia aun no contestaba. Al quinto timbre Trish por fin contesto.-_ ¿Dante? ¿Qué pasa?-_ Le pregunto la rubia del otro lado de la línea con una voz preocupada.- Trish… Los encontré… Ven aquí rápido…- Dijo Dante casi gritándole a la rubia desde el teléfono. Usualmente ella estaría enojada por ello pero sabiendo en la situación en la que estaban lo dejo pasar esa vez.-_ ¿Dónde estás? -_ Dante rápidamente le explico donde estaba.-_Vale… Voy en camino…-_ Con eso dicho la rubia corto la comunicación y Dante guardo su teléfono. Miro hacia abajo y se arrodillo. Con cuidado junto al agente en sus brazos. No quería empeorar sus heridas así que lo hizo despacio.

Mientras ajustaba el agarre que tenía en su primo Trish llego corriendo al lugar, habiendo utilizado sus poderes para llegar no tardo demasiado.- Oooh…- Susurro preocupada al ver el estado del mayor de los cuatro.- Rápido, junta a Vergil y vámonos.- Dijo Dante volviendo a su forma demoniaca mientras que Trish colocaba el brazo izquierdo de Vergil en sus hombros y pasaba su brazo derecho por la cintura del semi-demonio. Dante rápidamente tomo vuelo de camino a su tienda con Trish corriendo a toda velocidad detrás de él.

-XXX-

Nero estaba caminando impaciente de un lugar a otro por la tienda. Hacia unos minutos que termino de curar las heridas de Lady, por suerte no tenía un grave daño, y ahora estaba esperando a que Dante y Trish por fin volviera, con suerte junto a Leon y Vergil.- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto medio dormida Lady mientras se sentaba. En un instante Nero estaba sentado a su lado.-Vergil nos ataco ¿Recuerdas?- Le pregunto mientras que Lady meditaba, tratándose de no ganar un dolor de cabeza, y luego de unos momentos asintió, recordando que paso.- ¿Y los demás?- Pregunto al ver que únicamente estaban ellos dos en la tienda. Nero suspiro pesadamente y le explico la situación a Lady, la cual al oír lo que paso estaba muy preocupada por los dos familiares de Dante.-Dios… Espero que los encuentren…- Murmuro Lady y al instante pareció que su deseo se volvió realidad pues las puertas de la tienda se abrieron para dar paso a un apurado Dante, el cual se dirigió escaleras arriba sin dirigirles ni una mirada. Detrás de él llego Trish sujetando a Vergil contra su costado y ella también corrió escaleras arriba. Lady y Nero intercambiaron una confusa mirada. Lady rápidamente se paro y se dirigió hacia la habitación del semi-demonio amante del rojo tratando de no herir su pierna mientras que Nero cerraba la puerta y la seguía.

Arriba Dante cuidadosamente dejo a su primo en la cama mientras que Trish hacia lo mismo con Vergil del otro lado de la gran cama. Los dos rápidamente concentraron sus esfuerzos en el agente cuando comenzaron a curar sus heridas. Lady y Nero llegaron a la habitación y se quedaron estáticos al ver la situación del mayor de los seis. Lady rápidamente se puso a ayudar a los otros dos cazadores de demonios mientras que Nero se acerco a Vergil y le quito a Yamato, dejándola cerca de la puerta.-Mi Dios, ¿Cómo paso esto?- Pregunto Lady mientras trataba de hacer que una herida que el agente tenía en su pecho dejase de sangrar, la cual por suerte no había tocado el corazón.

-No tengo idea… Así lo encontramos…- Dijo suspirando Dante mientras vendaba una herida en el brazo del agente.-Pues se ve muy mal.- Comento en terror el más joven de los seis estando a un lado, nunca aprendió a tratar heridas pues su sangre siempre se ocupaba de ellas.-Si, muchas gracias por la información, Sherlock.- Comento irritado el gemelo de rojo.-Solo estaba diciendo…- Se defendió el ex-miembro de la Orden con sus manos en alto.-¿Podrían dejar las peleas para después?- Les grito Trish muy enojada en el momento.

Luego de unos agonizantemente lentos minutos los cazadores de demonios al fin terminaron de vendar al agente y lograron que sus heridas dejaran de sangrar. Dante y Trish suspiraron en alivio, sentados en la cama mientras que Lady se desplomaba en el sofá individual de la habitación masajeándose la pierna.

-Trish… ¿Conseguiste la información?- Pregunto esperanzado el menor al recordar lo que la rubia debía estar buscando. Dante y Lady miraron a Trish también esperanzados mientras que ella asentía.-Si, pero hablemos abajo.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al piso bajo del edificio con los otros tres cazadores de demonios detrás de ella.

En el piso de abajo Lady y Dante se sentaron en el sofá mientras que Nero se sentaba sobre el escritorio de Dante y Trish prefirió permanecer parada.-Bueno… Encontré un viejo libro que puede darte las respuestas de casi todo.- Comenzó a decir la rubia ganando la atención de todos.-Según el libro hay un hechizo muy poderoso que vuelve los ojos de la victima de color ámbar.-

-Debe ser ese.- Interrumpió Dante sin darse cuenta, recibiendo miradas impacientes de sus otros compañeros. Trish suspiro.-Como decía, el hechizo hace que mientras el color en sus ojos, la víctima no pueda controlarse y ataque al enemigo de la persona que inicio el hechizo, sin recordar nada cuando sus ojos vuelven a ser de su color original.- Termino Trish con un suspiro y jugando con las uñas de sus manos.- Así que… ¿Alguien hechizo a Vergil… Para matar a Dante?- Pregunto Lady confundida, si querían matar a Dante ¿Por qué no intentar hacerlo con tus propias manos? "_Me parece una forma cobarde de matar al idiota de Dante…"_ Pensó Lady mientras que Trish asentía a su anterior pregunta.-Exacto, pero el hechizo solo funciona para que la victima ataque al enemigo más odiado de esa persona.- Trish comenzó a jugar con las uñas de sus manos de nuevo.-Ahora Dante ¿Quién es la persona que más te odia?- Pregunto mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa pues ella ya sabía la respuesta y estaba preocupada de cómo reaccionaría el hijo menor de Sparda.

Dante la miro con sus ojos abiertos como platos. "_No puede ser quien ella esta insinuando ¿Verdad? Esta muerto, yo lo mate… Aunque ahora que lo pienso, supuestamente también mate a Vergil y ahora está en la habitación de arriba aun vivo…"_ Pondero el semi-demonios por largos minutos hasta que bajo su cabeza y suspiro pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que no podía ser nadie más.- ¿Quién es?- Preguntaron Lady y Nero al mismo tiempo, igual de impacientes por saber la respuesta.

Los dos se quedaron congelados donde estaban sentados y Trish y Dante también estaban estáticos al nombre de la persona. Todos creían que había muerto, pero al parecer seguía vivo. No sabían que ivan a hacer.

-XXX-

**Leon's POV (Punto de vista)**

_Seguí a mi primo a través del bosque por el que entro… La herida que tenía en la cadera estaba empezando a sangrar, no tanto pero aun así contaba. Sentí como lentamente el color se iba de mi cara y sabia que me estaba empezando a debilitar, pero aun así seguí corriendo. Podía soportar una pequeña herida ¿Verdad? Después de todo he sufrido peores, como cuando me dispararon por salvar a una espía enemiga en Raccoon City: Ada Wong… A penas pensé en ella hice una mueca de dolor… ¿Por qué demonios me puse a pensar en ella en un momento como este? Siempre que pienso en Ada termino en un interminable nudo. Nunca entendí a Ada y jamás lo hare. Y si tal vez sienta algo por ella pero no es amor, estoy seguro. Agite mi cabeza y me concentre en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba casi seguro que me perdí, la pérdida de sangre estaba haciendo que mi cabeza diera vueltas y no sé si estoy yendo por la dirección correcta, apreté mi mano izquierda en la herida y seguí hacia delante._

_Durante unos minutos creí que había perdido a Vergil pero por suerte lo encontré cerca de un pequeño lago. Me acerque y enseguida saque mi arma de su funda pero no apunte… ¿Qué clase de daño podría hacerle a alguien que se regenera si apenas podía poner mi vista bajo control? A veces actuó sin pensar… Algunas veces para bien, como cuando salve a Claire Redfield en Raccoon City o en el ataque que hubo en el aeropuerto de Harvardville… Y otras veces para mal, pero la verdad no quiero pensar en ello. Vergil lentamente volteo a verme y apenas si pude distinguir su cara. Mi vista estaba volviéndose negra y mis piernas apenas aguantaban mi peso.-V-vergil…- Susurre tratando de mantenerme en pie._

_En ese momento observe en horror mientras que Vergil desenfundaba su catana, Yamato, y me apuntaba con ella. Por primera vez hablo con sus ojos de color ámbar. Cuando lo hizo me di cuenta que no era su voz, era la voz de otra persona, alguien al que no reconocía pero mataría por saberlo. Sus palabras las dijo en una voz baja que apenas pude escuchar, o solo fue mi cabeza que ya no quería escuchar, mientras que Vergil traía una malvada sonrisa rozando sus labios.-Te interpones en mi camino para cumplir mi objetivo y matar a ese torpe hijo de mi enemigo. Morirás por esa interrupción.- Dijo Vergil y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me ataco con Yamato numerosas veces y quedo de espaldas a mí, la funda de su catana sostenida en su espalda mientras la enfundaba._

_Cuando termino de enfundarla, deje salir un grito de dolor ante todas las heridas y caí arrodillado en el suelo. Mire hacia abajo, a un charco de sangre. Un charco de mi propia sangre que cada vez se hacía más grande. Estaba tratando difícilmente de hacer entrar aire en mis pulmones. Sangre salía de todos lados, tosí y escupí un poco mas de ese liquido rojo. Todo me estaba doliendo pero creo que mis órganos vitales están a salvo. Mire hacia arriba lentamente y vi como los ojos de Vergil volvían a ser celestes una vez mas y como cayo inconsciente enfrente de mí. No aguante mas el dolor y mientras que mi vista se volvía negra caí inconsciente yo también._

_No sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando me desperté, me seguía doliendo el cuerpo pero en vez de sentir un liquido debajo de mi, sentí algo suave… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Sigo en el bosque? ¿Donde está Vergil? ¿Que paso después que caí inconsciente? Muchas preguntas surgieron en mi cabeza, pero la verdad me dolía demasiado como para ponerme a pensar en que pudo haber pasado._

_Lentamente abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue un sucio techo de color rojo arriba de mi… ¿Estoy en una habitación? Aguantando el dolor gire mi cuello hacia la izquierda Vi un armario, un hermoso sofá individual y una ventana que me dejo ver que todavía era de día. ¿Estoy en la habitación de Dante? Suspire y luego mire a mi derecha para encontrarme con la inconsciente cara de mi primo… Al menos los dos estamos bien ahora… Mas o menos… Muy lento me senté en la cama. Dolía mucho hacerlo pero tenía que. Mucho más lento me pare, inmediatamente utilizando la pared para sostener mi peso. Nota para mi mismo: todavía no tratar de caminar sin apoyarme en algo. Suspire y mire hacia abajo. Traía puestos un par de pantalones negros, posiblemente de Dante, y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas. En mi pecho, en mi brazo, en mi mano, en todos lados. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y me detuve al ver la catana de Vergil ahí… Junte a Yamato y me la lleve conmigo, no sea el caso que Vergil despierte con ojos ámbar de nuevo y tenga su arma cerca… Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia el pequeño balcón que tiene las escaleras y escuche la voz de Trish, hace que manteniéndome en las sombras escuche que decía…_

_-_ _Encontré un viejo libro que puede darte las respuestas de casi todo.- Trish estaba diciendo, y se me paso por la cabeza que debían de estar hablando de lo que le pasa a mi primo, así que me quede en las sombras mientras que Trish explicaba ¿Un hechizo?¿Para matar al enemigo más odiado de una persona? Debería decirle a Chris Redfield, hermano mayor de Claire, a lo mejor le sirve de algo… Pensé con una pequeña sonrisa pero enseguida volví al tema en mano. Menudo lio en el que mi primo se metió… Suspire y escuche a Trish preguntarle a Dante quien lo odiaba mas… Vi su mirada sorprendida y temí la respuesta luego de imaginarme a la única persona que podría ser. Y mis sospechase hicieron ciertas cuando Dante casi susurro el nombre de la última persona que cualquiera quisiera haber escuchado, y no me refiero a Voldemort…_

_-Mundus…-_

_Todos estábamos completamente callados. Mundus no podía ser el causante de todo esto ¿Verdad? O ¿Si? Después de todo Dante lo había matado… Mundus debe estar muerto… Me seguí repitiendo a mi mismo lo mismo, una y otra vez pero una pequeña voz en mi cabeza, que sospechosamente sonaba como el antiguo Vergil lo haría, me gritaba que deje de ser estúpido, que había una posibilidad de que aun estuviera vivo._

_En ese momento mis heridas comenzaron a arder y me senté en el suelo, mi espalda contra la fría pared, gimiendo en dolor. Mierda, mierda, mierda. De seguro que los demás me habrán escuchado… Deje a Yamato en mi regazo, y me puse a contemplarla mientras esperaba, era una muy elegante espada… Ahora entiendo porque Vergil ama tanto esta espada… Además, puede causar mucho daño… Pensé para mi mismo mientras escuchaba los pasos de los demás subiendo las escaleras… Sí, me escucharon… Suspire cuando los escuche llegar adonde estaba sentado.- Leon… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí sentado?- Me pregunto Trish, actuando una vez más como una madre, y mientras miraba a Yamato una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara, pero desapareció enseguida y no evite preguntarles.- ¿Sigue vivo?- No conseguí una respuesta inmediata, pero me quede esperando por una…-¿Nos escuchaste?- Lady me pregunto a lo cual yo le asentí._

_-También escuche a Vergil… O a quien sea que hizo el hechizo…- Susurre cuando las heridas dolían mucho mas.- ¿A qué te refieres?- Escuche a Nero preguntar con una voz confusa y en ese momento les explique lo que paso en el bosque. Les describí la voz que escuche, esa voz que era totalmente horrible, que salía de los labios de Vergil y que fue lo que dijo exactamente.- Entonces, es verdad… Esta vivo después de todo…- Hablo por primera vez Dante al darse cuenta que la voz que su primo escucho era exactamente igual a la de Mundus.-Eso parece.- Les dije y no aguante mas el dolor… Así que caí en los brazos de la inconsciencia una vez más…_

-XXX-

Los cuatros cazadores de demonios quedaron viendo el inmóvil cuerpo del agente con Yamato en su regazo… Todos estaban confundidos… ¿Cómo es que Mundus estaba vivo? ¿Cuando hechizo a Vergil? Esas eran las preguntas más importantes al momento y viendo que tendrían que esperar para obtener esas respuestas Dante se arrodillo y junto a Leon, con Yamato, y lo llevo hacia su habitación, dejándolo en la cama y apoyando a Yamato en el sofá individual de su habitación. Volvió al pasillo.-Vamos abajo.- Les dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y iba abajo con sus compañeros yendo detrás. Los cuatros se posicionaron en los lugares en los que estaban antes, como si nadie hubiese interrumpido su conversación.

-Trish… ¿Hay alguna forma de romper el hechizo?- Le pregunto el ex-miembro de la Orden a la rubio… "_Claro, esa también es una pregunta importante… Idiota."_ Se regaño a sí mismo el semi-demonio amante del rojo al no haber pensado en eso antes. Trish suspiro, volviendo a jugar con las uñas de sus manos, y asintió.-Si, el libro dice que la única forma de romper este hechizo es que… O la victima mate a su objetivo o que beba una rara poción llamada _Divina Estrella_.- Todos levantaron una ceja al escuchar el nombre de la poción. Dante negó con la cabeza, no le importaba porque se llamaría de esa forma, solo sabía que la necesitaba.-Vale ¿Cómo la conseguimos?- Pregunto más que listo para prepararla si hacia falta. Trish suspiro y negó con la cabeza.-Es una poción muy complicada de conseguir y el libro no dice como hacerla…- Dijo tristemente la rubia mientras miraba el suelo desde donde estaba parada.

-¡Mierda!¿De dónde demonios conseguiremos esa cosa?- Grito enojado el hijo menor de Sparda parándose desde su asiento en el sofá, teniendo todo el derecho de estar enojado, frustrado.- ¿No hay alguien en el mundo demoniaco que sepa hacerla?- Les pregunto el menor de los cuatro tratando de calmar a Dante… Todos se pusieron a pensar, debería de haber alguien… ¿Verdad? "_Vamos Dante, piensa, debe de haber alguien que conozcas del Inframundo que sepa hacer esa estúpida poción. Tengo que conseguirla, no perderé a mi hermano de nuevo…"_ Pensó el semi-demonio mientras que pensaba en todos los nombres de demonios que conocía, al igual que sus compañeros…

En ese momento le entro en la cabeza de la única persona que conocía que podría ayudarles.

-Trish, Lady, Nero ya sé quién puede ayudarnos.- Les dijo felizmente Dante…

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto esperanzada Lady mirando a Dante, esperando que el semi-demonio explicara a quien se refería.-Preparen sus cosas, chicos, nos vamos al mundo demoniaco.- Volvió a decir Dante con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

-¿A quién vamos a buscar?- Le pregunto, esta vez Trish, ya queriendo saber quién era esa persona que según Dante les podría ayudar. "_A nosotros no, a Vergil."_ Su mente le corrigió e inmediatamente ya no estaba tan emocionada por saber, aun no confiaba en el amante del azul, hechizado o no…

-¡Alminico!-


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Siento muchisimo la tardanza pero aqui por fin termine el capitulo 9, espero les guste y dejenme un review para saber como voy :)

Disfruten de la historia...

* * *

**Capitulo 9: The portal.**

Todos estaban callados en la tienda, tratando de entender que es lo que Dante quería decir… Nadie más que el hijo de Sparda parecía conocer al tal Alminico. Lady no tenia de quién era y nunca se lo cruzo en sus trabajos así que se puso a esperar a que alguien dijera algo mientras que Nero hacia lo mismo, tratando de ver si por casualidad no había leído acerca de él en los libros de la Orden. Trish estaba pasando por la lista de personas que conocía alguna vez para poder ver si alguna vez había visto a Alminico o no mientras que Dante estaba parado con una arrogante y feliz sonrisa en su cara al ser el único que conocía al demonio.

-¿Alminico?- Pregunto por fin Lady mientras que Nero y Trish miraban a Dante atentamente, esperando ellos también por una explicación.-¡Alminico!- Repitió el semi-demonio amante del rojo asintiendo, pareciendo un niño por un momento, lo cual le saco un suspiro a Trish. "_Estoy tan acostumbrada a que actué como un niño que no me lo creo…"_ Pensó para sí misma la rubia.- ¿Quién es Alminico?- Le pregunto la única demonia pura de la sala ya impaciente de que Dante los quería dejar con la intriga, y aun que esta persona le ayudaría a Vergil mas que todo, la rubia estaba curiosa de _quien _exactamente podía ser el demonio que según Dante podría preparar la poción que necesitaban.-Lo conocí en un trabajo hace unos años…- Comenzó a explicarles el caza demonios.-… Es un muy buen alquimista y me debe una, así que supongo que nos podrá ayudar.- Les comento Dante mientras que Nero sonría un poco, arrogantemente y le entrecerró un poco la mirada, como si estuviera pensando cómo resolver el problema más complejo del mundo.

-¿Y qué pasa si estas suponiendo mal?- Le pregunto inocentemente mientras que al principio Dante lo miraba confuso y luego se puso a pensar en la respuesta perfecta que le podría dar. El hijo menor de Sparda sonrió arrogantemente, y seguramente le respondió.

-Entonces le obligamos a ayudar…-

-¿Y si no podemos hacerlo?-

-Le robamos la receta para hacer la pócima.-

-¿Y si la única que tiene es memorizada?-

-Fácil, solo tenemos que hacer que….- Empezó a decir Dante como si fuera obvio, pero fue interrumpido rápidamente.

-¡CALLENSE! RESOLVEMOS LAS COSAS CUANDO LLEGUEMOS ALLA, PERO MIENTRAS TANTO SOLO CALLENSE LA BOCA…- Les grito desesperadamente Lady, empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza fenomenal. Nero y Dante, no esperando ser interrumpidos en mitad de una de sus usuales peleas verbales, voltearon con caras sorprendidas hacia la única humana de la habitación. Trish al ver las caras de sus amigos solo rio y calmadamente reviso que Luce & Ombra estuvieran en condiciones de pelear.-Bueno ¿Nos vamos o qué? No tenemos tiempo que perder…- Les pregunto volviendo a enfundar sus pistolas en sus lugares mientras que Nero recargaba a Blue Rose y agarraba a Red Queen.-Si, bueno… Solo un problema… Aun debemos abrir el portal al mundo demoniaco…- Dante les dijo nervioso con una mano en su cuello. Lady se paro y le levanto una ceja.- ¿Y? Lo abriremos, después de todo, sabes cómo hacerlo ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto la cazadora de demonios ya esperando la respuesta, la cual fue exactamente la que esperaba.-En realidad no lo sé.- Dijo Dante sonriendo nerviosamente y poniéndose a pensar si no había una posibilidad de que supiera cómo hacerlo. Dante suspiro y comenzó a pensar en cómo abrir el portal al Inframundo, cuando una idea le entro en la cabeza. "_¿Cuál es el lugar al que Verge siempre iba a buscar información cuando éramos niños?" _Pensó felizmente y luego su sonrisa se volvió arrogante.-Aunque, es un lugar donde encontrar la información que necesitamos.- Dijo felizmente a lo que Nero suspiro.- ¿Dónde?- Pregunto sin ánimos de que el caza demonios les deje en la intriga otra vez.- Trish, tu y Nero vendrán conmigo. Lady, tu quédate y cuida de Vergil y Leon… ¿Vale?- Dante les dijo y Lady noto que había aunque sea una pequeña posibilidad de que Dante estuviera preocupado. "_Claro que está preocupado, es su familia…" _Su mente le recrimino mientras que ella sonreía y le asentía al semi-demonio amante del rojo.-No te preocupes, vete, cuanto más rápido consigan la información más rápido esto terminara.- Ya con sus armas Trish y Nero se dirigieron fuera de la puerta mientras que Dante asentía aliviado y enfundaba sus armas, para luego dirigirse detrás de los otros cazadores de demonios.

-Vale… ¡Vámonos!- Con eso dicho la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y Lady se quedo parada suspirando. "_No tengo madera ni de enfermera y mucho menos de madre… ¿Qué hago ahora?"_ Se pregunto la chica a si misma mientras ponderaba si quedarse ahí parada o ver si los otros dos estaban bien. En si era una decisión bastante obvia, pero la chica no tenía ni idea de que hacer en una situación así. "_Jamás seré buena para esto."_ Pensó y con un último suspiro se dirigió escaleras arriba para ver cómo estaban los dos familiares de Dante.

-XXX-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-A mi casa…-

-¿No acabamos de salir de ahí?-

-No esa, mi vieja casa…-

Nero y Trish intercambiaron una mirada pero se dedicaron a seguir a su amigo amante del rojo, el cual estaba caminando animadamente hacia la mejor parte de la ciudad. Empezaron a pasar por la mejor parte de Limbo, donde mucha gente los miraba con preocupación y confusión. Estaban preocupados porque siempre que veían a alguno de ellos era porque algún demonio andaba haciendo lio en la ciudad y estaban confundidos porque no había ningún ser sobrenatural por la zona en ese hermoso día.

Toda la gente que se les quedaba mirando eran prontamente espantadas por Nero y Trish, los cuales ivan caminando con caras de pocos amigos. No estaban de humor para ir en público y mucho menos para soportar a las demás personas que al parecer no tenían ningún problema estos días y caminaban por la calle felizmente. Siguieron a Dante hacia otra parte de la ciudad, esta parte era muy alejada que hasta podría ser considerada una ciudad diferente. Esta zona era limpia, comercial, y al parecer un tanto amigable. "_Al parecer los demonios nunca pasaron por aquí…"_ Pensó Nero mientras, al igual que lo hacia la rubia, exploraba el lugar. Pero no encontraron nada fuera de lugar, todo estaba normal.

Dante los guio hacia una parte que estaba mucho más alejada de la ciudad, y que seguramente las personas Vivian allí por dos posibles razones: querían evitar cualquier ataque sobrenatural… O simplemente eran unos antisociales nivel Dios.

-¡Llegamos!- Exclamo el hijo menor de Sparda parando enfrente de una de las casas del barrio y sus amigos pudieron distinguir un poco de tristeza en el tono que utilizo para hablar. Los dos cazadores de demonios dirigieron sus miradas a la casa que Dante estaba señalando y debieron admitir que la casa era bastante linda. Era una casa de dos pisos con paredes pintadas de un color crema, las cortinas eran de un color blanco impecable, la puerta estaba pintada del mismo color que las paredes. A cada lado de la puerta había una lámpara para alumbrar en la noche. Y cualquiera que pasara por ahí podría ver un hermoso jardín en la parte trasera, que aunque la casa estuviera abandonada por quien sabe cuántos años, el jardín estaba muy cuidado.- ¿Aquí es donde vives?- Pregunto Trish asombrada de la casa, ya queriendo verla desde adentro. El semi-demonio miro a sus compañeros y asintió.-Exacto.- Contesto mirando nuevamente la casa. Nero miro por el vecindario y vio algo que no le sorprendió del todo.-Te creo…- Dante y Trish le levantaron una ceja al menor y dirigieron sus miradas hacia lo que tenía la atención del ex-miembro de la Orden. Nero y Trish estaban observando con confusas miradas, y Dante con una feliz sonrisa en su cara, a la casa de al lado. Dicha casa estaba totalmente destruida y abandonada, sus paredes eran de un horrible color rosa chillón, tan chillón que solo un loco se iría a vivir en ella. Los dos cazadores de demonios cuestionaron a Dante acerca de la casa silenciosamente con sus miradas.

-… Recuerdos…- Suspiro el semi-demonio amante del rojo y volvió a voltear en dirección a su casa.-Bueno, seguidme…- Les dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa.

Rápidamente tirando la puerta abajo, Dante entro en su antiguo hogar mirando de un lugar hacia el otro. "_Sin duda, este lugar es igual a como lo recordaba."_ Pensó mientras que se adentraba en la sala de estar de la casa. Las paredes eran de un color parecido al ladrillo. Hacia su derecha había un gran ventanal con algunas repisas y adornos. Delante de la ventana había dos sofás individuales de color crema y una mesa de café. En el medio de la habitación había una suave alfombra que era de un color naranja claro, que Dante noto, no quedaba muy bien con la decoración de la sala. A su izquierda estaba el gran televisor de la casa colgando en la pared con un gran sofá delante de él, también de color crema. "_Seguro que la única habitación que no es de estos colores es la mía y de Verge…" _Pensó el caza demonios mientras que caminaba por la sala."_Mejor terminamos con esto antes de que me ponga nostálgico…"_ Volvió a pensar Dante, y el problema no era la nostalgia, si no que dos de sus amigos estaban detrás de él. Trish cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y el ex-miembro de la Orden se dirigió hacia Dante-¿Y la biblioteca?- Pregunto Nero, ya haciéndose una idea del porqué estaban en ese lugar en particular, mientras que observaba el lugar. Dante les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran y se adentro en un pasillo. Las paredes eran de un verde claro y totalmente vacías con alguna que otra puerta haciendo aparición. "_Baño… Sótano… Segundo piso… Cocina…"_ Iba marcando en su cabeza el plano de la casa el semi-demonio a medida de que las habitaciones pasaran hasta que se detuvo en la última puerta del pasillo, la cual era de un color marrón oscuro. Dante rápidamente abrió la puerta y se adentro en la habitación mientras que Nero y Trish se quedaron estáticos en el marco. "_Ya no hay duda de porque Vergil ama tanto los libros…"_ Fue el único pensamiento que le paso por la cabeza a la rubia al ver la habitación. El lugar era exageradamente grande, tanto que debería ser una biblioteca de verdad y no una que tiene alguien en su casa. Estaba llena de libros que estaban seguros que no faltaba nada de información en el lugar.

-Vale, ahora, a buscar…- Dijo Dante mientras que corría hacia uno de los estantes de la _biblioteca _y comenzaba a buscar un libro que explicara como abrir el portal al Inframundo.-Tardaremos siglos buscando.- Comento Nero suspirando y yendo hacia otra estantería para comenzar a buscar.-Estoy empezando a detestar los libros.- Dijo la rubia y sin ánimos se dirigió hacia un estante para buscar un libro que les pudiera servir de algo.

-¡No sean holgazanes y pónganse a leer!- Volvió a gritar Dante cerrando un libro y colocándolo en su lugar mientras que una pequeña sonrisa rozo los labios del más joven caza demonios.-Nunca creí que escucharía esas palabras juntas salir de tu boca, viejo.- Comento burlonamente Nero comenzando a leer un libro mientras que Trish se sentó en uno de los escritorios con un libro en mano y riendo un montón. Dante por otro lado solo dejo en su lugar otro libro y le tiro a Nero una piedra que misteriosa y convenientemente acabo en el suelo de la habitación.

-XXX-

Lady subió las escaleras de la tienda hacia el segundo piso y camino por el pasillo hacia la habitación de su amigo semi-demonio. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la habitación dirigió una mirada hacia la última puerta del pasillo con una ceja levantada. "_Me pregunto qué es lo que Dante oculta ahí…" _Pensó con la mirada entrecerrada la chica. Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta que daba hacia la habitación del hijo menor de Sparda, despacio. Lo que vio fue que el agente aun estaba durmiendo y con suerte mejorándose. Pero el demonio amante del azul estaba totalmente despierto y sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente al cuerpo inmóvil de Leon. Lady hizo una mueca de dolor entendiendo que el gemelo de Dante estaba sintiéndose, _probablemente,_ culpable.-…Vergil…- La caza demonios susurro mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella para ganar la atención del gemelo mayor de Sparda.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto fríamente Vergil sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Lady, la cual suspiro pesadamente y negó con la cabeza, colocando sus manos en su cintura y entrecerrando la mirada. "_Otra vez entrando en el modo bastardo ¿Eh?"_ Pensó la hija de Arkham, pero la verdad no estaba culpándolo si no que le entendía, de estar en una situación como esta Lady probablemente haría lo mismo.- Quería ver cómo estaban…- Comento Lady con una voz baja y amable, tratando de parecerse lo más que podía a Trish, la cual si sería una excelente madre, aunque eso fuera por Mundus.-Yo, bien… El probablemente muriendo por mi culpa…- Contesto rápidamente el dueño de Yamato, tan rápido que Lady casi no entiende que dijo. Lady suavizo su expresión y se dirigió hacia la cama, posando una mano en el hombro de Vergil ella rápidamente se da cuenta que él estaba muy tenso, lo cual hizo que la chica suspirara.-No es tu culpa, y lo sabes…- Le dijo Lady tratando de consolarlo, lo único que logro fue que él dejase de mirar al agente y dirigiese su mirada hacia la caza demonios con una expresión que si alguien no conociese bien a Vergil, podría decir que estaba triste.-¿Qué es lo pasa conmigo?- Dijo con un tono que se parecía a su expresión, lo cual hizo que Lady se sorprendiera al ver lo triste que parecía estar.

-Trish volvió hace una cuantas horas… Nos dijo lo que te está pasando y porque tus ojos son ámbar.- Le dijo Lady explicando lo mas resumido que pudiera cómo funcionaba el hechizo, esperando que el amante del azul supiera cual es, así ella no tendría que explicar absolutamente todo.-Luego ella, Nero y Dante se fueron a averiguar cómo abrir el portal al mundo demoniaco así podremos preparar la poción.- Termino de explicar la chica mirando la expresión del dueño de Yamato, la cual cambio directamente a enojo cuando Lady le dijo que creían que el antiguo rey del Inframundo estaba detrás de esto. "_Pues claro… Ese estúpido lacayo debió de estar haciendo el trabajo sucio de Mundus ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?" _Se reprocho a sí mismo el gemelo de azul perforando con sus ojos un hoyo en la cama. "_Ahora entiendo porque a veces no puedo controlar mis emociones…"_ Volvió a pensar el gemelo de Dante al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.-Si necesitaban saber cómo abrir el portal al mundo demoniaco, ¿Por qué no me preguntaron a mi?- Le pregunto Vergil a Lady con un tono de "Duuh" mirándola fijamente. Lady suspiro al darse cuenta de que si, pudieron haber hecho desde el principio.-Demonios.-

-¿Qué hacemos mientras se dan cuenta?- Pregunto Vergil sintiéndose inservible, algo que odiaba con todo lo que le quedaba de su oscuro corazón.

-Supongo que por ahora esperar, y nada mas.- Dijo Lady sintiéndose igualmente de inservible que Vergil, algo que ella también odiaba. Lady quito su mano del hombro del semi-demonio y se dirigió a la puerta, enfrente de ella paro y miro sobre su hombro.- ¿Tienes hambre?- Le pregunto amablemente mientras que abría la puerta y se quedaba parada en el pasillo. Vergil pondero eso por un momento, no le gustaba satisfacer sus necesidades humanas, así que lo hacía cuando era totalmente necesario. Pero en ese momento no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que su primo y ver el daño que causo así que rápidamente se levanto de la cama y siguió a Lady asintiendo.

Lady se rio un poco, cerró la puerta de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina junto con Vergil. En la cocina, la cual ahora estaba completamente limpia."_Me pregunto cuándo paso…"_ Pensó Lady mientras que negaba la cabeza y comenzaba a cocinar lo que pudiera que fuese comestible mientras que el gemelo de Dante estaba sentado en una de las sillas mirando a la mesa como si deseara que ardiera en el Infierno.

-XXX-

-¡LO ENCONTRE!- Grito felizmente Dante adorando como su voz se convertía en ecos en la gigante habitación. Comenzó a releer lo que el libro decía mientras que Trish y Nero rápidamente aparecían enfrente de él al escuchar que había encontrado algo.- ¿Qué dice?- Pregunto emocionado el otro albino de la sala tratando de mirar por encima del hombro del caza demonios amante del rojo.-Dice que necesitamos unas cuantas cosas, y estar en el Temen-Ni-Gru.- Dijo Dante y le menciono que necesitaban los dos amuletos de su madre, sangre suya y de su hermano y la sangre de Lady, aun que Dante aun no entendía todo el tema de la madre de Lady y su sangre y todo eso. Dante suspiro al pensar en eso. "_¿Por qué todo siempre es tan complicado?"_

-Tienes los amuletos ¿Verdad?- Dante se puso a pensar, ya tenían la sangre y el amuleto del hijo menor de Sparda, pero no estaba seguro de donde estaba la mitad de Vergil, estaba seguro que debería estar en la tienda, pero no sabía exactamente donde estaba.-Ni idea… Preguntémosle a Verge…- Ya estaba cansado de tantas complicaciones y la verdad solo quería tirarse en su cama y dormir un rato, sin preocuparse del portal al mundo demoniaco, de amuletos, de nada. Dante suspiro cerrando el libro que tenia y dirigiéndose a la puerta a paso cansado.-Ahora, a volver.- Nero y Trish rieron un poco al comportamiento de Dante pero no dijeron nada y caminaron detrás del cazador de demonios, también ellos cansados de tantas preocupaciones.

Aun no querían tener que preocuparse de lo que Mundus podría estar planeando…

Lady y Vergil estaban sentados en la mesa. Lady tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su cabeza en ellos. Vergil, por otro lado, estaba comiendo algo que no reconocía que había hecho la caza demonios y sorprendentemente era comestible y estaba totalmente rico. Los dos estaban en silencio tratando de elegir palabras que intercambiar. ¿Qué se le dice a alguien que por mucho tiempo odiaste y que ahora es algo parecido a un amigo? Era la interrogante que se les pasaba por la cabeza a los dos mientras que esperaban a que al menos algo pase para sacarlos de tan incomodo silencio. Si alguno estaba por decir algo se lo volvieron a guardar en el momento en el que escucharon pasos acercarse, ya sabiendo quien era los dos esperaron a que hiciera su aparición.

Leon entro en la cocina unos minutos después y utilizando la pared para caminar se dirigió hacia la mesa, sentándose en la silla que estaba al lado del semi-demonio amante del azul. El agente les sonrió y no evito preguntar con una ceja levantada.- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Notando que cuando llego los dos estaban totalmente callados.-Solo el eterno silencio.- Dijo filosóficamente Vergil mientras siguió comiendo… Lo que sea que estaba comiendo. "_Apenas si puede caminar… Demonios ¿Por qué lo único en lo que soy bueno es traer caos, destrucción y sufrimiento?" _Pensó el amante del azul notando que su confidencia estaba casi en la tumba. "_Estoy mostrando demasiadas emociones. Mierda, cada día me siento mas y mas humano… Este estúpido hechizo me comienza a molestar demasiado…" _Pensó enojado el hijo mayor de Sparda con su mirada entrecerrada, creando un gran hoyo en su comida.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Vergil escucho a la hija de Arkham preguntarle amablemente al mayor de la habitación, quien solo sonrió un poco y en una voz baja y algo ronca contesto un simple.- Eh estado peor.- Lo cual no era del todo una mentira, pero tampoco era totalmente cierto.

-Es mi culpa.- Se lamento en voz alta el semi-demonio amante del azul con su mirada fija en sus manos, las cuales reposaban en su regazo, con un aura de culpabilidad rodeándolo.-No lo es…- Le dijo Leon algo preocupado por el carácter que Vergil había estado mostrando esos días. "_Casi extraño al viejo, frio y casi malvado Vergil…"_ Pensó para sí mismo el agente mientras veía a su primo negar con la cabeza.-Lo es…- Dijo rápidamente sin mover su mirada.

-¡No lo es!- Esta vez hablo Lady, también algo sorprendida de ver al confiado y seguro semi-demonio que conoció alguna vez actuar de esa forma.-Si, si lo es…- Dijo tercamente el hijo mayor de Sparda, lo cual hizo que los dos cazadores de demonios de la sala suspiraran pesadamente en respuesta.-Me canse, no es tu culpa y lo dejamos así ¿Entendiste?- Dijo la chica parándose rápidamente de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia la heladera por un poco de agua.

-Incluso tu estas de mi lado ahora, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razones tienes de protegerme?- Pregunto confuso Vergil aun mirando a su regazo mientras que Lady pensaba en su respuesta sirviendo el agua en unos vasos y Leon miraba raro a su primo. "_Nunca vi a Vergil actuar así… Es completamente incorrecto, y también parece imposible… Jamás se comporto así."_ Pensó el agente tratando de entender exactamente en qué momento el hijo mayor de Sparda cambio tanto.

-Porque estaba equivocada…- Comenzó simplemente.-… Lo que sea que querías hacer en la torre era algo, pero gracias a mi padre cometiste un error.- Siguió su oración la hija de Arkham mientras guardaba la botella de agua de vuelta en la heladera. Suspirando la chica agarro los vasos de agua y sin darse vuelta siguió hablando.- No quisiste que esto pasara y lo sé. Ese error te llevo a ti y a todos nosotros a lo que estamos pasando ahora. Pero por más que te culpes, estoy segura de que sabes que en realidad no fue culpa tuya. Así que deja de lamentarte, que es muy duro verte a ti de todas las personas actuar de esta forma.- Termino de decir la chica de cabellos verdes y dejo los vasos de agua en la mesa, enfrente de los dos chicos de la habitación, con una pequeña sonrisa y se dirigía hacia donde dejo su vaso de agua para tomar un sorbo. Vergil suspiro y aceptando el vaso contesto en una voz baja.-Aun no lo entiendo… Pero tratare de entenderlo…- Y con eso dicho tomo un sorbo sin decir ni preguntar nada más.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio Lady noto que el agente apenas podía mantenerse despierto y con una voz que una madre usaría con su hijo le dijo.- Deberías irte a descansar.- Por un momento el agente no dijo nada y luego abrió la boca, pero fue interrumpido por Lady, la cual dijo seriamente.- Y no es una propuesta.- Cuando noto que el agente estaba por responder de alguna u otra forma con un _no._

Leon suspiro, dejo el vaso vacio en la mesa y con cuidado se levanto para dirigirse hacia arriba mientras que Vergil negaba con la cabeza y se dirigía hacia el sofá de la tienda. Lady por el otro lado solo rezo para que Dante, Trish y Nero se apuraran en volver o tendrían que enfrentar a Vergil tarde o temprano, y Lady tenia la corazonada de que sería temprano…


	10. Chapter 10

**Aqui esta! El capitulo 10 =) **

**Les digo que este capitulo es un regalo porque por una semana mas o menos no voy a estar para seguir con el capitulo 11... Me voy de Aula Movil, un viaje con el colegio hacia San Martin De Los Andes [Una ciudad cerca de la cordillera, esa que cruza casi todo el continente xD] Me ire el lunes, creo y vuelvo el proximo martes, tal vez... Asi que les dejo este capitulo y hasta despues del viaje no voy a poder comenzar a escribir el proximo capitulo..**

**Bueno, dejenme un review para saber si les gusto y disfruten del capitulo =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Temen-Ni-Gru.**

-Entonces… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que sabias como abrir el portal al Inframundo todo este tiempo y que hicimos ese viaje por nada?!- Dante le pregunto enojado a su hermano, el cual solo asintió y volvió a concentrarse en la tarea que estaba haciendo, sin prestarle atención a nadie más.

Dante, Trish y Nero habían vuelto hace unas horas, cansados y con algo de suciedad ya que algunas Bloody Mary les habían dado problemas en el viaje de vuelta, a darles la información que habían encontrado. Lady se había encontrado recostada en el sofá escuchando música con los auriculares de Nero, el cual estuvo a punto de quitárselos pero un lanzacohetes en su cara le cambio de idea. Leon seguía dormido, probablemente agotado por la pérdida de sangre y Vergil estaba sentado en el apoya brazos del sofá puliendo a Yamato, lo cual había hecho que Dante le levantara una ceja. "_Esa espada ni siquiera está sucia…" _Había pensado el hijo menor de Sparda, pero decidió no decirlo en voz alta, por si Vergil tenía ganas de usar su espada con él.

Luego de que Lady se quitara los auriculares de los oídos y Vergil se concentrara en ellos, los tres cazadores de demonios les contaron como abrir el portal al mundo demoniaco, la historia había terminado con una sonriente Lady y una ceja levantada de parte de Vergil, el cual solo les dijo.-Lo sé.- Y volvió a pulir su espada.

Dante había completamente olvidado que Vergil sabía al pie de la letra como abrir el portal al Inframundo y enseguida se sintió como un idiota. "_¿Cómo demonios hice para olvidar eso?¿COMO? Eso no es algo que puedas olvidar fácilmente…" _Pensaba el semi-demonio mientras que se dirigía hacia su escritorio, se sentó en su silla e inmediatamente sintió la tentación de tomar una siesta, pero sabía que primero debía encontrar algo. Dante abrió uno de sus cajones mientras que Trish y Nero se instalaban en su tienda y comenzó a buscar. Dejo de buscar por un momento y miro hacia arriba. Lady y Trish estaban sentadas en el sofá hablando de quien sabe que, Vergil seguía puliendo su catana y Nero estaba apoyado contra la pared escuchando música. Casi todos estaban ahí, casi toda su familia… O al menos los que él consideraba una…

Está bien, Leon y Vergil técnicamente eran su familia, la única que le quedaba. A Leon no lo veía hace mucho tiempo y Vergil se obsesiono con buscar el poder de su padre, Sparda. Durante esos días, en los que pensó que su hermano, y posiblemente su primo también, están muertos se había sentido muy solo. Jamás lo admitiría pero realmente se sentía así, aunque Lady y Trish trataran de ayudarlo… Ahora, aunque estuvieran en aprietos, le hacía sentirse un poco más feliz saber que se acabaron las guerras entre su hermano y él. De que ahora parecían más una familia de lo que parecían antes. De poder ver a los dos de nuevo y juntos, como solían estar antes…

Trish es una gran amiga, e incluso si al principio ella lo traiciono por Mundus, la rubia había cambiado. Incluso sacrifico su vida para salvarlo de un ataque de Mundus. Ella está siempre preocupada por Dante, por Lady, Nero y ahora por Vergil y Leon, eso le recordaba mucho a su madre, de que tal vez no conociera ni un poco a las personas y aun así trataba de ayudarlas. Eso y el hecho de que físicamente es igual a su madre, por eso y algunas razones, como que es una gran luchadora, Dante siempre la considero parte de su familia.

Por otro lado esta Lady, la caza demonios siempre trata de hacer su vida miserable. Dispararle entre ceja y ceja cuando pudiera, dejarlo sin dinero o robarle todos los trabajos. Pero todo eso es solo una excusa para venir y ver que todo estuviera en orden por el lugar. Por más que Lady pudiera molestarlo continuamente y por más que Dante pudiera hacer lo mismo, ninguno se odiaba. No como lo habían hecho en aquella torre, cuando Lady trato de matarlo por ser un demonio. La tarea de la chica, al igual que la suya, es exterminar a todo demonio que se saliera de control de la faz de la tierra. Pero Lady aprendió que no todos los demonios son tan malos, y que incluso hay humanos peores, gracias a Dante, ella se dio cuenta que había demonios que valía la pena dejar con vida. Dante siempre la considero una de las más valientes, hábiles, determinadas y fuertes humanas que ha conocido. Primero fueron enemigos y luego se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos. Ella también forma parte de su familia.

Y por ultimo estaba Nero. "_El niño…" _Pensó Dante con una sonrisa, incluso en su mente lo molestaba. Al principio ninguno de los dos se soportaba, nunca llevándose bien. El niño aun no sabía las verdaderas intenciones de la Orden y Dante solo quiera terminar con ellos rápidamente, recuperar la espada de su padre, volver a su tienda y tal vez festejar con un sundae y una pizza. Dante tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado ante el hecho que fue Nero el que restauro a Yamato, también notando que sabia controlarla bastante bien, no como Vergil pero bien, por ello decidió dejar que la cuide. Pero otra de las razones por la que decidió eso era porque el niño se parecía bastante a Vergil y a él. Dante veía un pequeño parecido a su hermano y otro a sí mismo. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales Dante también lo considera familia.

-¡Tierra llamando a Dante! ¿Estas ahí?- Un ya despierto Leon le grito pasando una mano enfrente a su cara. Dante pestañeo sorprendido y se apoyo contra su silla. "_¿Cuándo se despertó? Debí de haberme perdido en mis pensamientos…" _-¿En qué pensabas?- Pregunto con los brazos cruzados mientras se dirigía al sofá, pudiendo apoyar mejor su peso en sus piernas ahora.-En donde puse algo…- Dijo mientras seguía buscando en sus cajones, dedicando miradas hacia todos los presentes de la sala. "_Definitivamente mi familia…" _Pensó Dante sonriendo.

Después de haber revisado en todos los cajones y en todo el escritorio Dante se levanto y subió a su habitación. Busco en todo lugar, el armario, entre la ropa sucia en el suelo, debajo de la cama, entre las sabanas, en el baño, en toda la habitación. Al no encontrar nada bajo al sótano ignorando a los demás, quienes lo observaban buscar, y lo reviso de pies a cabeza. Busco en toda la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de Trish, Nero, Leon, Vergil y Lady. Dante al fin suspiro pesadamente y se sentó encima de su escritorio, un aire de derrota visible a su alrededor.

-¿Qué estabas buscando?- Pregunto Nero cuando nadie más lo hizo, un tanto divertido de ver a Dante caminar por toda la tienda como si se hubiese perdido.

-¡Vergiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!- Dijo Dante mientras se acostaba sobre su escritorio, ganando una fina ceja levantada de parte de su gemelo.- ¿Qué?- Dante se volvió a sentar y lo miro con una carita de perrito abandonado que consiguió confundir mas a los demás.- ¿Por casualidad no sabrás donde, ah esta tu amuleto?- Pregunto nerviosamente con una pequeña sonrisa igual de nerviosa. No tenía ni idea como su hermano reaccionaria y la verdad no estaba listo para morir, aunque si tenía que morir ahora, rezaba para que Vergil fuera piadoso y lo matara rápidamente.-…Si…- Dijo su reflexión sin entender que es lo que quería. La reacción de Dante fue mirar atónito a su gemelo.-¿Dónde?-

Vergil se quito su amuleto, el cual había estado reposando inocentemente alrededor de su cuello, y se lo mostro a su hermano.-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Le pregunto el hijo menor de Sparda mirando el amuleto como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. "_¿Lo tuvo todo este tiempo y me dejo buscando en toda la condenada tienda como un imbécil?" _Pensaba el semi-demonio amante del rojo, dejando a un lado las suplicas que su lado demoniaco le hacía para darle una paliza a su hermano. Sus lados demoniacos siempre se odiaron, y aunque Dante y Vergil, de alguna forma hicieron las paces, sus demonios internos siguen en guerra.

-Yo creo que lo saco de su lugar debajo de tu almohada.- Dijo Leon por sobre el hombro de Vergil con una sonrisa, habiendo visto como el gemelo de azul lo sacaba de allí abajo.-Hijos de puta…- Susurro Dante tratando de que nadie lo escuche y luego suspiro.-Bueno, al menos tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, ahora me voy a dormir. Mañana nos vamos.-Dijo y se fue corriendo a su habitación sin prestarles más de su atención.-Eso fue raro… ¿Aunque cuando Dante no es raro?- Dijo Lady mientras negaba con la cabeza.-Aun así tiene razón, mejor descansamos, será un largo viaje al Inframundo. Volveré en la mañana.- Dijo Trish yéndose de la tienda con la promesa de volver lo más temprano que pudiera.-Vale, hasta mañana… Deberían decirme lo que planean ¿Saben?- Dijo Leon yéndose arriba con Lady detrás de él.-Iremos a buscar a un alquimista.- Fue lo último que se escucho cuando los dos cerraron la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Vergil y Nero, mientras tanto, se estaban mirando. Luego de un rato Vergil se levanto de su asiento y declaro.-Tú en el sofá.- Dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermanito para descansar mientras que Nero suspiraba y se acostaba en el sofá. "_Creí que sería más incomodo dormir aquí." _Pensó el ex-miembro de la Orden mientras se dormía cómodamente.

-XXX-

A la mañana siguiente los cinco se levantaron tarde, no porque tuvieran tiempo de sobra sino porque necesitarían estar descansados. Tendrían que ir al Temen-Ni-Gru, abrir el portal, viajar al Inframundo, encontrar al amigo de Dante y la poción que Vergil necesitaba. Luego de eso… Tendrían que encontrar a Mundus y acabar con él, si es que él era el causante de esto. Aun había alguna que otra duda en los cazadores de demonios de si de verdad Mundus estaba vivo.

En ese momento Trish entro en la tienda, estaba vestida con unos pantalones negros de cuero, tacones negros, camisa sin mangas negra que deja muy poco a la imaginación y sus lentes de sol.- ¿Chicos? ¿Lady? ¿Están listos?- Grito la clon de Eva examinando la tienda, en la sala principal no había nadie, pero podía escuchar perfectamente ruido en la planta de arriba. "_Me pregunto si. No importa… Seguramente no es nada…"_

-Hola Trish...- Lady saludo a la rubia cuando salió de la cocina, un vaso de agua en su mano… Estaba vestida con unos jeans azules, unos zapatos con plataforma negros, una camisa blanca y sus lentes de sol en su cabello.-¿Y los demás?- Pregunto la cazadora de demonios rubia, escuchando mucho más ruido arriba. "_¿Qué pasa allí arriba?" _Lady le sonrió, sabiendo que le preocupaba.-No es nada, los chicos están por bajar en cualquier momento.- Dijo la chica y se sentó en el sofá, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra y haciéndole un gesto a la rubia para que se siente junto a ella.

Trish suspiro pero no dijo nada, le hizo caso y se sentó junto a ella. Las dos estuvieron sentadas allí en silencio, esperando a que los cuatro chicos estuvieran listos.-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- Suspiro Trish mientras apoyaba su codo en su rodilla y su barbilla en su palma mientras que Lady se encogió de hombros.-Quien sabe… Y luego dicen que las mujeres nos tardamos…- Suspiro la chica. Las dos estuvieron de nuevo en silencio hasta que el sonido de un disparo resonó en toda la tienda, alertando a las cazadoras de demonios. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada y enseguida subieron las escaleras entrando en la habitación de Dante donde los cuatro caza demonios estaban.-Es una broma ¿Verdad? No me puedes estar hablando enserio…- Le grito Leon a Dante tratando de zafarse del agarre que Vergil tenía alrededor de su cintura. Las dos chicas pudieron ver que en su mano tenía una pistola, posiblemente él era el responsable del disparo. Miraron al otro lado de la habitación para ver a Dante escondido detrás de un nervioso Nero, tenía un disparo en la frente, y un poco de sangre corría suelta por su mejilla, pero la bala estaba tirada en el suelo.

-Estoy siendo completamente serio y no puedes cambiar mi decisión.- Dijo el amante del rojo sacándole la lengua, solo para después esconderse rápidamente detrás del más joven caza demonios cuando Leon volvió a dispararle.-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Les grito Lady, haciendo que todos pararan en lo que estaban haciendo, con sus manos en su cintura. "_¿Ahora qué?" _Pensó Lady con un suspiro.-Él no va a ir…- Dijo Dante señalando a Leon, el cual se enfureció mas y las chicas estaban seguras, que si no fuera porque Vergil lo sujetaba fuertemente Dante estaría en peligro de extinción.

-¡Si iré!- Le grito Leon mientras que Trish suspiraba, quitándose sus lentes y guardándolos.-Dante… Una pregunta ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?- Dante la miro como si estuviera loca por un momento y luego suspiro. "_Porque no quiero que resulte herido… Otra vez…"_ Pensó el semi-demonio casi notando que ese pensamiento era demasiado amable para su comportamiento habitual, pero contesto otra cosa.-Estas bromeando ¿Cierto? Hace menos de un día no podía estar de pie ¿Enserio le vamos a dejar ir? Porque yo creo que estarían de acuerdo conmigo ¿Verdad?- Les dijo Dante mientras que Leon le mandaba la mirada más amenazadora que podía.-Pero si puedo ir. ¡Estoy mejor! Además he estado en peores situaciones.- Le respondió el agente haciendo que todos lo miraran como si estuviera loco, incluso Vergil.-¿Qué?- Pregunto al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él.-Has estado en peores situación que esto?- Le pregunto incrédula Trish con Nero, Dante, Lady y Vergil levantándole una ceja. El agente se apoyo contra su primo, el cual él dedujo no lo dejaría ir por ahora.-…Algo así… No quiero hablar de eso.- Les informo el agente con la cabeza gacha, suspirando un poco. "_Esa misión… Aun me sigue dando pesadillas. Fue una de las peores… Si no fuera por mi… nadie habría muerto, si hubiera visto hacia adelante, ellos no… ¿Por qué me recordé a mi mismo de esa misión?"_ Pensó el agente, vagamente notando que su primo volvió a hablar.-Aun así no iras…- Dijo Dante por encima del hombro del ex-miembro de la Orden, notando que el agente estaba medio decaído. Esta vez Leon no hizo esfuerzo en enojarse o responder un "Si iré," solo contesto, casi susurrando.-…Te odio…- "_Ahora no puedo pensar en lo que paso antes… Esa misión ya paso y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar lo que paso ahí…" _Pensaba el agente, incluso sus hombros estaban agachados.

-¿Seguro que todo está en orden?- Le pregunto Nero, encontrando su voz, al notar como estaba. Leon le asintió con la cabeza y suspiro, se zafo del agarre de Vergil y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Dante al fin salió de detrás de Nero y suspiro en alivio.

-Vámonos, rápido.- Les dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, los demás caminando detrás de él.-¿Seguro que estará bien?- Dante asintió, un tanto vacilante, y se dedico a juntar sus armas con Nero haciendo lo mismo mientras que Lady se fijaba si tenía todas sus pistolas y Vergil pulía a Yamato. Trish suspiro y negó con la cabeza. "_Huelo problemas a cien kilómetros de distancia… Y algo me huele a problema, no sé si ahora o después pero definitivamente problemas."_ Pensó la rubia pero no dijo nada para no preocupar a sus compañeros.-¿Todo listo? Les pregunto Dante, recibiendo afirmaciones de los demás.-Vale, vamos.- Sonrió un poco y se dirigió afuera con los demás, dirigiéndose hacia el Temen-Ni-Gru.

-Esto, ¿No te trae recuerdos, Dante?- Le pregunto Lady mientras que el semi-demonio reía.-Si, claro…-

-Al menos esta vez no los antagonizo.- Comento el gemelo de azul mientras que Dante lo golpeaba ligeramente en el hombro por la elección de palabras.-Si. Pero estamos yendo por tu culpa. Es lo mismo.- Dijo el legendario caza demonios con una sonrisa mientras que su hermano le fruncía el seño.

Mientras tanto en la tienda, Leon se dirigió a la habitación principal del edificio. Estaba vestido con unos zapatos negros, un pantalón negro y una remera sin mangas de color verde oscura. Llevaba sus pistolas enfundadas en su cintura. "_Si Dante cree que no iré, entonces está absolutamente equivocado…" _Pensó el agente mientras inspeccionaba el escritorio de su primo, viendo si el semi-demonio no se olvido de algo. En uno de los cajones encontró el amuleto de Dante descansando inofensivamente al fondo del cajón. Leon frunció el seño y agito su cabeza.-Era de esperarse… Idiota.- Suspiro el agente mientras tomaba el amuleto y se lo colocaba alrededor del cuello, dejando que descanse contra su pecho. Antes de pensar en irse una sonrisa cruzo sus labios y se volteo, ahora mirando la pared llena de espadas de Dante. "_No le importara ¿Verdad?"_ Leon miro las espadas y luego se acerco a una. Leon tomo la Force Edge en sus manos y la observo. "_No creo que a Sparda le importe si utilizo su espada un rato ¿Cierto?" _Pensó el agente mientras dejaba la espada en su espalda, sorprendido de que actualmente se quedara allí. "_Raro, le preguntare a Dante luego." _-Bueno, si eso es todo, mejor me voy.- Comento para sí mismo el rubio y se dirigió afuera de la tienda, empezando a correr a toda velocidad hacia donde la torre se divisaba en la distancia.

Leon estaba casi en la entrada de la torre cuando se detuvo. Delante de él había unos cuantos demonios. Parecían ser marionetas poseídas, las marionetas por supuesto eran espantosas, y eso no incluye el hecho de que estaban poseídas. Se notaban los hilos atados a sus extremidades pero el agente no estaba seguro que realmente se movieran con ellos. Todas las marionetas tenían cuchillas en sus manos y al parecer querían rebanar al agente en millones de piezas pues se dirigían hacia él. "_Vale, vengan a por mí. Después de todo no estarán vivos mucho tiempo." _Pensó el agente mientras sacaba su Wing Shooter.

El agente comenzó a dispararle a una de las marionetas, esta era de color verde oscuro con un horrible sombrero azul, mientras trataba de esquivar lo mejor que pudiese las cuchillas de las demás marionetas. Seguí disparándoles a los demonios, ocasionalmente utilizando la espada de Sparda para mantenerlos a raya mientras recargaba. Estaba tan concentrado en una de las marionetas que no se percato que una estaba detrás mío hasta que ataco.- ¡Auch!- Grito el agente cuando una de las cuchillas de la marioneta, que Leon noto era totalmente roja con sombrero rojo, que estaba detrás de él le dio en el hombro. "_La segunda vez que me hieren en ese hombro…" _Pensó el agente con la mirada entrecerrada al notar que era su hombro izquierdo, el mismo hombro en el cual le dispararon en Raccoon City. Le se quito la cuchilla, utilizándola para destruir a la marioneta roja, luego arrojándola a la cabeza de otra marioneta y continúo matando a los demonios, teniendo más cuidado con las cuchillas.

Mientras tanto, Vergil, Dante, Lady, Trish y Nero estaban frente a lo que Vergil les dijo era la _Entrada a la Tierra Prohibida, _mientras que Dante les dijo que era la puerta trasera de la torre y que tenían que ir por ahí.- ¿Aquí es?- Pregunta mirando la gigante torre enfrente de él.-Si…- Nero miro a Dante.- ¿Y tenemos que subir hasta allá arriba?- Pregunto el menor señalando a la punta de la torre. Vergil, para sorpresa de los demás, rio un poco, aunque se notaba que era una risa sarcástica.-No es necesario, cuando activemos el portal, fácilmente la torre misma nos llevara arriba.- Comento el semi-demonio amante del azul dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Dante negó con la cabeza y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran, yendo tras su hermano. Los cinco se encontraron con un puente que llevaba a una puerta, dirigiendo sus vistas hacia el otro lado de la sala, ignorando el vacio debajo de ellos, vieron el otro puente, el cual llevaba hacia la puerta que debían cruzar. A Lady, Vergil y Dante les sorprendía que esta parte de la torre siguiera más o menos intacta. "_Seguramente cuando la plataforma se eleve cruzaremos por aquí."_ Pensó Lady preguntándose porque los puentes estaban allí de nuevo.-¿Y ahora?- Les pregunto Trish.-Pues a menos que quieran resolver acertijos les recomiendo que crucemos hacia el otro puente.- Comento Dante con una sonrisa. Vergil negó con la cabeza y en un instante activo su suspensión demoniaca, antes de que cualquiera dijera algo ya estaba en el otro puente en su forma humana.- ¿A qué esperan?-

Leon estaba sentado en el suelo, está cerca de la torre, recuperando su aliento. Había logrado derrotar a todas las marionetas sin conseguir más que esa herida en su hombro. Suspiro y observo el hombro, ya se lo había vendado hace unos minutos pero seguía doliendo un montón. "_Si sobrevivo a esto me dormiré una siesta de tres años."_ Pensó el agente al notar que estaba más cansado de lo usual, y hasta podría jurar que sus pensamientos no tenían aire. El agente tomo aire y se levanto, juntando la Force Edge y dejándola en su espalda, fijándose si sus pistolas estaban consigo comenzó a correr de nuevo hacia la torre. Paso por al lado del cuerpo gigante de una ¿Ballena? Parecía eso, pero seguramente era un demonio, se notaba que su ojo rojo estaba cortado a la mitad, Leon le prestó nada más que un poco de atención y se dirigió hacia la puerta que coincidía con la descripción de Lady, llevaba hacia la cámara donde su primo había abierto el portal hace años. Leon suspiro y se acerco a la puerta, no era tan idiota para entrar sabiendo que fácilmente se podría perder y que los demás no lo esperaban adentro así que lo único que hizo fue deslizar el amuleto de Dante por el suelo, y rezar para que nadie lo encontrara antes mientras se daba la vuelta a la torre, buscando la entrada para subir. "_Si esto tiene rompecabezas juro que es la última vez que hago algo así…" _Pensó Leon ligeramente molesto.

Luego de haber pasado por numerosas habitaciones en ruinas que antes eran cuevas, un coliseo y un teatro enterrado, lugares complejos con más de una forma de pasar finalmente llegaron a la Cámara del Juicio, o lo que queda de ella. Era una habitación en forma de círculo, gracias a la agitación que romper el sello que Sparda lanzo el lugar estaba devastado y los cinco cazadores de demonios tenían que ser cuidadosos cuando caminaron hacia el centro de la habitación. En el medio parecía haber un pequeño pozo de agua, el suelo parecía tener marcas de color blanco que salían del pozo y terminaban donde comenzaba la plataforma.-Que lugar más raro…- Comento Nero mirando a su alrededor.-Y eso que no lo viste en su gloria…- Dijo Lady mientras seguía a los gemelos al medio de la plataforma.-Vale, empecemos.- Les dijo Vergil mientras se acercaba al pozo.

Leon estaba subiendo por la destruida torre, destruyendo rápidamente a los demonios más débiles y dejando de lado a los fuertes, teniendo cuidado con todos los pisos en los que se paraba y descansando un poco algunas veces. En esos momentos estaba en medio de una gran biblioteca, había entrado por una sala de engranajes, pasando la puerta verde. Al entrar vio que tenía una puerta naranja a su lado y que seguramente tendría que seguir por ahí. Pero por ahora se resigno a apoyarse contra una pared llena de libros, sus manos en sus rodillas, mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido. Rezaba internamente para que no le faltaran más pisos.

-¿Cómo que no lo tienes?- Le pregunto molesto el semi-demonio amante del azul a su reflejo. Dante volvió a buscar su amuleto y luego elevo sus hombros con una nerviosa sonrisa.-Pues, creo que me lo olvide…- Dijo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cuello. Vergil suspiro y señalo a la puerta.-¿Qué esperas? Ve a buscar el amuleto.- Le dijo con el seño fruncido mientras que Lady reía un poco. Trish negó con la cabeza y puso su mano en su frente mientras que Nero cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y observaba a Dante dirigirse a la puerta.- ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que tardara?- Les pregunto la caza demonios de pelo rubio.-Quien sabe.- Dijo Trish mientras se sentaba en el suelo con las manos en su regazo.

Dante salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta por la que habían llegado, tratando de no caerse pues del piso no quedaba mucho. "_Creí que me había llevado el amuleto conmigo… Y ahora, tengo que hacer el trayecto dos condenadas veces." _Pensó el semi-demonio amante del rojo mientras entraba en una habitación grande completamente llena de telarañas. "_Que no haya ninguna por favor, no tengo ganas de enfrentarme a arañas gigantes." _Y al parecer su deseo se cumplió, pues lo que le ataco no fueron arañas sino que eran cuatro Mephistos y un Fausto. Los Mephistos eran demonios con cuerpos de lagartijas rojas, rodeados de una capa de gas negro que los hace flotar mientras que el Fausto es un demonio con cuerpo de lagartija de color blanco, un poco más grande que el de los Mephistos, que tiene tentáculos en su cuello, los cuales actúan como cabello, también tiene alrededor la misma capa de gas negro que los Mephistos, pero a diferencia de ellos la suya crea un sombrero en su cabeza. "_Genial, odio a esas cosas…" _Pensó el caza demonios mientras agarraba sus confiables pistolas y se lanzaba al ataque.

No mucho después de que Dante se fuera Vergil, Lady, Nero y Trish se vieron rodeados por Abyss, demonios que parecidos a los 7 Infiernos pero mucho más agiles y fuertes. Son de color blanco y rojo, y utilizan lo que parece ser un rastrillo con fuego en la punta para atacar. Lady y Trish estaban espalda con espalda matando del lado derecho de la sala, la estrategia le recuerda a Lady la vez que Dante salió por el ojo de Leviatán y comenzaron a matar los demonios que habían aparecido, mientras que Nero y Vergil estaban matando a diestra y siniestra en el lado izquierdo de la habitación. Nero utilizaba las habilidades de su Red Queen mientras que Vergil mataba a los demonios con un estilo que ninguno de los tres jamás vio en Dante. "_Y supuestamente son gemelos… Parecen más a un par de polos opuestos." _Pensaba el ex-miembro de la Orden mientras observaba el estilo de combate de Vergil, el cual solo algunas veces materializaba sus espadas de energía para matar algún demonio que dejo de lado.-Vamos, entre los cuatro seremos más que capaces de matar estos demonios.- Menciono Trish mientras comenzaba a utilizar sus poderes para freír a unos cuantos demonios con sus rayos. Lady por otro lado utilizaba de vez en cuando a Kalina Ann para hacer explotar a unos cuantos. Nero por el otro lado utilizaba su Devil Bringer para estrellar los demonios en el suelo varias veces y luego tirarlos contra las paredes para que caigan al abismo donde solía haber suelo.

Leon había dejado la biblioteca para entrar en un cuarto cuadrado un tanto chico pero bastante alto, podía localizar más o menos la puerta mucho más arriba desde donde estaba, subió las pequeñas escaleras que había, que lo elevaban pocos metros del suelo. "_Como demonios llego allí arriba…"_ Pensaba el agente mientras caminaba un poco sobre la pequeña plataforma. Paro cuando sintió una fuerza, era como si algo de viento viniese de abajo, el agente miro hacia abajo para notar que estaba parado en un pequeño círculo de color naranja fosforescente. Leon levanto una ceja, obviamente confuso a qué demonios hacia eso ahí y curioso a que podía hacer. "_¿Podría ser que…-?"_ No lo dio tiempo a terminar de pensar su pregunta cuando escucho sonidos fuera de la puerta. Los demonios que había dejado atrás, obviamente buscando venganza. Rápidamente sin darle un segundo pensamiento, Leon salto en donde estaba parado y para su sorpresa la plataforma a sus pies hizo que se elevara hacia el siguiente _piso_ donde había otra plataforma. "_Genial."_ Pensó el agente mientras tiraba una roca encima de la plataforma de abajo, por si acaso. El agente salto dos plataformas más y termino justo delante de la puerta por la que seguramente tenía que ir. Sin miramientos paso por ella y siguió su camino.

Dante caminaba de vuelta hacia donde estaban los puentes, le tomo no más de veinte minutos para acabar con los Mephistos y el Fausto, y si tenía alguna herida de guerra seguramente su sangre ya se encargo de ella. Activo su suspensión demoniaca y cruzo al otro puente, listo para volver a su tienda por el amuleto. Estaba tan metido en sus quejas de tener que hacer el camino dos veces que no se dio cuenta que había algo en el suelo delante de él y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba boca arriba en el suelo con su amuleto en su estomago. "_¿Qué demonios? Bueno, eso sí es suerte, excepto por la caída."_ Pensó el hijo menor de Sparda mientras se paraba y dejaba su amuleto alrededor de su cuello. Ahora, a volver a la Cámara del Juicio…

Lady, Nero y Trish estaban sentados en el suelo mientras que Vergil estaba parado con sus brazos cruzados, los Abyss no había sido un verdadero reto para ellos, pero aun así una lucha es una lucha y luego de una obviamente estas cansado, bueno los cazadores de demonios solo estaban apenas cansados mientras seguían esperando a que Dante volviera así podrían comenzar.-¿Me esperaban?- Pregunto Dante mientras llegaba glorioso a la habitación con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.-Si, y más te vale que tengas el amuleto esta vez.- Comento su gemelo si darle ni una mirada mientras que Lady suspiraba.-Si lo vieras, te darías cuenta de que si lo tiene.-Dijo la chica de cabello verde mientras que Dante le entregaba su amuleto a su gemelo.

El semi-demonio puso un amuleto en cada mano y se acerco hacia el _pozo_, extendió sus manos y todos pudieron observar como los amuletos comenzaron a flotar en el aire y luego se unieron, comenzando a caer en el pozo y desapareciendo en medio del _agua…_ Paso seguido Vergil se arrodillo enfrente del pozo y desenfundo su catana. Extendió su mano izquierda, dejándola encima del pozo y apretó a Yamato contra su palma. Cortando su mano Vergil quito su espada del camino e inclino su mano, dejando su sangre caer en el pozo. El agua blanca que allí había comenzó a teñirse de rojo y Vergil se levanto, retrocedió unos pasos y enfundo a Yamato, luego miro a su gemelo y señalo al pozo con su mano.-Tu turno…- Dijo el amante del azul y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás cazadores de demonios. Dante se acerco al pozo y también extendió su mano, para ganar tiempo el hijo menor de Sparda se disparo en la mano y dejo su sangre caer en el pozo como hizo su gemelo.

-Me toca, ¿Verdad?- Le pregunto Lady al gemelo de Dante, el cual asintió y volvió a mirar al pozo. Lady suspiro y comenzó a ir hacia el pozo, cuando llego se arrodillo y saco un cuchillo de su bota. Apretando lo mínimo que pudiera el cuchillo en su palma, Lady se corto apenas y dejo un poco de su sangre caer en el pozo, mezclándose con la sangre de Vergil y Dante. El semi-demonio amante del azul les indico a los demás que lo siguieran y se dirigió hacia el pozo.- ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto Trish al estar en el medio de la sala. De pronto el lugar comenzó a temblar y rocas cayeron desde el techo.-Eso… Debemos esperar, la plataforma se elevara sola.- Comento Vergil sentándose en el suelo con su típica mascara de hielo, apoyo su codo en su rodilla y su barbilla en su puño. Los demás suspiraron y se sentaron junto a él.

Leon estaba corriendo por uno de los pasillos de la torre, alejándose de unos demonios que lo habían perseguido por unos momentos, ya no tenía ni idea de donde estaba o en que piso estaba, pero al menos sabía que iba en uno de los pisos más altos y que no le faltaba mucho cuando se acerco a una parte de la torre que daba hacia afuera, como un acantilado… Leon miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que la altura era extremadamente alta, luego miro hacia arriba y observo que le quedaban pocos pisos más… "_Al fin, estoy llegando y los demás aun no elevaron la plataforma…"_ Pensó el agente y luego puso sus manos en sus rodillas, recuperando un poco el aliento. "_Parece que corrí una maratón de 78 kilómetros…" _Pensó el rubio y cuando estaba por dar la vuelta y seguir hacia arriba, la torre comenzó a temblar violentamente. El agente pudo notar como piedras caían del techo dentro de la torre antes que el piso en donde estaba parado cediera y cayera junto con el agente.

-¿Cuánto tardara la plataforma en llegar hacia arriba?- Pregunto Trish mientras limaba sus uñas. Vergil suspiro y comenzó a pensar.-Tal vez unos minutos, 20 minutos como máximo…- Comento el semi-demonio amante del azul mientras observaba a Dante, Nero y Lady jugar al póker con cartas que él no recordaba que habían traído. "_¿Entonces mi hermano no recuerda traer su amuleto pero milagrosamente recuerda traer un par de cartas? Esto es patético…"_ Pensó el mayor de los cinco mientras miraba hacia otro lado.-Suficiente tiempo para que le patee el trasero a Dante en esta partida…- Comento Lady con una sonrisa triunfante.- ¿Y quien dijo que tu ganarías?- Pregunto Dante mientras observaba sus cartas una vez más. Trish suspiro y agito su cabeza.-Oigan, ¿Qué creen que Leon esté haciendo?-

-Tal vez se enojo y se fue a matar algún demonio por ahí…- Comento Dante desinteresado mientras que Lady bajaba sus cartas boca abajo y miraba a los demás.- ¿Alguien más noto la cara que tenía cuando lo dejamos? Parecía pensar en algo malo…- Vergil rodo sus hombros y saco a Yamato de su funda.-Tal vez malos recuerdos…- Comento mientras comenzaba a pulir su espada… "_¿Por qué demonios la pule si no está sucia…?"_Pensó el gemelo de Vergil con una ceja levantada.-Lo que sea, no está aquí y eso me basta.- Dijo mientras le hacia una seña a Lady para que haga su movimiento.-Enserio, ¿Por qué la determinación a que no venga?-Pregunto Nero con una ceja levantada, esa pregunta llamo la atención de todos. Al darse cuenta que no seguirían jugando Dante dejo sus cartas en el suelo, mostrándole a Lady que en realidad él hubiese ganado.-Pues, no voy a cometer los mismos errores de antes, así de simple.- Dijo mirando a Vergil, ganando el entendimiento de todos allí. A partir de eso todos se quedaron callados volviendo a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes.

Esperando a que la plataforma llegara hacia el último piso para poder entrar en el mundo demoniaco.


End file.
